


Trust Me

by felicityollies



Series: love me like you do [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Abuse, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Elevator Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light BDSM, Marathon Sex, Massage, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Physical Abuse, Power Play, Prostitution, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Spanking, Table Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 73,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: When a prostitute meets the perfect client, she has to remind herself that there’s no room for getting close to someone in her line of work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt(s): olicity + multiple orgasms/marathon sex, sex worker au, power play, and spanking. // Felicity is a submissive sex worker and Oliver is a dominant client who is very specific about what he wants.
> 
> okay so this is three different prompts. one of y’all was worried about sending me something too weird and don’t worry hon, nothing I got was weird by any stretch of the imagination (at least not to me ;)) i don’t think it’s a secret that i prefer submissive oliver, buuut i had fun writing this lil piece anyway, so I hope y’all enjoy reading it.

Felicity pressed her lips together as she walked up the stairs to her client’s penthouse. She had spoken to the man over the phone several times over the past couple of days. He was very specific about his desires and she was more than willing to follow through with them. It was her job after all, but there was something about this Oliver Queen that intrigued her. He was well known in the city, handsome at least in his pictures he was. She hadn’t thought of him as someone that would be interested in dominating, but she supposed he was a man that kept a tight hold on control in all aspects of his life.

She pressed the button at the entrance and waited for an answer.

“Yes?”

“Mr. Queen?” she said in the softest tone, “I have those papers you asked for.” 

The scene was already set, assistant and boss, and she was ready to play. She did play the submissive role well, but she could play out any fantasy that her clients wished.

“Ah, Ms. Smoak. Come on in.”

She sucked in a deep breath, walking into the large building. It was a lot fancier than a lot of places she had been. For some reason her clients usually wanted her to meet them in shady hotels. It didn’t matter either way as long as she got paid. The elevator took her all the way to the top, opening on Oliver’s apartment. She stepped forward, holding onto a few blank papers in her hands. Her black pumps clicked against the marble floors, a very short and tight skirt along with a low cut blouse completed her look.

“I’ll take those,” Oliver intercepted her from the hallway.

He gripped onto the papers and tossed them behind him.

“Oh, Mr. Queen.”

She looked up at him. He was so handsome; his pictures didn’t do him justice. Chisled jaw, perfect cheekbones, scruff, and beautiful blue eyes. The smirk on his lips made her want to melt into a puddle right there.

“If you didn’t want the papers then why did you call for me?” she asked breathlessly.

“I think you know,” he whispered.

His first and middle finger lifted her chin just slightly and leaned in to press his lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered shut. She kissed him back and went to touch him, but he quickly grabbed her wrists.

“No touching,” he muttered.

“Yes, Mr. Queen.”

He let go of one of her wrists before tugging her towards his bedroom. It was large and extravagant. His bed was enormous, draped with black and green sheets that looked as if they were silk.

“Do you want this, Ms. Smoak?” he asked.

“Yes,” she whispered.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Mr. Queen. I want this.”

“Good.”

He pulled her closer. This time gripping her hips. Their lips crashed together, heated and needy. He dipped his hands lower, cupping her ass and squeezing tight. She moaned against his lips. This man was intoxicating. She couldn’t help, but want more of him. For once she felt as if she was actually going to enjoy her time with her client.

He pulled back a little, letting his breath fall on her lips. “You're very attractive, Ms Smoak,” he squeezed her cheeks again, “You drive me crazy.”

“Oh,” she mumbled.

“Do you trust me?” he looked into her eyes.

Those smoldering baby blues bore into her, making her breath catch in her throat. “Yes,” she finally said, “Yes, Mr. Queen.”

He pulled back from her completely. The smirk on his face made her bite down hard on her lip. As much as they had talked on the phone she didn’t know all of his plans for the evening. All she knew as that he wanted this to last awhile and that he promised not to cause her any real harm. She did trust him, though.

“Strip,” he commanded.

Her fingers made quick work of her blouse. She tossed it aside, revealing that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. The cool air against her chest caused her to shiver and her nipples to harden.

“Beautiful,” Oliver muttered under his breath.

She unzipped her skirt, letting it fall and pool at her feet. Slowly, she stepped out of her heels and hooked her fingers into her thong tugging the barely there fabric off. He let out a slow breath and moved forward. His hand cupped her pussy gently.

“So wet already,” he dragged his middle finger through her slit.

She gave a quiet gasp.

He smirked even wider as he pulled his hand away. “Onto the bed.”

“Yes, Mr. Queen,” she hurried to get onto the bed.

“Lie flat.”

She did as she was told and laid back in the bed. The coolness of the silk sheets felt so good against her warm skin. She watched as he watched her. His gaze dragging over her entire body, drinking her in. It made her shiver again.

“You are going to come undone so many times tonight,” he muttered.

She swallowed hard. That was not a promise that her clients usually made.

Oliver undid his tie and unbuttoned the first couple buttons on his shirt. Rolling up his sleeves he moved closer, climbing up onto to the bed.

“Ms. Smoak,” he said as he leaned down in front of her waiting core, “You look delicious.”

She let out a shaky breath. “Taste me, please,” she begged. “Please, Mr. Queen.”

He groaned, but didn’t oblige her. “So impatient.”

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled.

“Mhmm.”

He roughly pulled her closer and hooked her legs over his shoulders. Her fist twisted into the sheets as he licked up her slit.

“I was right,” he said, “You taste so good.”

He licked her again, reaching all the way to her clit. She gasped again. The sensitive bundle of nerves was already swelling with need. He smirked and flicked his tongue over it repeatedly.

“Oh god,” she moaned.

He wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking with just as much roughness as he had been licking. Oliver adjusted his position so that he could move his fingers to find her entrance. He circled it before pressing in. Pumping his fingers in and out of her, pushing her close to her first orgasm. He curled his fingers and rubbed against her g-spot. He worked the spot mercilessly, sending jolts of pleasure through her entire body.

“Fuck,” she groaned out even louder than before.

He continued to suck on her clit as if it were the sweetest candy. His fingers pumped in and out again, still curling and dragging along g-spot each time.

“Oh,” she gasped, arching her back.

Just as she was about to climax, he pulled back and stopped everything. Felicity whimpered as her legs fell flat against the bed. She felt like she was going to explode. Fuck, she needed that release. It was an uncomfortable ache that made her want to squirm.

“I know, sweetheart, I told you I would make you cum,” he muttered, wiping his lips, “But impatient young women don’t get to cum.”

Her clit throbbed and she let out another tiny whimper.

“Are you going to be patient?”

“Yes, Mr. Queen.”

“Good,” he stepped back onto the floor. “Roll over, on all fours.”

She quickly did as she was told, moving onto all fours. The wetness between her legs rolled down her thighs. All she wanted was to reach that sweet bliss of an orgasm. Behind her, she could hear Oliver working off the rest of his clothes. Thank god.

“Sexy,” he purred, climbing back into bed. He squeezed her ass cheek, massaging it in his palm, before giving a rough smack. “Very sexy.”

The next thing she felt was his cock along her slit. He was thick and a good length too. Oh, she wanted him to fill her. His tip brushed against her clit, causing her body to twitch with need.

He dragged his cock backwards until he found her entrance. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, please. Please fuck me, Mr. Queen. I need you inside of me.”

Oliver pressed into her quickly and wasted no time in thrusting.

“Oh god,” she moaned out.

It only took a few quick thrusts for her to fall to pieces. She exploded around his cock, her walls squeezing him tightly, and her juices coating his length. He kept thrusting, prolonging her orgasm. Her hands twisted in the sheets as he continued to thrust, changing speed and varying roughness. Oliver’s hand came down against her ass again.

“Oh!” she gasped and moaned.

He smacked her again and again. The sting of pain only adding to the pleasure of the experience. Without warning, he snaked his hand around and found her throbbing clit. He pinched the bundle of nerves before rubbing it in quick circles.

“Fuck,” she could feel herself being pushed into a second orgasm.

The intensity rose. A scream caught in her throat as her walls clenched again. He pulled his fingers away from her clit and gripped onto her hips. Thrusting a few more times before he pulled her back against him. Her ass pressed against his hips as he throbbed and came inside of her. They stayed like that for a few moments as they came down from their orgasms.

He pulled out of her and let her fall flat in the bed. She happily laid there trying to catch her breath. After cleaning himself off, he leaned over and gently kissed her lower back, then the spot on her butt which he had slapped so vigorously.

“You’re doing a very good job, Ms. Smoak,” he mumbled as he dropped a few more kisses along her body.

“I take my job as world’s best assistant very seriously, Mr. Queen,” she gave a breathy giggle.

“So you do,” he smiled against her lower back. He leaned back a little, “Roll over, sweetheart.”

Felicity rolled over and was met with those eyes again. He was just so handsome how did anyone get any work down with him around.

“Hands over your head.”

Her hands went up without question. He reached over onto his bedside table and grabbed a pair of handcuffs. Carefully, he latched them around her wrists, keeping her stuck to the headboard. He leaned down and kissed her lips again. The kiss was slow this time, almost sweet, but it didn’t last for long. His lips trailed down to her neck, sucking and biting, but not leaving a mark. It was the only thing she asked him not to do.

He kept going until he was at her collarbone, leaving a few kisses there. His hand, she noticed, had delved back down towards her pussy. He rubbed her clit again, this time in slow gentle circles. His lips kept going, finding her breast and taking her nipple into his mouth. He watched her face, as her mouth fell open and she let out a low moan. Oliver slowly pressed two fingers into her again, obviously not caring about their intermingled cum. His thumb pushed down on her clit as the pace of his pumping fingers slowly got faster.

He took her other nipple into his mouth, giving both her breasts equal attention. All the sensations mixed together felt so good.

“Ahh,” she gasped.

He pulled off of her nipple with a soft pop. She started to squirm, feeling her third orgasm building. Her body was so sensitive from her two previous orgasms and she knew that this was going to be intense. She was sure that no one had ever paid this much attention to her. It was always about the other person’s needs.

Oliver thrust his fingers in roughly and held them there as he rubbed against her sweet spot again.

“Oh god!”

The heat built up until she completely boiled over. Her body arched into him. She squeezed his fingers tight, her juices gushing around him. He only pulled his soaked digits back when she had slumped back into the bed. She could feel his hardened cock pressing against her; she was almost in awe of his stamina.

He moved to sit up and straddle her chest. Her eyes moved over him, taking in the sight of his nude form for the first time. Well sculpted muscles that would make the statue of David jealous. The sight of his length made her mouth water. She almost couldn’t believe that had been inside of her, but god it felt so good.

“You have the prettiest lips, Ms. Smoak.”

She let out a shaky breath, “Thank you.”

He leaned forward, holding onto the headboard with one hand, and using the other to grip his cock. She instinctively parted her lips for him. He smirked, dragging his tip across her lower lip.

“Wider,” he commanded.

She opened her mouth wider. Her tongue darted out to flick across his cock. He shuddered, but didn’t tell her to stop. Instead he pressed further in. She took his dick into her mouth and started to suck. He let go and gripped the headboard with both hands. Oliver didn’t give her any warning before he started to thrust into her mouth. She groaned as he fucked her mouth, sliding further back, threatening to slide down her throat.

“Fuck yes,” he moaned.

She hummed against his length, causing a vibrating sensation. He picked up the pace, thrusting downward into her throat. She wasn’t worried, though, she knew she could take it. Her tongue dragging along his shaft. She slurped and sucked, just making him get louder. His cock slid further into her throat. She swallowed around him, making her throat tighten around his already throbbing length.

“Shit,” he panted.

His thighs shook on either side of her. He twitched in her mouth just before shooting ropes of sticky cum into her mouth. She swallowed every drop that he had to give. He slowly pulled out. She licked her lips and kept her eyes on Oliver. The way he panted, trying desperately to catch his breath, and the way his sweat rolled down his chest was entirely too sexy. He was making her ache again, but she had no idea if they were going to do more.

“Did that make you hot?” he asked.

“Yes,” she nodded enthusiastically, “Mr. Queen, I’m aching.” It was almost a whine.

“You like watching me get off as much as I like watching you,” he smirked.

Ah, she knew that was his game. It was obvious, but it wasn’t something she ran into often or at all. He found great pleasure in pushing her into orgasm after orgasm, like it was some kind of power trip.

He slid off of her and moved to sit beside her. “What if I just get you off real quick?”

His thumb pressed into her clit again. Her body twitched in response. It was so sensitive now. Oliver rubbed in slow circles at first. He could have taken his time building it up again, but he didn’t. Instead he got faster and faster, rubbing the bundle of nerves until she was shaking under his touch yet again.

“Fuck,” she whined.

He didn’t let up until she was panting heavily, coming down from her climax. His lips moved along her side and chest again as he kissed his way up. He found her lips, but only gave her a lazy kiss while she panted.

“Feel better?”

She nodded. “Yes, Mr. Queen. Thank you.”

His body was so close to hers that she could feel his hard muscles pressed against her, his soft cock lay near her thigh. He kissed her again. The hand that wasn’t supporting him moved across her chest. Her breasts were sensitive as well. His warm hands massaging them and working her nipples made her moan. As they lay there kissing for several minutes she could feel him hardening again.

He pulled back from the kiss suddenly and reached inside of his bedside table drawer. In his hand he held a virbrator. It looked like an expensive one too. He smirked as he looked down at her. Oh god, this man was something else.

She bit down on her lip, watching him move down the bed again. He stroked himself a couple of times and settled between her legs. Oliver slipped inside of her again. He filled her, stretching her walls in the most delicious way. Somehow it was better than the first time. He gripped her thighs, lifting her body just slightly to give himself better leverage. She wrapped her legs around him, letting him have use of his hands.

He started to thrust hard and fast. The room was quickly filled with the wet sound of their bodies meeting over and over again. His hand gripped the vibrator, turning it up to a medium setting. He pressed it against her clit.

“Fuck!” she shouted.

He smirked and continued to thrust. His cock moving in and out of her plus the vibrations against her clit were quickly pushing her towards yet another climax.

“Oh god!” she began to tremble only minutes after they started.

“Yes,” he moaned as she clenched around his cock again.

He turned up the vibrator, not giving her a chance to come down. It pushed her into another orgasm even more intense than the last. She really was going to explode.

“Oh god, oh god….. Ahhh…” she screamed at the top of her lungs.

A flood of warm liquid gushed from her core. Oliver’s thrusting splashing it all over their thighs and his bed.

“God yes,” he moaned dropping the vibrator and giving one last thrust inside of her.

He emptied himself inside of her while her walls fluttered with the aftershocks of her orgasm. When he slipped out of her, he let her body fall onto the bed. She could barely catch her breath. Her entire body was on fire. She had never felt anything like that in her life and she had been doing this job for awhile. Her eyes fluttered shut as she tried to collect herself.

The sound of the vibrator coming back on caused her eyes to spring open.

“That was beautiful,” he whispered, letting the vibrator hover close to her pussy again.

She bit down on her lip. At this point she didn’t know if she could do it again, but she didn’t want to stop and risk him being angry with her. He lowered it and pressed it firmly to her clit. It actually hurt this time. She had been touched too much; she was too sensitive and could definitely not handle coming again. Her brain searched for the safeword that they had decided on.

“Banana!” she finally shouted.

“What?” he pulled back his vibrator immediately.

“Banana I can’t do it. I can’t. It hurts.”

“Shit,” he muttered, pulling back.

She closed her eyes tight as he got out of bed. Fear bubbled up inside of her. She was scared about how angry he would be and worried that he would get physical and/or not pay her. It wouldn’t have been the first time something like that had happened to her. She sniffled without meaning to.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly.

The click of the handcuffs coming undone startled her a little.

“Hey,” Oliver said, climbing back into bed with her. This time he wore his boxers. “I’m not mad.”

“You’re not?” she sniffled again.

“No,” he pulled her close, “You did very well.”

Felicity relaxed against him. Her face nuzzled into his chest as she sought comfort. He didn’t stop her from touching him this time. It was apparent to her that Oliver knew a thing or two about aftercare. He was so much different than a lot of the people she saw. For that, she was very grateful.

“I’m sorry for pushing you too far,” he whispered.

His fingers moved across her body so gently. Each soft caress brought her closer to calm. She was so tired from all of that. It had been amazing up until the last few moments, but now she was utterly spent.

“Thank you,” she mumbled.

“No, thank you,” he kissed the top of her head.

“I was only doing my job,” she said, leaning back to look up at him.

“It’s not often that I find someone that does it so well.”

She let out a soft breath. “Well, thanks.”

He was quiet for a few moments before speaking again. “Do you want a shower or a snack before you leave?”

“I couldn’t ask you for that.”

“You’re not, I’m offering. I can’t let you leave without making sure you’re okay.”

He was a very good dominant that was for sure.

“I think you’re the sweetest client I’ve ever had.”

He chuckled. “Now I doubt that.”

She was being completely honest, but she decided not to argue. “I think I will take that shower and snack then.”

“Good.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet again what started out as a oneshot is now becoming a kind of long fic both out of request and the fact that i can’t leave any of my oneshots alone. This chapter took so long to get out, though. I was trying so hard not to make the smut too similar to the first chapter and i just... idk. I think i might be taking a break from this one until I feel better about it, but anyway enjoy the chapter..

Felicity hadn’t expected to spend so much time at Mr. Queen’s place. She wasn’t going to complain, though. Not only was it amazing, but he paid her triple what she asked for. She pocketed six thousand dollars that night. Oliver Queen was something else. Never before had she been with a client that cared so much, that bothered to remember aftercare was a thing that existed, and on top of that he threw money at her like it was nothing. She had no idea if she was going to see him again. For the first time in a long time she had called the safeword. In her experience that didn’t mean repeat customers. Most of her dominant clients were more about pain than pleasure. She could handle it. Pain was easier to deal with than a lot of things and in some instances it could be pleasurable.

She shook her head, walking up the steps of her apartment building. The place wasn’t the nicest in town, but she wasn’t about to blow all of her money on a fancy apartment. How could she? She was doing this on her own, she didn’t answer to anyone, and had a cover job of a waitress a couple days a week. It was imperative to keep a low profile. A decent apartment in a good neighborhood was just fine for her.

She gripped a duffle bag, which held the clothes she wore while she was with Oliver. There were rules she followed when it came to being a prostitute. Rules she set for herself. One of them being don’t bring your work home with you. Of course she had to wash these clothes, but that didn’t mean she had to be seen by her neighbors or someone important.

Felicity dug out her keys, unlocked her door, and stepped inside.

“Mama!”

“Hey baby,” she dropped her duffle bag and hoped her arms wide.

A very small three year old ran from the couch to her as fast as her little legs would carry her. She nearly toppled over, she was about as coordinated as Felicity was, but she righted herself and managed to fling herself into her mother’s arms.

“You are late,” she over enunciated each word.

“You are supposed to be in bed,” she stood up, placing her daughter on her hip.

“Eliana wouldn’t sleep until she got to see her mama,” Evelyn, the seventeen year old babysitter from down the hall, said as she got up from the couch.

“Ellie,” Felicity said in her perfected disappointed tone.

Eliana jutted her lower lip out. “I missed-ed you.”

The way she mispronounced the word missed made a smile tag at the corners over Felicity’s cheeks. “You’re too cute.”

“I knows,” she beamed.

Shaking her head, she reached into her pocket and dug out the fifty bucks she promised Evelyn. “I hope you at least got some studying done,” she said, handing it over.

“I did,” Evelyn quickly pocketed the money and head towards the door. “Thanks, Ms. S.”

Felicity watched her leave before letting out a soft breath. She trusted the young woman, but mostly because she was at least ninety percent positive that Evelyn had no idea what she actually did for a living. If she did she hadn’t said anything. It was one thing that she worried about. She didn’t need the police banging down her door for doing something illegal.

Eliana yawned, resting her head on Felicity’s shoulder. She smiled and closed the door so she could lock it. As much as she worried about getting caught, she knew she was doing the right thing. The money she got from her night job paid for the apartment, bills, and food for her little girl. She was also getting closer to paying off some of debt.

“You’re gonna be so crabby in the morning, little miss,” she said, walking towards Ellie’s bedroom.

“Nuh uh,” she mumbled sleepily.

“Mhmmm.”

“Nuh uh,” she said firmly before yawning again, “Can I sleeps with you, mama?”

“I suppose.”

Eliana nuzzled her neck, seeming to relax some more. Thankfully, she had already showered at the penthouse. She was sure thank her daughter would force herself to stay awake while she waited for her to shower.

“I have to put my jammies on, baby.”

“No.”

She chuckled, “I do, but I’ll be in bed in a second.”

She managed to tug the three year old off of her and place her gently in bed. Eliana snuggled into the pillows, but kept forcing her eyes open. Felicity shook her head and moved about the room, tossing clothes onto the floor, and switching into her favorite fuzzy purple pajamas.

“Late,” Ellie mumbled.

“I know. I’m sorry,” she climbed into bed and pulled the covers up over them.

“Better,” she snuggled close.

Felicity got a face full of dark curls, but she really didn’t mind. She wrapped her arms around the tiny child protectively. Eliana was the only person she had in this whole world and she loved her more than anything. She kissed the top of her head and mumbled a good night. In response Eliana gently snored. A small laugh escaped her lips.

She tried to relax and sleep as well. After everything that had happened that night she was exhausted, but her mind was still reeling. Why had Oliver been so kind to her? He didn’t treat her like a prostitute. Or he didn’t treat her like an object, a toy, to be tossed aside when he was done. He talked to her, made sure she was okay, warm, and her energy level was high enough before he let her leave. Oliver understood the other side of bdsm better than anyone else she had met. She almost wondered why he didn’t have a full time submissive, but she wasn’t about to call him up and ask.

Anyway, she should stop thinking about him. She was almost positive that she wouldn’t hear from him again, though she would be lying if she said she didn’t want to.

* * *

Two days later, she found herself on the floor of her living room with Eliana, building a utopian society with legos.

“Where does the Queen go?” she asked.

The three year old looked at the large building blocks and narrowed her eyes in thought. “On top of the castle,” she gave a serious nod.

Felicity smiled and put the lego they had deemed the queen on top of the oddly shaped castle. She had barely pulled her fingers back from the toys when her phone started to ring. And not her regular phone either. Call her paranoid if you want, but she liked having two separate phones. One for her real life and one for business.

“I”ll be right back, baby,” she said, pushing herself up.

This was her one day off during the week, so she wasn’t sure what to expect when she answered the phone. She always made sure to have one day where she wasn’t at the diner and she wasn’t with a client because she was determined to spend time with her daughter.

“Hello?”

“Ah, Ms. Smoak,” it was Oliver, “I’m glad I caught you.”

She blinked a couple of times. “Mr. Queen,” she was trying not to sound surprised, “What can I do for you?”

“I was hoping that you would be available again. Maybe tonight?”

“I can’t tonight,” she swallowed thickly.

He let out a disappointed sigh, “Oh.”

She was sure that she had never had a client that wanted to see her again so soon. That wasn’t a complaint. “I can check my schedule, though.”

She picked up her other phone and flipped through the calendar. Felicity already knew this, but she didn’t have anything lined up for tomorrow. It was the middle of the week and that was pretty much a deadzone for her night job.

“How does tomorrow work?”

“Perfectly,” his tone brightened up substantially.

“What time?”

“Eight and please don’t bother with undergarments.”

She nodded even though he couldn’t see her. “Of course, is there anything else I can do?”

“No, that’ll be all. Thank you, Ms. Smoak.”

“Different scene?” she asked before he could hang up.

There was a pause, but then he said, “No, I enjoyed what we did last time very much.”

“Alright, can do.”

The call ended and she let out a shaky breath. That had certainly been unexpected, but she felt almost glad that he had called her. He paid well and he was nice (and attractive) what more could she want in a client?

* * *

After a short shift at the diner, Felicity drove to Oliver’s penthouse. In the car, she changed out of her uniform and into something a bit more revealing; low cut blouse, short skirt, and absolutely nothing underneath. The only downside about the fact she worked that afternoon was that she smelled like french fries. Hopefully that wouldn’t bother Oliver.

This time when she entered the building and walked towards the elevator she didn’t have to wait very long for it to open for her. Oliver was waiting for her inside. He motioned her forward with one finger. She quickly obliged. The doors had barely shut when he stepped closer. She backed up against the wall. He looked at her with hunger and desire. Like the big bad wolf getting ready to devour her. It made her stomach tighten with anticipation and wetness form between her legs.

“Ms. Smoak,” he said her name like it was sweet sugar melting on his tongue.

His hand traveled downward, slipping under her skirt. She bit down on her lip as he cupped her. His first and middle finger dragged through her folds, collecting wetness as he did.

“So wet already,” he smirked.

She swallowed and nodded.

He pulled his fingers back, bringing them to his lips and tasting them. “Mm,” he moaned, “Turn around.”

Without hesitating, she turned around, facing the wall.

“Hands up on the wall.”

Again, she moved quickly, pressing her palms flat to the wall. Oliver lifted her skirt, pulling it up just over her ass.

“God, your ass is perfect,” he squeezed one cheek, kneading the flesh.

He kept one hand on her hip while his other worked his belt and zipper. She could hear the clothes going down just before he leaned in and dragged his cock through her folds.

“Mmm,” she moaned.

“Yes,” he started to slip inside of her, “Let me hear those pretty moans.”

He pushed the rest of the way in. Her ass was pressed against his hips. He gripped onto both her hips and began to thrust roughly.

“Oh god,” she wished that there was something on the wall for her to grab onto, but she managed to keep her heels firmly planted on the ground.

He kept a rough, but steady pace. Thrusting in and filling her completely each time. He stretched her walls in the best way. One of his hands snaked around to find her clit. He pinched the nub and gave a rough tug, causing her to gasp.

“Fuck,” she whined.

The sensitive bundle of nerves throbbed, craving more attention. She didn’t have to say it, but he obliged anyway. His fingers moved in quick circles, rubbing her as he continued to thrust. She could feel her orgasm building up. The ache became more and more intense. Her body began to tremble, her knees were weak, and she again went to grab at something… anything.

“Oh….. fuck!” she moaned out loudly.

Oliver never stopped thrusting, but he did let go of her clit. He pumped in and out of her, pushing her through her orgasm. A few more thrusts and he pulled out only to turn her around. She stumbled a little, but he kept a hold on her. She bit down on her lip at the sight of his hardened cock, soaked with her juices. He throbbed with the need to cum. Her mouth watered, wanting to taste him again. Carefully, he lifted her and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands pressed into the wall beside her.

He didn’t waste any time before thrusting into her again. She was slammed against the wall, but she didn’t let it deter her; she rolled her hips, meeting his rhythm. It was going to be just like last time. She could tell. He was going to push her over the edge again and again. She didn’t mind of course. It was just that last time she had been so tired afterwards. If he hadn’t taken the time to take care of her, let her shower, and give her coffee, she probably would have fallen asleep in his bed. That was just 18 levels of awkward.

How she let her mind wander, she’ll never know, but she had the feeling he noticed because the next thing she knew he was roughly punching her clit.

“Oh!” she gasped.

“I’m not boring you am I, Ms. Smoak?” he thrust in a little harder.

“Fuck,” she whined, but it was a good whine, “No, god no. Mr. Queen you feel so good.”

He smirked and gave another rough thrust, but this time he when their hips met he ground his against hers.

“Ahhh,” she dug her fingers into his strong biceps.

He wrapped an arm around her pulling her close, grinding and working her g-spot.

“Fuck,” she moaned out again.

“Touch your clit,” he commanded, breathing heavily against her neck.

She slipped one hand between them, finding the sensitive nub. Her mouth fell open as she rubbed in quick circles.

“Oliver,” she choked out.

He went back and forth between grinding and thrusting; and soon she was being pushed into oblivion. Her walls clenched around his cock and her body trembled.

“Yes, yes, yes,” he gave another thrust.

His thighs shook and his cock throbbed inside of her. He coated her walls with sticky cum. He kept his arm wrapped around her as they both came down. She rest her forehead on his shoulder for a moment. It was then that she realized the elevator had been stopped on his floor. She wondered how long it had been that way. It didn’t matter, though, it wasn’t like anyone, but him used this elevator.

He slipped out of her, but didn’t let her onto the floor just yet.

“You got distracted,” he muttered, pulling back to look her in the eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

He was just so gorgeous it made her breath catch in her throat. The way he looked at her, so primal, made something equally so tug at her insides.

“What was that?” he asked.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Queen,” she said.

“Good,” he pressed her into the wall again, leaning in and attacking her lips.

He kissed her hard enough to bruise. It was painful, but a good kind of pain. She held onto him, kissing him back and daring to let her hands go higher. They tangled in his hair, grabbing, but not risking a tug.

“Naughty,” he moaned against her lips.

Oliver backed up, holding her tight to him with one arm, while he reached with the other to hit a button to open the door. He carried her through to the penthouse as if she weighed nothing. They made it to the dining room table where he set her down on the edge of the very expensive looking wood table. He adjusted his clothing a little before moving in closer.

“Relax,” he commanded.

“Yes, Mr. Queen.”

She leaned back on her elbows and watched him carefully. He reached down, cupping her core. She bit down on her lip as he started to press two fingers into her. He didn’t hesitate a moment before pumping his fingers in and out of her.

“Oh god,” she gasped.

The way his fingers worked her felt so good. He used his thumb to press against her clit, adding to the pleasure. Her hips bucked upward into his hand without her meaning to. He didn’t stop her, instead he thrust his fingers harder. She gripped onto the edge of the table when she started to get closer to her third orgasm. Just as she was about to hit her peak, he slowed down and pulled his hand back.

Felicity whined.

“Patience, Ms. Smoak.”

She swallowed thickly and nodded.

He waited until she had calmed before starting again. It went on like this for who knows how long. He brought her close to the edge, but slowed down and dragged it out. She ached so much that she thought she might cry. He continuously denied her an orgasm until she was a shaking, whimpering mess on his table.

“Would you like to cum?” he asked, teasing her entrance.

“God, yes,” she choked out, “I need to cum. Please, Mr. Queen.”

With a smirk he slammed his fingers into her once more. He pumped them in and out mercilessly while his thumb pressed down on her clit. It only took a few moments for her to get close again. The ache between her legs was so intense. She whipped her head back, her entire body trembled, and her walls clenched tightly around his fingers.

“Oh god, Oliver!” she screamed.

She swore she saw stars when she was coming down. Her chest moved up and down as she tried to catch her breath. She blinked a few times, looking up at Oliver. He stood tall, holding his hand up. His fingers were absolutely drenched. It was way more than just their intermingled cum from when they were in the elevator.

“God,” she breathed out.

He chuckled and wiped his fingers off on his slacks. “You are so sexy,” he stepped between her legs.

She could feel his covered and very hard cock against her thigh. He pressed his lips to hers roughly. Leaning down further, he pressed his hand against the table. His other hand moved to tug his pants and boxers again. He trailed his lips downward, kissing her jaw, and then her neck.

“You smell so good,” he mumbled against her skin before nipping at her pulse point.

She moaned in response.

He grabbed her thigh and tugged her closer, so that he could begin to penetrate her again. She had barely recovered from her orgasm, her walls still fluttered with aftershocks.

“Fuck yes,” he moaned.

She wrapped her leg around him, giving him more leverage to thrust into her. Every time he filled her completely he made her feel so good. He rubbed against her walls in the best way, she knew she wasn’t going to last very long at all. She’d never met someone so talented in so many aspects of sex. Part of her wanted to see more of what he could do, but this was all about him.

His grip on her thigh tightened as his body shook. “Fuck,” he hissed.

Her walls clenched him again. That was all it took to push him over the edge completely. He gave a rough thrust into her, cum spurted from his tip, coating her walls yet again. She held onto him, moaning his name as she came undone. Oliver rest his head on her shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

“Wow,” she breathed out.

He chuckled, “You can say that again,” he pulled out of her and put his softened cock back into his boxers. “I could fuck you all night,” he whispered.

“But?” she asked.

“Not exactly a but..” he said.

She slid off the table and stood tall in her heels. “Then what’s stopping you, Mr. Queen?” she batted her eyelashes.

“Don’t temp me, Ms. Smoak, or I will keep you here all night,” he moved closer to her again, his hands slid down to squeeze both her ass cheeks.

She loved the feeling of his warm hands against her bare ass. “Mmm,” she groaned.

“I should let you leave,” he muttered, but didn’t pull his hands away.

The scene wasn’t broken yet, so she start to inch her hand towards his unzipped pants. She dipped it inside, slipping past the elastic of his boxers, and finding his cock. He gripped onto her harder as she started to stroke him.

“I don’t want to leave, Mr. Queen,” she said with feigned innocence.

“Fuck,” he moaned.

She stroked him harder, twisting her wrist each time she neared his tip. Their mixed cum helped her speed up her movements. So slick and slippery. He quickly started to harden again. She couldn’t help but smirk at the fact she was doing this to him. It didn’t take very long for him to take control again, though.

“Stop,” he grabbed her wrist.

With ease that could have been terrifying, he twisted her around and pressed her wrist into her back. He bent her over the table, giving him a perfect view of her ass. She gripped onto the edge of the table with one hand while he started to drag his cock along her slit. He slipped into her and began to thrust with his usual quick and rough pace. Letting go of her wrist, he allowed her to hold onto the table tightly. He kept one hand on her hip and the other gripped her ass cheek.

“I love your ass,” he grunted.

“It’s all yours,” she moaned.

“Fuck yes,” he thrust in hard enough to make the table squeak on the marble floor.

He kept going, filling the room with the sound of their wet bodies meeting. Oliver snaked his hand around, managing to slide between her and the table to find her clit. He rubbed that overly sensitive bundle of nerves until she was falling over the edge again. She groaned loudly. It was even more intense than the last and she knew it wasn’t over yet. He kept thrusting even after pulling his hand away.

“Oliver,” she moaned.

He filled her again, but took a moment to grind against her.

“Ohhhh,” she gasped.

The grinding, oh god the grinding it felt so amazing. He repeatedly brushed against her g-spot, making it difficult for her to even come down from her sexual high. No, she was pushed very hard into another orgasm.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she dragged her nails across the wood table.

She squeezed him tightly. Her walls clamping down on him over and over again. He moaned as his cock twitched inside of her. A few profanities fell from his lips. They took a few moments to just breathe as they came down. He slowly pulled out. She whined at the loss of contact between them.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

And just like that the scene was over.

“Mhmm,” she mumbled, pushing herself up.

She turned towards him and straightened out her clothing. He did the same.

“Good,” he smiled that sweet and charming smile, “You did a really good job.”

He stepped closer to her again, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. She closed her eyes and rest her head against his chest. He gave her a gentle kiss on the top of her head. She was so grateful that he took the time to do this. He didn’t know her, he didn’t have to be such a good person, and most certainly didn’t have to be nice to her.

“You really do smell good,” he mumbled.

She laughed. “It’s french fries.”

“Mmmm,” he kissed her head again.

Because it wasn’t as intense as the last time it didn’t seem necessary to stretch this out. “I guess I should go now,” she pulled back and looked up at him.

“You don’t have to,” he said.

“I don’t want to keep you all night.”

He looked almost confused. “Does no one ever take care of you, Felicity?”

She shrugged her shoulders.

He pressed his lips together for a moment. She hoped that he could tell that she didn’t want to talk about it. It didn’t matter how much he paid her, she wasn’t going to talk about her other clients or her personal life. Those were her rules.

Oliver started leading her down the hallway. “Why don’t you get cleaned up? I’m going to make you some coffee.”

She decided not to argue and just do what he said. Still, she didn’t want to waste his time so she cleaned up quickly before heading into the kitchen. She sat at the breakfast bar in the same spot she had the time before. He slid her a cup of coffee and a granola bar. She took both and watched him for a moment. He seemed to be thinking about something.

“What?” she asked with her mouth full of granola.

He shook his head. “I don’t want to pry so I guess I’ll just ask you something else I was thinking about.”

“Okay…” she said warily.

“Nothing bad,” he promised, “Just wondering if you would be willing to add another person to the mix next time?”

“Next time?”

“Of course.”

“Oh,” she mumbled. “Uh another person? I think I can deal with that. A woman?”

“No,” he picked up a cup of his own coffee, “A man.”

“Oh,” she nodded, “Yes I can do that. It will cost more.”

“Good,” he sipped his coffee and completely ignored the fact she was asking for more money.

He wanted to ask more, she could see it, but she was glad that he didn’t. She focused on her coffee and granola bar. This man was something else. Handsome, sexy, very talented, but at the same time he was sweet and caring. She almost wanted to know more about him, but that would be breaking the most important rule; _**don’t get close to clients.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter features a threesome and if that is not your thing then I suggest skipping this one. although, i do have to say i worked very hard on this chapter so....

Oliver rubbed his temples. He had been staring at case after case for the last several hours. There was still work to be done, but it was getting late. He would have to assign cases to his staff of lawyers the next day, but right now he was done. Done with work and done with waiting for his appointment with Felicity. He probably shouldn’t have been so impatient, but he couldn’t help himself. Felicity seemed to be the only woman that could handle him. He had tried with previous prostitutes and girlfriends too, but no one could last as long as she did. Her stamina rivaled his own and it was something that he didn’t want to let go of. He didn’t care how much he had to pay her.

It wasn’t just about the sex, although it was fantastic. He led this kind of lifestyle as a sort of therapy. Oliver had been through some rough times. He hit lows that he wouldn’t wish on his worst enemy. His life spun so out of control and now he felt like he needed to keep a tight hold on control. He knew it wasn’t possible. It wasn’t possible to keep everything under his control, not his job, not his employees, or really anything in his life. Something always happened that he couldn’t stop, but as a dominant he could fill that need, that craving. It felt good. He was able to release his frustrations in a safe and healthy way. There wasn’t any way that he would do something that would actually harm him or his submissive.

She wasn’t actually his submissive. That didn’t matter. All that matter was that she was taken care of when she was with him. It was important to him. He also found it strange that she was so confused by it. Who has she been with that mistreated her so poorly? He kind of wanted to kick their ass. It just wasn’t right to put a submissive through hell and not make sure they were all right.

Oliver let out a long sigh as he left the office. Everything was going to be fine. His friend was going to meet him at his penthouse before Felicity got there. Tommy Merlyn was his best friend. He was the person that was always there for him. And one of the only people he felt comfortable sharing this part of his life with. He and Tommy both knew something about the other that no one else did and they planned on keeping those little secrets to themselves. It was all a matter of trust. They had done some things early in their college days. Things that usually meant another girl between them. He wanted to do it again. Something about the idea of Felicity being with the both of them turned him on. He couldn’t wait to push her to her limits again.

The drive from work to his home felt like a minute on autopilot. He parked and walked towards the large building. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets as he walked; his fingers twitched with the need to touch Felicity again. It had only been a week since their last session, but it seemed like an eternity.

“You’re late,” Tommy’s voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“And?” Oliver smirked.

“She’s not here yet,” he muttered.

“Then I’m not really late.”

“You’re late meeting me,” he dragged out the last word, giving a small pout.

Oliver chuckled.

They walked inside of the building and waited for Felicity. She still had a few more minutes before she was late. Oliver almost wanted her to be late. It meant that he could punish her and if he were being honest his fingers were twitching at the thought. They were going to play the same game they usually did, but with Tommy as his “partner” this time. In real life Tommy was simply his best friend and worked in a different career field.

The minutes ticked by ever so slowly. He looked down at the expensive watch on his wrist, “Hmmm,” he hummed.

“She late?” Tommy asked.

“You know she is,” Oliver couldn’t stop the smirk that formed on his lips.

“Such a shame,” he feigned disappointment.

It was only a couple minutes later that Felicity was entering the building. He moved his eyes over her petite frame. She was incredibly gorgeous and he thought that of her the moment he met her. Today she wore a tight, but professional dress. It hugged her figure perfectly. If he hadn’t already known that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath he would’ve figured it out very quickly. As sexy as she looked there was something inherently innocent about her.

Maybe it was the tiny voice she used on the phone when she told him, “I’ve never done this with two men before. My clients always ask for me to be with other women.”

It made him want to make sure this night was memorable.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Queen….” she started to say.

He raised up a hand, “We’ll discuss it later, but I do think you owe my colleague an apology too.”

“Of course,” she turned her gaze to Tommy’s.

Oliver watched them both. He could tell by the way his friend was watching her that he was completely enamored too.

“I’m sorry, Mr…” she bit down on her lip.

“Merlyn,” Tommy smirked.

Oliver hit the button on the private elevator and stepped inside. Tommy took her by the hand and tugged her inside.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Merlyn,” she whispered.

Tommy took her chin into his grasp, holding her between his forefinger and thumb. Gently, he pulled her closed her and pressed his lips to hers. Something stirred in Oliver as he watched. He was already aching to touch her, but something tugged at his insides when Tommy shoved his tongue into Felicity’s mouth. His hands cupped her ass, causing her to groan into Tommy’s mouth. He kneaded her ass through the dress, teasing her and making her moan that much louder.

He walked backwards, putting his hands on her hips as Tommy kept his lips firmly attached to Felicity’s for a few more seconds. When he pulled back he licked his lips, his chest moved up and down heavily with each panting breath.

“So, how’re you going to punish her?” he asked between breaths.

Felicity looked between them, a worried expression crossing her face.

“Well, she was very late,” Oliver kept his hands on her hips and pulled her back against him, so she could feel his cock on her ass. “I think the punishment should fit the crime.”

He and Tommy shared a knowing look. The only punishment that seemed to fit was a delay in her pleasure. It was one of his favorite games.

“I’m sorry,” Felicity repeated quietly.

“Relax, Miss Smoak,” he ground his hips into her ass.

“Yes, Mr. Queen.”

He pulled his hands away from her almost letting her stumble back as he moved away. Tommy swooped in and steadied her.

“Seems to me I deserve a real apology,” he said, looking to Oliver.

He gave his friend a nod. They were both there to play, but Oliver was still in charge. He wouldn’t have even invited Tommy if he thought it would be any other way. Tommy led the way down the hallway, while Oliver gathered himself. He was hard as hell, but he refused to let himself find that sweet release just yet. Letting out a slow breath, he followed the two into his bedroom. They were kissing again, but that just wouldn’t do.

“Miss Smoak,” she slowly pulled back when he spoke, “I want you to suck his dick.”

“Yes, Mr. Queen.”

“I was getting there,” Tommy pouted a little.

“Are you really complaining?” Oliver quirked a brow.

“Nope,” he laughed.

He waved his hand motioning Tommy to get up higher on the bed. Tommy scooted back and Felicity followed. She started to undo his belt and button. He watched her tug down his friend’s pants and immediately take him into her mouth.

“Oh god,” Tommy breathed.

Oliver felt his cock twitch in his pants, but ignored it. He crawled up onto the bed behind Felicity, gripping her ass again. God, he loved her ass. It was so round and perfect. He fully planned to fuck it that night. But right now he was more interested in her pussy. He pushed up her dress until it was bunched at her waist. His hand moved down, spreading her legs further apart. She was bent over so perfectly that he had easy access to her dripping folds.

“She’s so wet just from sucking you off,” he muttered.

“Shit,” Tommy groaned louder.

Oliver leaned in and dragged his tongue across her slit. She groaned against Tommy’s cock, causing him to gasp loudly.

“Christ, Ollie. Do it again,” he said.

“What was that?” he peered over Felicity at his friend.

“Please,” Tommy whined.

He smirked and leaned back to down to tease Felicity’s pussy. His tongue moved along her slit, just high enough to reach her clit. Everything he did elicited more sounds from her and in turn louder and more numerous sounds from Tommy. It was like music to his ears. Oliver leaned back, but quickly raised his hand. He penetrated her with two fingers, slowly pumping them in and out of her.

“Ahhh, fuck fuck fuck!” Tommy shouted as he trembled beneath Felicity.

Oliver pulled his fingers from within her. She had been wet, but not necessarily close to an orgasm, which was exactly what he wanted. When she pulled off with a loud pop, he knew what he wanted from her next. The original plan had been to wait a little longer, but watching her suck off Tommy made him a little needy. He could have honestly blown his load right there, but he was damn determined not to.

“Turn around,” he said.

Without hesitating, Felicity turned to look up at him.

“My turn,” he nodded down at his throbbing cock.

He was visibly straining against his slacks. She quickly undid his pants and tugged them down. Her lips wrapped around his tip, teasing his slit with her tongue.

“Fuck,” he groaned.

She took more of him in, bending down in the same way she did before, her ass high in the air.

Tommy had caught his breath at this point. He leaned up watching the two of them, but he didn’t stay watching for long.

“Can I taste her?” he asked.

Oliver gave a small grunt, but nodded, “Do it.” He wanted to feel what Tommy had felt.

Tommy disappeared beneath her. Oliver knew immediately when he started working her pussy. Felicity groaned and her throat tightened around him. Her mouth and throat were already so warm and wet, but with the added tightness it was unreal. It felt so good. He wanted this to last, but he knew he wouldn’t.

“Touch my balls,” he commanded.

Felicity reached up and squeezed his balls in her hand. She massaged as she sucked and swallowed around his cock.

“Fuck,” he put his hand on the back of her head, holding her down where she was.

His balls tightened and his cock gave an almost violent twitch as he came. Cum spurted from his tip and shot down her throat. He could feel her swallowing every drop, milking him for all he was worth. His hand finally moved away and she pulled off.

“Oh god,” she whispered.

He panted, watching her as she neared her own orgasm, but just as she was about to reach it, Tommy pulled back.

She whimpered in response.

Tommy licked his lips, “Not yet babe.”

Oliver smirked. He slid off the bed for a second to remove the rest of his clothes. Tommy did the same. When Oliver climbed back into bed, he tugged the dress from Felicity’s body. The red fabric fell to the floor, nobody giving it another thought. He could plainly see that Felicity was aching to be touched.

“I think we should make her watch,” he said, looking into Felicity’s eyes, “And if she touches herself, she has to wait even longer for us to fuck her.”

“Oh yes,” Tommy chuckled.

“Lie back on the pillows, Miss Smoak.”

“Yes, Mr. Queen.”

He kept his eyes on her for an extra moment. Her pale body nestled into the large amount of dark green pillows was a stark contrast, but she looked so beautiful.

“Ollie,” Tommy purred as he kissed his neck.

“Mmm,” he moaned.

It had been awhile since he’d been with Tommy this way, but it was like riding a bicycle. He could feel Tommy behind him, already getting hard again. His hand snaked around between them, taking Oliver’s cock in his hand.

“Did I say you could touch?” he asked.

Tommy pouted against his neck, “No.” He let go of his cock.

Oliver’s gaze moved to Felicity. Her eyes were glued to them and her fingers were digging into her thighs. She was already having trouble.

He smirked and turned around, smashing his lips against Tommy’s. His fingers tangled in his dark hair. Oliver leaned forward until Tommy was lying on the bed. He was only half hard, but his friend was fully erect. He straddled his lap and rolled his hips against Tommy’s. Their cocks brushed together.

“Fuck, Ollie,” Tommy whimpered.

Oliver grabbed onto Tommy’s wrists and pinned him to the bed. He rubbed his cock against Tommy’s again and again.

“Do you want to cum, Tommy?” he asked.

He looked up at him with wide eyes. Those dark hues blown with lust.

“Say it,” Oliver ground his hips down.

“Fuck! I want to cum, please.”

Felicity whimpered beside him. He looked over at her, seeing her fists twisted into the sheets and a desperate wetness between her legs. It was driving him mad. The way Tommy was moaning for him, the way that Felicity was almost begging for him, and the way he had all the control in this situation. It was so perfect.

Oliver rubbed his cock against Tommy’s, causing the right amount of friction. He shook below him and his cock throbbed. Tommy came in spurts, shooting his cum onto his chest.

Felicity cried out. “Please! I need to cum, please,” she begged.

He let go of Tommy as soon as he was done cumming and moved towards Felicity, pulling her closer. Oliver knelt in front of her. His fingers dipped down. She was so wet her thighs were coated.

“Are you going to be late again?” he asked.

“Never,” she said.

“Never, what?”

“Never, Mr. Queen.”

He pulled her petite body onto his. Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist. He guided her body down onto his cock.

“Holy shit,” Tommy whispered.

“You’ll get a turn next,” Oliver muttered as he rolled his hips into her.

Felicity moved her body to meet his thrusts. He slipped in and out of her with ease.

“Touch her,” he said to Tommy.

Tommy moved behind her. His hands went to her breasts, massaging her flesh and pinching at her nipples. She moaned loudly, leaning back into him. His fingers moved downward, finding her clit. Oliver continued to thrust roughly into her while Tommy pinched her clit and rubbed it almost mercilessly.

“Yes, yes, yes!” she cried.

He kept moving, working her through the orgasm. Tommy didn’t let up either. Together they pushed her into a second orgasm. The way she squeezed his cock so tight finally pushed him over the edge. He grunted and came inside of her, coating her walls with sticky cum. He pulled out of her, but they weren’t nearly finished.

Tommy was hard again and like Oliver said, he would get a turn next. Felicity turned in their grasp and this time Tommy knelt, taking her into his arms and penetrating her.

“Oh god,” she gasped.

“Oh god is right,” Tommy grunted, “She’s so tight.”

“I know,” Oliver breathed.

He gave himself another moment to gather himself and to watch them before he took over what Tommy had been doing earlier. He stimulated her breasts, working them in his hands, and causing her that much more pleasure. They hadn’t given her any time to recover which meant…

“Fuck!” she screamed as she was slammed into a third orgasm.

His fingers dipped down to find her poor clit. He rubbed slowly, watching her face as well as Tommy’s.

“Shit!” Tommy shouted.

Felicity’s fourth orgasm pushed Tommy into an orgasm of his own. They both trembled. Oliver had to bite back his own moan. It was so sexy. So hot to watch them lose it. And to know that he had something to do with the orgasms made it that much sweeter.

He held onto Felicity gently. She panted heavily and so did Tommy. Oliver could allow them a few minutes to catch their breath, but they weren’t done yet. He wanted to do one more thing. Slowly, he let go and let Tommy take her into his arms again. Oliver watched him for just a moment. He gave Felicity soft and sweet kisses. She probably needed it.

He dug into the drawer beside his bed, grabbing a vibrator and lube. Tommy and Felicity moved closer to him. He gave them both soft kisses.

“I’m not finished with you yet,” he said to Felicity.

She nodded. “Of course, Mr. Queen.”

“I want to fill you,” he squeezed her ass.

She visibly swallowed and nodded.

“I want to feel your perfect ass while Tommy fucks that perfect pussy again.”

“God yes,” Tommy moaned.

He knew that it would still be a few minutes until Tommy was actually ready again, but that was okay. They got into position, Tommy lying down, Felicity on top of him, and Oliver behind her. Tommy’s hands wandered over Felicity while Oliver lubed up his fingers. He moved his hand across her crack before wiggling them in between. Oliver teased her puckered hole, getting her nice and slick.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good,” he whispered, leaning down to bit her ass cheek.

He pressed his fingers in, causing a loud moan to fall from her lips.

“This is so hot,” Tommy practically whined, “How are you already getting me hard again.”

Oliver chuckled. He worked his fingers inside of her until she let him know she was ready.

“Are you ready, Tommy?” he asked.

“Oh fuck yes.”

Felicity lowered herself onto Tommy’s cock first and then Oliver slathered a good amount of lube onto his dick. He pressed inside of her slowly.

“Oh,” she whimpered.

Her walls squeezed him so tight. She was warm and tight and just amazing. He pressed in all the way, his hips flush against her ass.

They waited a couple of seconds before he and Tommy quickly found a good rhythm. Oliver thrust in and out at about the same time that Tommy did. They continuously filled her over and over again. The pace was slower, but each of them was feeling very satisfied, if their moans were any indication.

They continued like this, dragging out their pleasure for as long as they could. After awhile Oliver reached over to grab onto the vibrator. He and Tommy were grinding their hips against Felicity, slowly pushing her into her orgasm, but slow just wasn’t fast enough. He flicked on the vibrator to to speed and shoved it between Felicity and Tommy.

“Oh...oh…. ahh!” she shouted.

He held the vibrator against her already sensitive clit until she was screaming. Her body shook between them. Her walls tightening and eliciting shouts from both men. He kept the vibrator against her as he and Tommy gave rough and sloppy thrusts into her.

“Oh god! It’s t-too much… too much!” she screamed.

He tossed the vibrator away as a warm gush of liquid splashed against all of their thighs. It became very quiet after that. All of them came down from their orgasms, panting, and just trying to collect themselves.

Tommy was the first to break the silence, “You didn’t tell me she did that.”

Oliver snorted.

Felicity blushed brightly.

They pulled apart and laid down on the bed. Everyone was wet and sweaty, but none of them seemed to care.

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked Felicity.

She nodded, looking up at him. “Just very tired.”

“Are you okay?” he turned to Tommy this time.

“Mhmm,” he hummed, snuggling close to Felicity.

Oliver smiled, “Good. You both did very well.”

He wrapped an arm around them both. Tommy might not have been as submissive as Felicity, but he still wanted to make sure they were both okay.

“Are you sure we can’t just sleep now?” Tommy buried his face in Felicity’s hair.

“Well, you could,” Oliver laughed. “I’m not opposed.”

“I can’t stay,” Felicity said without hesitation.

“If you’re worried about imposing….” Oliver started to say.

“I can’t stay,” she repeated. “I need to get cleaned up and go.”

“Another client?”

“No,” again she didn’t hesitate, “I just can’t stay the night. I need to go soon…. I have a… I just can’t stay.”

He frowned, but guessed she wasn’t going to say anything else about it.

“You should still lie here with us for a little longer,” Tommy hugged her tight.

“Sorry,” Oliver said, “He’s always been a cuddler.”

“I resent that,” Tommy said.

“You don’t.”

Felicity giggled, “You two are something else.”

“We could say the same thing about you,” Tommy laughed.

Oliver nodded. There really was something about this woman. He hired her to sleep with him, to be submissive to him, and yet he was finding himself wanting to know more about her. It was weird to say the least.

“So…. what kind of snacks are there today?” Felicity asked.

Oliver smiled, “I might have some cookies…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short blip of a chapter and there’s no smut. Apologies! I just wanted to focus on the aftercare a little bc well it’s sooo important. Also for some reason I thought there were more chapters to this fic already.... hmmm

Felicity panted heavily. Her body glistened with sweat and the afterglow of sex. Oliver moved up her body, leaving delicate kisses all across her flesh. She was exhausted from everything they had done that night. His stamina seemed endless, but that was not a complaint. She liked being with him even if that meant going for hours and hours on end. And dealing with the overly sensitive… everything afterwards. His kisses made her shiver, goosebumps erupting over her skin.

“Are you alright?” he asked as he left another kiss between her breasts.

“Mhmm,” she whispered.

He moved to lie down beside her, pulling her closer to him. “You did very well.”

Oliver wrapped his arm around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She hummed contently. He was so kind to her. She wondered if she would ever get used to it. The aftercare and gentleness. She was often a submissive, it was what she specialized in, but no one ever treated her this well. More often than not she was left with bruises and emotional exhaustion. She didn’t want to think about that, though. Instead she focused on the way it felt when Oliver ran his fingers through her hair. The warmth of his skin against her cheek as she rested on his chest. It was so easy to lose herself in these moments.

“Is there anything I can get you?” Oliver asked.

“Not yet,” she mumbled, “If you don’t mind.”

“Just rest.”

She wanted dearly to fall asleep right there, but she needed to get home soon. The last thing she needed was to be late and cause suspicion. Her biggest fear was that someone would rat on her and she would lose her daughter. Eliana was the most important person in her life and she couldn’t imagine being without her. Did she really think that Evelyn would tattle on her? No, but there was always a chance. She couldn’t let anything happen to her daughter. That was her only true desire in life.

Her eyes drooped and closed without her consent. She only dozed for a moment or so, but still awoke with a start.

“Sleep,” Oliver said softly.

“No, I can’t,” she said, pulling away from him.

“Why?”

They seemed to have this conversation a lot lately, “Because I have to leave.”

He sighed heavily.

“It’s nothing personal, I promise you. You are so kind to me and I would love to stay longer, but I just can’t.”

She didn’t want him to know about her daughter. If he did, well it would be breaking her rules. Her work life and her personal life were not supposed to cross paths.

“Okay,” he said, “Will you at least…”

“Shower? Yes, I will,” she gave him a smile.

“Good,” he returned the smile.

She scooped up the clothes that had been strewn all of the room and disappeared into his bathroom. It was almost strange how much he wanted to take care of her. Warmth, showers, and food every single time. Deep down she knew it was supposed to be this way, but it was still an odd feeling… to be so cared for and wanted.

Shaking her head, she turned on the water and let steam fill the room. She stepped inside, letting the hot water soothe her muscles. When she washed herself she was careful not to scrub too hard. The person she was with before Oliver had left some marks on her and she did her best to cover them with expensive waterproof makeup. It stayed on through the sweat and touching, but that didn’t mean it was fully stay proof.

It didn’t matter.

She finished her shower and got redressed. It only took her a minute to find Oliver in the kitchen, standing there in nothing but his boxers. The smell of something cooking hit her nose. She let out a low moan.

“What is that?” she asked.

“Turkey sausage and eggs.”

“Mmm,” she licked her lips.

“Protein’ll help you get your energy up for the drive home.”

“Always thinkin’,” she giggled as she sat down at the breakfast bar.

He gave a charming smile, “How do you take your eggs?”

“Scrambled,” she bit down on her bottom lip.

As he cooked the eggs and sausage, she checked the time just to make sure things weren’t going to take too long. She’d already been there for three hours, but she had enough time to eat and get back home before it was considered too late.

Her mind wandered as she watched him flip the sausage in the pan. She wondered if he really did care about her or if he was simply being a good dominant. Not that it mattered either way, she couldn’t get attached to him. It was her number one rule; don’t form a connection with clients. This was a job and she couldn’t afford that kind of mistake. She couldn’t date and she hadn’t since…. She hadn’t dated in a very long time.

“Here you go,” he slid the plate towards her.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

She took a couple of bites while he leaned against the counter.

“Felicity,” he started slowly.

“Yes?”

“Have you ever considered only seeing one client?”

She frowned, “What?”

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Would you ever want to be… my submissive?”

“Oh,” she bit down on her lip, “I don’t think I could.”

“I would pay you whatever you ask…. give you a place to stay…”

She shook her head, “I definitely can’t do that.”

He moved and she instinctively flinched. Oliver paused and put his hands behind his back. “I’m not angry with you,” he said, “But can I ask why?”

“It’s not you, Oliver. I promise you that,” she fiddled with her fingers nervously, “You’re the best client I’ve ever had…”

“But?”

“It’s complicated.”

He watched her carefully before giving one nod.

She still had the feeling that he was angry with her, but she didn’t want to push it by asking. “I should get going,” she said quietly.

He nodded again, walking away into the living room for just a moment. When he came back he handed her the usual wad of cash. She shoved it into her jacket.

“Goodbye, Mr. Queen,” she said as she stepped into the elevator.

“Goodbye, Felicity,” he reached over and hit the button.

They kept eye contact until the doors had closed completely. She wasn’t going to lie the idea of just being his submissive was tempting, but she didn’t know how it would work. It was all just too complicated. Plus taking his offer put her at risk of breaking her rules. It also put her at risk of getting hurt by one of her other clients. She couldn’t just quit cold turkey. Eliana couldn’t be brought into any of this either. She closed her eyes, letting out a long sigh, she wondered how she let her life become this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're back to the smut! 
> 
> This chapter features some sensory deprivation as well as stimulation, so if it's not your thing feel free to skip!

Oliver sighed heavily. He was waiting for Felicity to arrive. She wasn’t even near late, he was just being impatient. They had their weekly sessions, but he missed her when she was away. He had really hoped that she would take his offer and was actually rather surprised when she didn’t. It was obvious that she wasn’t treated well by her other clients. For him it was hard to understand why anyone would treat her with anything other than the utmost respect. Yes, she was a prostitute and a lot of people didn’t see sex workers as much of anything, but they did that things that most wouldn’t. They risked so much just being with clients.

Felicity, though, she was something special. He barely knew a thing about her, but there was something there. Something underneath that pretty face that he wanted to know. He probably shouldn’t. They only had a professional relationship…. if they could call what they did professional. He shouldn’t get attached to someone he barely knew, someone that could quit and be gone before he could even blink.

Swallowing thickly, he shoved down those thoughts and focused on what he and Felicity were going to do that night. He had talked to her on the phone a few days ago, asking her about things she was willing to do, and how far they could take their session. There wasn’t a time he could think of that he was actually nervous about a session. They were always so therapeutic and relaxing. He knew this one would be too, but for some reason he felt nerves bubble in his stomach when he thought about doing new things with Felicity, nerves and excitement if he were being honest.

The buzzer from downstairs had him pushing himself to his feet with barely a thought. He let Felicity in and had the elevator sent down to her. When it came back and the doors opened, he had to stop himself from letting his jaw drop to the floor. She looked so sexy in a short and very tight black dress, which was paired with nearly knee-high boots. He watched her walk towards him.

“I take it you like my new outfit, Mr. Queen,” she gave an innocent giggle before spinning to show him the back.

Or lack thereof. The backless dress showed off her creamy and smooth skin. He wanted nothing more than to put his mouth and hands on her.

“Oh yes, Ms. Smoak,” he smiled and motioned her forward.

When she was within his reach, he grabbed onto her gently and pulled her closer. His lips found hers and his fingers trailed down her spine, causing her to shiver.

He barely pulled back from the kiss, “I have a lot of plans for you tonight,” he breathed against her lips.

“I’m ready,” she brushed her lips against his, “I want it,” she groaned.

“Always so impatient, Ms. Smoak,” he chuckled as he reached down and grabbed her ass through her dress.

“I can’t help it,” she pouted.

He had to keep himself from groaning. There was something so innocent yet sexy about that pout. He nipped at her bottom lip and kissed her again. Both hands cupped her ass, massaging gently as they kissed. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, dragging the wet muscle along her tongue, savoring her sweet taste.

When he pulled back that time, she was panting heavily.

“Mr. Queen,” she whispered.

He smirked, “I want to see just how ready you are.”

His hand moved to her front, inching under her dress. As he got higher, she bit down on her lower lip. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath. He swallowed thickly and cupped her, his finger dragging along her slit. Her wetness collected on the digit.

“So wet,” he moaned.

“I need you,” she whined.

He pulled his hand back and sucked his finger cleaned. She practically whimpered.

“You know I should punish you,” he muttered.

She pouted at him again.

“But maybe I’ll let it slide just this once,” he scooped her into his arms and carried her bridal style into his bedroom.

He had taken time to set up the room the way he needed it. Silk ties, a blindfold, and a few other things sat on his bed. There were lit candles, massage oils, and ice beside the bed as well. She looked at him with a raised brow.

“You will see,” he said, setting her down to stand.

He reached around and undid the zipper of her dress. She tugged the fabric down, letting it pool at her feet. His eyes dragged down her body. She was simply gorgeous.

He got down in front of her. His fingers ghosted over her sides. Despite not being touched, she shivered and her soft skin erupted with goosebumps. He took the zipper of one of her boots in between his thumb and forefinger, tugging down gently. His lips found her thigh, just giving her one soft kiss as he removed the boot. He did the same thing on the other leg.

It was one of those days that all he wanted to do was worship her body and he planned on doing so. He was going to tie her to the bed and take his time making her feel everything. Her body was going to be putty in his hands. He was going to watch her tremble under his touch. Feel her lose control over and over again.

He leaned in and pressed a kiss just above her core. Trailing down slowly, he kissed her clit before daring to flick his tongue out and tease. The tiny gasp that fell from her lips had him smirking. He couldn’t help it; he loved those little sounds and to be the one that caused him only spurred him on. Felicity backed up a little and sat on the bed. He happily moved forward, taking her legs and setting them over his shoulders. Wasting no time, he leaned back in, dragging his tongue up and slit and tasting her wetness.

She groaned loudly, her fingers moving to grip onto his hair. He didn’t let up. All he wanted to do was push her into that first orgasm of the night. Licking her slit, sucking her clit and humming against the sensitive nub. His cock twitched in his pants, but he wasn’t going to give into those urges just yet. Besides, the longer he waited the more satisfying that sweet release was.

“Oh god,” she gasped.

It was only a moment later that she started to tremble. He sucked roughly on her clit, pushing her through the orgasm. When she started to come down, he finally pulled back. There was wetness on his chin, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He stood and leaned in to kiss her gently. She pulled back after a second. Her tongue flicked out, dragging over his chin and lips, tasting herself on him.

He couldn’t help but groan, “You’re so sexy, Ms. Smoak.”

She giggled innocently.

He nipped at her lower lip, tugging for a moment before letting go. “Get up on the bed,” he commanded.

“Yes, sir,” she moved quickly to get up onto the bed.

“Lie down,” he said, “Hands above your head.”

When she was in position he stepped towards her. He bound her wrist with silk ties. The fabric was gently, but tied tight enough that she wouldn’t be getting away. He did this to both wrists and ankles.

“Where are you at?” he asked.

“Green,” she whispered.

They implemented a different set of rules for that night. Usually it was used for really hard play, but he wanted to make sure that she was okay. Green she was good, Yellow almost too much, but not just yet, and then red. If she called out red it was the same as calling out a safeword.

“Good,” he leaned forward and placed a blindfold over her eyes.

He pulled back, not making a sound, but instead standing there, watching and waiting. It was almost cruel to deprive her of her senses. No sight and no sound. No way to reach out and touch. He wanted to touch her, of course. It was going to drive him crazy not to. All he wanted was to give her sensory overload, but he needed to be patient.

His eyes moved over her body. He watched every little movement she made. Her finger twitched. She adjusted the position of her hips. He bit down on his lip. She took in a deep breath, causing her bare chest to move up and down. Her nipples were hard just begging to be touched.

The quiet stretched through the room. He barely let out a breath of his own. It seemed like he had been standing there for eons, but it couldn’t have been more than a couple minutes. As time continued to tick by, she became more fidgety. She tugged at the restraints and tilted her head, searching for any kind of sound.

“Oliver?” she finally spoke.

“I’m here,” he whispered.

She seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

“Do you want me to touch you, Ms. Smoak?”

She nodded, “Please.”

He rolled up his sleeves and moved down between her legs again. Biting down on his lower lip again, he dragged his gaze upward. So beautiful. He reached for the warm massage oils, slathering his hands with them before taking her calf into his hand, massaging her tender skin.

“Mmm,” she moaned.

He massaged both her legs. Kneading her flesh and rubbing the coconut scented oil into her skin.

“So warm,” she breathed out.

He nodded, though she couldn’t see. His hands kept travelling upward. He gripped her ass, causing loud groans from her as he massaged. Then to her stomach and chest. He gently took her breasts into both hands.

“Oh god,” she moaned again.

Each little touch was magnified from her lack of sight. He took care of every inch of her body before coming back to her chest again. Leaning in, he kissed her lips softly as he continued kneading her breasts gently.

“Mr. Queen,” she whined.

“Yes?” he smirked against her lips.

“I want to feel you.”

“So mouthy today,” he let his hand drag down towards her ass again. He grabbed her cheek and then gave a quick smack.

She gasped and pouted, “I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

He’d had enough of his clothes anyway. His cock was straining at this point. He was just lucky had a will of steel. Quickly, he did away with all of his clothing, dropping them to the floor. He climbed onto the bed again, giving his cock a few strokes. His eyes moved down to her pussy and then back up to her lips. He had a better idea of what to do first.

“I think you should wait for your next orgasm,” he said nonchalantly.

He could see that she wanted to whine, but held it in.

“Instead,” he continued, “You are going to do something for me.”

She actually perked up this time.

He smirked and straddled her chest. Taking his cock into his hand, he dragged the head over her lips. She parted them immediately.

“So eager.”

Felicity nodded, “Yes, Mr. Queen.”

He gripped onto the headboard and slipped his cock into her mouth. She was so warm and wet, it made him shudder. He let her suck for a few seconds, just enjoying the way it felt. Slowly, he thrust, allowing more of his length to penetrate her mouth. He had been putting off his own orgasm for so long that he could feel it already building, threatening to blow.

“Shit,” he gripped onto the headboard with both hands.

His hips thrust a little harder, but he was still careful not to hurt her. She sucked hard and suddenly he felt his balls tightening.

“Fuck… Felicity,” he groaned.

His cock twitched in her mouth. Ropes of sticky cum shot from his tip and down her throat. He watched her as she swallowed everything.

Pulling back, he kept his eyes on her mouth, watching the way his cock slipped from between those perfectly plump lips. He leaned down and kissed her again, pressing his tongue inside, tasting himself the way she had done earlier. The saltiness of his cum mixed with the sweetness of her saliva was… interesting and somehow sexy.

When he pulled back, he slid off the bed. She tried to chase him, but didn’t get very far. He grabbed the ice that had started to melt. With the cube between his thumb and forefinger, he pressed it to her lips. She gasped at the sudden coldness. He dragged it down across her neck, across a spot that always made her moan. Her entire body shivered. He swirled the ice around her breasts and across her nipples. His tongue flicked out and over her nipples, causing a contrast of warm and cold.

“Mmm,” she squirmed under his touch.

He dragged the ice downward over her stomach and bellybutton, licking along the trail as he went. The ice went into his mouth, pressing to his tongue for a few moments. When he thought the wet muscle was cold enough, he lay it flat against her clit.

“Ohh,” she gasped again.

The different sensations were driving her crazy and it was only turning him on even more. He kept teasing her pussy until the ice had melted completely. There was more, of course, but now he just wanted to taste her again. He pressed his tongue inside of her while he used his thumb to rub her clit. His tongue wiggled around inside of her, pressing against her walls, and savoring her taste.

“Oh… oh!” she groaned loudly.

If she had more movement, he knew that her legs would be tightly clamped around his head. The way she was moving, her body begging for freedom as she started to climax. She trembled and came around his tongue. Her walls clenching and spilling her juices, which he happily lapped up.

As he pulled back, he watched her panting for breath. Her body covered in a thin layer of sweat and her chest moving up down with each breath. She had her head slightly tilted and her lips parted. It was one of the sexiest images he had ever seen. He wished he got to see it more often.

Shaking his head, he pushed himself. He climbed onto the bed and towards her; he needed to kiss those perfect lips again. Gently, he kissed her lower lip and then upper. She kissed him back, slowly and lazily.

The original plan was to use the candle wax on her next, but he didn’t want to anymore. He wanted to feel her wrapped around him.

“I’m going to fuck you,” he whispered against her lips.

“Yes,” she moaned.

“I’m going to fill you…. stretch you… make you scream,” he tugged at her lower lip.

“Yes!” she tried to thrust her body upwards, searching for him, begging for him. 

He stroked himself a couple of times until he was completely hard. Without any hesitation, he thrust himself into her. She gave a strangled groan as his thick length filled her. He kissed her again, roughly this time. Hard enough to possibly bruise her lips. She only groaned and kissed back in response. His body moved quickly, thrusting as hard as he kissed.

It didn’t take very long for her to start clenching around his cock. He wasn’t near finished yet; he wasn’t near done yet and he planned on holding on for as long as he could. Even through the amazing tightness and warmth of her climax. She squeezed him so tight, gushing around him. He kept going and took the time to grind against her, rubbing at her gspot.

“Fuck!”

He reached down to find her clit; he worked the little nub and pushed her into a second orgasm.

“Oh… god…. Oliver!” she screamed.

He watched her tremble below him. Felt the way she clench a second time. He was getting closer, but he didn’t want it to end yet. As she came down, he slowed down. His hands reached up to undo her ties. He had to stop completely to reach the ones on her ankles, but he could feel her pulsing walls against his cock.

Then he rolled. He put himself on his back and Felicity on top.

“Ride me,” he commanded.

She nodded and forced her tired body to thrust.

He bent his knees and moved to meet her thrusts. “Felicity,” he moaned, gripping onto her ass.

“Oliver,” she gasped.

She kept her body moving, getting faster, and soon she was trembling on top of him.

“Fuck,” he let go this time. He let the feeling of her walls gripping him push him over the edge.

They kept moving until it felt like they just couldn’t anymore.

“Ol-i-ver,” she barely whispered as she collapsed forward on top of him.

He panted and carefully slid out of her. She rest her head against his chest.

“Are you okay?” he asked, but didn’t get a response, “Felicity?” he pulled the blindfold off of her.

Her eyes were closed, but he could feel her breathing on his chest.

“Felicity,” he repeated, but still no response, “Crap,” he mumbled.

She had completely passed out. He felt so bad about it too; he should have been more careful not to push her so far. She usually met his stamina and really she did today, but it was a little too much. It was his fault, not hers in the least. He held her close and stood. There was no way he was going to wake her up, but he couldn’t let her sleep in that bed. It just wasn’t clean enough at the moment.

He remembered the few times he asked her to stay there and sleep, but she refused. Should he wake her up? But she needed the rest. That much was obvious. He sighed as he placed her in one of the guest beds. There wasn’t really a way to tell if he was doing the right thing. He decided to let her sleep and to clean up while he waited for her to wake up. Hopefully, she wouldn’t be too pissed at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no smut again. sorry about that. but good news is i’m going to try to update on sundays so there won’t be as much waiting.

“Mmm,” she squeezed her pillow tight.

Felicity’s tired body ached all over. Too much day time work mixed with too much night time work and time spent running around with her daughter had drained her completely. She usually gave herself a day or so in between clients, but the desire to pay off her debts was so strong, she thought it was a good idea to push herself.

Blinking her eyes open, she rolled over to look at her phone, but she was met with a fancy little alarm clock on the bedside table instead. She frowned, trying to register what she was seeing. There was no fancy clock in her room, no silk bed sheets on her bed, and her bed wasn’t even this big.

“Oh god,” she scrambled out of bed.

She was still in Oliver’s penthouse and it was three in the morning. Her heart pounded erratically. She was supposed to be home hours ago. That was how it worked. Each client got a couple of hours and then she had to get back to her daughter, but now she was fucked. And not the good kind of fucked. No, she left her daughter with the babysitter for hours. The seventeen year old babysitter who had school in five hours.

“Oh god,” she repeated.

With shaky hands, she gripped onto the doorknob. Her hand was sweaty, making the knob slippery. She took a deep breath and forced her way out into the hallway. Where were her clothes? Where was Oliver? Why had he let her sleep? She had made it abundantly clear that she couldn’t stay over. Why didn’t he listen? She could lose her daughter over this.

Angry tears prickled at her eyes as she entered his bedroom. The bed was empty, everything put away, and her clothes just sitting on his dresser neatly folded. She snatched them up and started pulling them on as fast as she could. It was hard to get herself put together so quickly, but she couldn’t go home looking like she had just had sex. She had more clothes to change into in the car, but right now she just needed to get the hell out of there.

Felicity ran past the dining room and living room towards the elevator. She completely missed the fact that Oliver had been sitting there working on something from the office.

“Woah woah woah,” he called to her.

Startled, she whipped around, “What?” she snapped.

He paused for a moment, seemingly thrown off by her agitation. “Where are you going? Don’t you need to eat or get a shower?”

“No, I need to get home to my,” she cut herself off and shook her head.

“To your?” he asked.

“I just need to get home. You shouldn’t have let me sleep! You should have woken me up. I told you I can’t stay here,” her body was shaking.

He walked towards her hesitantly, “You passed out, Felicity, you needed the sleep.”

“That’s not your decision to make,” her voice cracked.

She could see that he was mad and confused, but it didn’t matter. This was her life he was tampering with.

“It could be. I could take care of you,” he said.

“I can’t,” she moved towards the elevator again.

“I just want to help.”

“Why?” she whipped around again, “Am I some kind of charity case to you?”

“No!” he shouted back this time.

“Then why? I’m not your friend. I’m not your submissive. I’m _just_ a prostitute and you are _just_ a client.”

As soon as the words left her lips, she felt bad. She also didn’t know if those words were really for him or for her. Everything about this little arrangement was confusing to her and now it was getting worse. She was so confused, so angry, and so scared about what was going to happen next.

Oliver was quiet for a few heartbeats before he walked past her and opened the elevator door. Neither of them said another word as she entered and left the penthouse. She wiped at the tears that had spilled down her cheeks. As she exited the building, she felt as if it were going to be the last time she saw him. How could they keep going after this? She didn’t even know if she would be able to do this job at all anymore.

Felicity got home and got changed in the car. She rushed up the steps and into her apartment building. No one was there. She felt a rush of panic. As if her petite frame hadn’t been trembling enough.

“Ellie?” she called, but no reply.

Finally, she noticed a note on her coffee table. A note from Evelyn’s parents. With note in hand, she ran down the hall and knocked on the door. It took a few moments, but Evelyn’s mother answered the door. She didn’t give Felicity the chance to say or do anything before pushing her way into the corridor.

“This is the last time my daughter will be watching your child for you,” she said.

Nodding, she pressed her lips together.

Mrs. Sharp crossed her arms in front of her chest, “My husband and I don’t care what you’re doing with your time, but you’re not going to keep our daughter up the entire night.”

She nodded again.

Mrs. Sharp disappeared inside of the apartment, leaving her standing there more than a little terrified. It was only a minute or two before she was back, holding a sleeping Ellie.

“You might want to work on your life choices, Ms. Smoak,” she said, handing Eliana over.

“Thank you,” she barely got the words out when Mrs. Sharp turned and closed the door in her face.

Tears welled up in her eyes again as she walked back to her own apartment. Mrs. Sharp didn’t understand. She didn’t know what kind of crap she had gone through or why she was doing what she was. All she wanted to do was take care of Eliana and give her a good life, but it was hard. She was only one person, trying to do this on her own.

Quietly, she crawled into bed with Eliana still in her arms. She didn’t care if she wasn’t in her pajamas; she just wanted to lie down with her daughter. Eliana was and always would be the most important person in her life.

“I’m sorry mommy is failing you,” she whispered, kissing the top of her head.

She wasn’t going to be able to work at night again until she found a babysitter. At least she would have more time to spend with her daughter. But how long could she go before she started to run low on funds?

* * *

Oliver stood by the elevator for a good five minutes. She was right and he knew it. They weren’t friends, they weren’t each other’s dom or submissive, they weren’t anything to each other, but a business deal.

He didn’t like it.

They knew each other in ways that he’d never known a girlfriend or boyfriend before. So intimate it should have been terrifying, but it wasn’t. He wanted her to be his, not in the sense that wasn’t her own person and belonged to anyone. She wasn’t an object, but he wanted to take care of her. He wanted to see her always and make sure that no one hurt her again. Though, he was really starting to believe that wasn’t going to happen. Ever. The only thing he could think of that was stopping her from saying yes was that she must have a significant other back home. She had to get back home to her something.

Then why was she doing this?

He didn’t know anything about Felicity, but he wanted to know everything. But if she had a someone waiting for her at home every night, then he felt it was better he backed off. He had a feeling that she wasn’t going to come back anyway. Really, he thought he was doing the right thing. He thought that letting her sleep was good because she seemed so tired, but he was wrong. It was stupid.

Fuck!

As much as he wanted to see her again he was going to give her space. Maybe he could find someone else to help him release his urges. He didn’t want to, but he also didn’t want to bother Felicity. Never had he seen her act that way before. He had never seen her so angry. But that wasn’t the only thing he saw. She was terrified. It reminded him of the way that small animals growl and snap when they get scared.

He wanted to know who had her so freaked out. Was it him? Was it whomever she had at home? Or was it something else entirely? Did she answer to someone like a pimp? Did anyone still use that word anymore? Too many questions and he was downright drained.

He probably wouldn’t get any answers, so why keep wondering? That was it. She was gone and she probably wasn’t coming back. It was time to sleep and worry more about his work in a couple of hours. Easier said than done.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok it’s not sunday, but i’m an extremely impatient person and i wanted to share this chapter

It had been almost a month since Oliver had seen or heard from Felicity. He didn’t want to bother her, but he wasn’t going to lie, he missed her a lot. It was something that he wasn’t expecting. He couldn’t help himself. The bubbly blonde was more than just sex to him. He enjoyed sitting with her afterwards and exchanging idle chit chat. Yeah, he hadn’t learned much about her and she hadn’t learned much about him, but still the company was nice. Maybe he was a little lonely. He mainly focused on his work and keeping himself busy.

Shaking his head, he walked into a small diner. He was on the opposite side of town from his law firm and penthouse; he had been meeting with a client that….. frankly couldn’t afford him, but it was a case he wanted to take. It was hard for him to turn down a young woman dealing with a case of assault, so he was doing this pro bono.

He looked around the diner and shoved his hands into his pockets. The place was small and hardly had any people in it at the moment. He’d never been in there before, but after being out of the office running around all day he was starving. An older man showed him to a table and handed him a menu. The entire place had a comfortable and warm atmosphere. There was a television in the corner that was playing The Price is Right. A middle aged couple sat in a booth a few feet away from him while a young girl, a toddler, sat closest to him in a booth of her own. She looked like she was there all by herself, but he figured there was a reason for that.

The older man from before poured him a glass of water. “Your waitress will be here soon,” he promised.

Oliver nodded. He wasn’t worried. Actually, he wouldn’t mind a leisurely lunch. Holding up his menu, he started to look through the options. He didn’t get very far when he heard a tiny clack followed by something hitting his shoe and a small, “Uh ohs.”

He sat the menu down and looked over to see the toddler sliding out of her seat and coming towards him.

“My crayon,” she pointed down at his shoe.

He leaned down to pick up a green crayon, “My favorite color,” he said, handing it to her.

She smiled wide and took it from him. “Mines too.”

There was something almost familiar about those big blue eyes, but he wasn’t quite sure. She giggled and went back to her booth. He went back to his menu, but he could feel her eyes on him. She came back over with her coloring book and crayons.

“You looks lonely,” she said climbing into the seat across from him.

His brows went up a little. How is a child more perceptive than most adults? She sat up on her knees so that she could reach the table.

“You need fries,” she said suddenly.

“I do?” he chuckled.

“Mhmm ands a burger,” she nodded as she spoke, “But no bacon.”

“No bacon?” he asked.

“Mama says that i am not supposed,” she stumbled over the last word, “To have its.”

“But I can have bacon,” he said.

She looked up at him, tilting her head and letting her loose black curls hang in her face a little, “Why?”

“My mom said I can,” Oliver said matter-of-factly.

That seemed like a good enough answer for the toddler. “Okays,” she said before going back to her coloring. “Whats your name?” she asked a moment later.

“Oliver,” he said.

“Oliver,” she repeated, “Like olives… I do not like olives.”

He snorted a little.

“My name is Ellie,” she said, picking up a pink crayon.

“That’s a very pretty name.”

She practically beamed at him.

He wasn’t sure how he ended up with a small child as dining company, but he could hardly complain. She was a sweet and amusing little thing. Though, he did wonder where her parents were… and where his waitress was for that matter.

* * *

Felicity was feeling extra frazzled. You would think with an almost empty diner that things would be fine, but no. She’d been sent to the store because there had actually been a somewhat large rush that morning and they were out of eggs. It was a very small diner, okay? What was supposed to be a five minute trip down the street turned into over ten minutes. By the time she got back it was well past the time she should have checked on her customers She grabbed a pot of coffee and headed towards the couple she had left.

“I’m sorry, so sorry,” she said pouring them both a fresh cup, “Is there anything I can do for you?”

The couple shook their heads. “We’re fine,” the man said, “Take a breath, Felicity.”

They were regulars.

“Thanks, Mr. Kaplan,” she said with a sigh of relief.

Now, she just had to take care of her new customer. Without looking in that direction, she turned back to the kitchen to put the coffee away and grab her note pad.

When she came back out and her gaze fell upon the table she was supposed to be waiting, her mouth fell open. Oliver Queen was sitting there and so was her daughter. She hadn’t seen Oliver in weeks and now he was right there in front of her. What was Ellie doing talking to strangers? Eliana didn’t usually like other people. She was fairly introverted and kept to herself, but now she was talking Oliver Queen of all people.

Felicity couldn’t just keep standing there. She sighed and pushed herself forward. When she stepped up to the table, she didn’t even get to open her mouth to say anything.

“Mama!” Ellie squealed.

Oliver’s eyes were wide. He looked from Felicity to Ellie and back again.

“I mades a new friend,” Ellie continued, “We boths like green.”

“Th-that’s very nice, honey, but you’re not supposed to talk to strangers,” she said in a hushed tone, though Oliver was right there.

“Oliver is not a stranger,” she said with a pout.

Oh how right she was.

“Is there a problem,” the owner of the diner stepped over, “Ms. Smoak we have discussed this….”

Her boss was really relaxed, but she was only allowed to have Elliana there during her shifts if Ellie didn’t bother the customers.

Oliver cleared his throat, “There’s no problem. I’m just having lunch with this sweet little lady,” he smiled sweetly, “Her mother is a friend of mine.”

The older man looked from Oliver to Felicity and then gave a subtle nod.

Felicity had no idea what was going on. She could feel her heart rate rising. Oliver had never done anything bad to her before, yet she felt like he was about to. What if he used her daughter against her? What if he ratted on her to child services? Her stomach twisted in nauseating knots.

She swallowed back her nerves and paranoia. Her boss walked off and she looked to Oliver. “Thank you,” she said because he did just stop her from getting into trouble.

“You don’t have to thank me,” he said quietly.

She pressed her lips together for a moment before nodding, “So uh can I take your order?”

“Oliver wants a burger and fries,” Ellie chimed in.

“Eliana,” Felicity warned.

“No, she’s right. Bacon cheeseburger, no pickles, and an extra side of fries.”

“Thats a lot a lot of fries,” Ellie nodded as she spoke.

Felicity sighed, but wrote down the order. “And to drink?”

“Diet coke.”

“Watching your figure?” she said without looking up from her note pad. It was such a teasing thing to say and it just slipped out.

He chuckled. “Definitely.”

She blushed a little, “Sorry.”

He shook his head. “Please don’t be sorry.”

She sucked in a breath and nodded. “I’ll get this order in.”

In the back she handed over the ticket to her other boss, the wife and co-owner and also cook. She gave a warm smile like she always did before starting on the food.

“You look nervous, dear,” she dropped a burger patty onto the flat top.

“Just one of those days,” Felicity said while filling up a glass with diet coke.

“You can always talk to me,” the older woman looked up to her.

Felicity forced a small smile, “I know. Thank you.”

There was no way she was talking to her boss about the fact that she was a prostitute and one of her clients was now sitting out there waiting for a burger. Oh and he’s hanging out with her daughter. Yeah, that was not a conversation that was going to happen.

She took the coke out to him, “If there’s anything else I can get you…”

“Can we talk later?”

She bit down on her lip, but nodded. “I think that would be a good idea.”

* * *

Oliver’s head was spinning. He never thought that this was the secret Felicity was hiding. Though, now he did wonder if she had a husband or something. But if that were true why would her daughter be here?

He was so shocked, but he didn’t exactly have the luxury of freaking out in the middle of a restaurant. So, he sat there calmly and colored with Ellie. She kept telling him what to do and it was kind of funny.

“Your mom is a nice lady,” he said.

“Mhmm,” Ellie hummed.

“Where’s your dad?” This was wrong, but once he thought the question he couldn’t stop it from tumbling out of his mouth.

Eliana shrugged.

“Oh,” he mumbled.

He shouldn’t have asked that and now he felt like a jerk for bringing it up to a tiny toddler. At least he knew now. Felicity wouldn’t stay overnight because the someone waiting for her at home was this little girl. She couldn’t be his submissive full time because that would mean living arrangements became complicated. The situation was already complicated enough for her. He could only imagine what kinds of things had pushed her to turn to prostitution. And all he wanted was to know more. More about her and the world she lived in. He still wanted to help her, protect her, and take care of her, but it was a little more difficult now.

His thoughts were pushed away when Felicity came back with food. She set the two plates down in front of him.

“Can I get you some ketchup, fry sauce, ranch?” she asked.

“Ketchup is fine,” he slid the smaller plate of fries towards Ellie, “And whatever the little lady would like.”

He could tell that she wanted to say something. Probably along the lines of, “You don’t have to do that,” but she kept her lips pressed together.

Ellie looked at the side order of fries with wide eyes. “For me?” she squeaked, “These are my favoritest!”

Felicity actually smiled, a genuine one at that, before she turned to get the condiments. She brought back a bottle of ketchup for him and ranch for Ellie.

He raised a brow.

“I know, you would think I raised her in the midwest,” she said as she opened the cap for her daughter.

He smiled, glad to see her smile and actually joke, even if it was just for a second. She cleared her throat and quickly went back to her professional demeanor.

“If you need anything else, please don’t hesitate to ask,” she said, backing up and and heading back towards the kitchen.

His eyes moved to Ellie, who was squirting ranch onto her plate. She excitedly dipped a fry in when she was done and popped it into her mouth. Her head tilted back and forth happily as she ate. He was pretty sure that he had never seen another human being so adorable. Well, he would be lying if he said he didn’t think that Felicity was adorable. The sleepy smile she always gave him after they were finished with a session. Her cheeks flushed a soft pink and her pupils still blown. He couldn’t explain it. She was just cute. Cute in the way that he wanted to hold her close and kiss her nose.

But that’s not how he was supposed to think about her. He needed to stop that. Really, he still didn’t know anything about her, so how could he feel these kinds of things towards her. It was confusing to say the least.

“Wants some?” Ellie leaned forward with a ranch covered fry in her hand.

He wasn’t about to say no to her, “Why not?” he took the fry, eyeing it for a moment.

“It’s good!” she encouraged him.

He smiled and tossed it into his mouth. Slowly, he chewed and nodded. “I think I like it.”

“Better than ketchesup,” she giggled.

The way the tiny tot butchered some of her words was just too cute. He enjoyed having lunch with her. She was good company and the food was better than he expected; he could tell everything was made fresh in the back. He dined with Ellie, enjoying his food and watching her color in a picture of a princess. It wasn’t long before he was paying his bill and Felicity was scooting Eliana back into her booth.

“Thank yous, Oliver,” she said, waving at him, “You should comes again.”

He chuckled. “I might have to,” he said, giving the sweet girl a warm smile.

“I’ll be right back, sweetheart,” Felicity said, kissing Ellie on top of her head, “And then we can go home.”

“Okays, mama.”

She motioned him to follow her outside. He stepped onto the sidewalk, following her a few more feet until she stopped.

“I don’t know what you want,” she started to say, sounding rather panicked, “I know I might not be the best mother in the world because of what I do, but please please don’t tell anyone. I shouldn’t have said those things to you and I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’ll do anything if you don’t tell anyone.”

His eyes went wide, “Felicity,” he said calmly, “I don’t want anything from you.”

It wasn’t necessarily true because he would have gladly paid her to come back for another session. He hadn’t had one since that night.

“Wh-what?” she squeaked.

“I don’t want anything from you,” he repeated, “And you don’t have to apologize. You told me before that you couldn’t stay and I didn’t listen. I didn’t understand, but now….” he trailed off.

“You’re not going to tell anyone,” she let out a slow breath, a small tear rolled down her cheek.

“I’m not that kind of guy,” he told himself not to touch her, but the ache to wipe away her tear was too much. He reached up and cupped her cheek, running his thumb across her smooth skin and doing away with the salty tear. “I’ve told you before that I want to help you. To take care of you.”

She closed her eyes for a moment and leaned into his touch. “I know,” she said quietly, “But…” she sighed and looked up at him.

“But?”

“No one has ever…” her voice was shaky, threatening to crack.

“Trust me,” he said.

“What?” she sniffled.

He moved both his hands down to squeeze her shoulders, “Trust me, Felicity.”

His eyes moved over her face as she did the same to him. He didn’t know what she was looking for, sincerity? honestly? Whatever it was he hoped she found it.

“You want me to come back,” she said softly.

He dropped his gaze and kept his lips pressed together.

“I can’t.”

“Why?” he slowly looked up at her.

“I don’t have anyone to watch Ellie anymore.”

He thought for a moment, “I can help with that.”

She gave him a confused look. That same look she gave him when he tried to take care of her and show her kindness after a session.

“I’ve missed our sessions, Ms. Smoak,” _I’ve missed you,_ “And I can only assume that you’re not seeing anyone else right now.”

She swallowed thickly.

“I’m not asking you to give up the rest of your clients for me. I won’t ask again, but if you need the money.”

She nodded this time.

He reached into his wallet and dug out a card, “Call this man and tell him that Oliver sent you.”

With shaky hands, she took it from him, “Okay,” she said softly, “Call me in a couple of days?”

He let out his own shaky breath, “Of course.”

“Thank you,” she said, looking into his eyes.

“You’re welcome.”

“I mean it,” she leaned up almost hesitantly and pressed her lips to his.

He was a little shocked, but he didn’t wait a single moment to kiss her back. She backed up a little, hitting the brick wall behind her. He pressed her against it as he kissed her, glad that he wasn’t the only one that felt the tension between them. This wasn’t just a thank you kiss. There was uninhibited sexual tension between them. Sparks… fireworks even.

He pulled back, though he didn’t want to. “I have to get to work,” he mumbled between panting breaths.

She nodded and started back towards the restaurant. A few steps and she stopped, turning back to him. “I want to,” she said.

He frowned for a moment.

“I want to trust you,” she didn’t really give him a chance to say anything before hurrying into the diner.

She wanted to. Wanted to trust him, which meant that she didn’t. Not yet anyway. He ran his fingers across his lips and nodded. It was a start.

* * *

Why did she do that? Why did she just plant one on him like that? She couldn’t help herself. There was something about Oliver Queen that really did draw her to him. His kindness, generosity, and his raw sex appeal were only a few reasons. There was something more that she couldn’t explain. Something that bubbled under the surface, that threatened to spill over when she was close to him like that.

She really was appreciative of him. The past month she’d been slowly going through her funds. Bills, food, gas, and so many other things just kept taking from what she had saved in her bank account. Not to mention the endless stream of phone calls from clients she had to turn down. It was painful to do; she was literally saying goodbye to thousands of dollars every time she had to tell someone “No.”

Now, maybe she could get back some of her clients. If this… John Diggle could help her. She flipped the card over in her hand, wondering if he was a professional Nanny or something. Whatever, if Oliver said he was going to help then she had to at least give him a shot right? What kind of sense did that make? She barely knew Oliver. But he had been more helpful than anyone she knew.

Well, if she was going to learn to trust him that was a decent place to start, right?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a day late, but tbh i was struggling to find a stopping point

“Wheres are we going?” Ellie asked for what seemed like the billionth time.

“I told you, honey, you’re going to spend some time with a new babysitter.” 

Maybe.

She had spoken to this John Diggle on the phone and he seemed like a decent fellow. He ran a daycare of sorts out of his home. Mostly, he cared for the kids of parents who were working through legal problems with Oliver’s law firm. It was a nice setup, really. Felicity didn’t fall under that category and she almost felt guilty for asking John to take on her daughter. He didn’t charge hardly anything, but he assured her on the phone that his family was fine. His wife was the main breadwinner.

Every time Ellie asked where they were going, she thought about turning around and going home. She would miss the session that she and Oliver had set up and she couldn’t do that either. The only thing to do was to suck it up. She pulled into the driveway of a medium sized house. With a soft breath, she got out of the car and walked around to get Ellie out of her car seat. She wrapped her little arms around Felicity’s neck and hid her face.

“I know, baby,” she whispered, “But Mr. Diggle is very nice and there will be other kids for you to play with.”

Ellie made a quiet grumbling noise. She knew that part of the reason she was upset was that her daughter was tired and hungry. It was almost their usual dinner time and little miss Eliana refused to go down for a nap that afternoon.

Felicity knocked on the front door. She only had to wait a moment before it swung wide open. A very large man stood before her. He looked like he could bench press the house he lived in and was most certainly not what she was expecting by what she heard on the phone. His face lit up with the sweetest smile.

“You must be Felicity,” he said, motioning her to come in.

She nodded, “Thank you, Mr. Diggle.”

“Please, just Diggle or John is good,” he chuckled.

He closed the door behind them. “And this is Eliana?” he raised a brow.

“Mhmm, she’s feeling a little grumpy today.”

Ellie kept her face hidden and gripped onto her mother’s coat.

“Well, we were just about to have dinner,” he nodded towards the dining room where four other kids sat, looking very impatient, “Chicken nuggets, carrots, and french fries tonight.”

“Dinosaur?” Ellie tilted her head just slightly to look at him.

“Nope, everything is made right in my kitchen. They are one hundred times better than dinosaur nuggets,” he said, “Cross my heart.”

Eliana seemed to think about it for a moment. She looked at John and then to the kids at the table and then her mom. There was a squeak at the table from one of the little girls pushing her chair out. She ran over to them.

“Hi!” she said excitedly, “I’m Sara! My daddy is the bestest cook and you needs to haves some!”

Felicity couldn’t help but chuckle. She set Ellie down; she was hesitant, but she took a few steps towards Sara.

“I’m Ellie,” she mumbled quietly.

“You can sits next to me,” Sara took her hand.

They wandered towards the table.

“She knows the drill,” Felicity said.

John nodded, “We both want everyone to feel comfortable here.”

He walked to the table and helped everyone get their food dished out. It seemed that all the children were about Ellie’s age. Somewhere between three and six. She guessed that Sara was only about four, but she was a bright and very sweet social butterfly already.

Felicity felt a lot more comfortable leaving Ellie there, though she was still sure that someone else needed this more than her. Shaking her thoughts away, she smiled when she saw how happy Eliana already seemed. The three year old was eating her fries and showing Sara how yummy it was to dip them in ranch dressing.

Her heart gave a little flutter. She was so happy to see her daughter making a friend and being social. There was a part of her that worried about when Eliana started school. She never seemed to like being around people, but maybe she just needed to be around kids her own age.

“Now that that is taken care of,” John said, stepping closer to her.

“Thank you,” she said sincerely, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so good with kids,” she laughed, “Well, Oliver seemed like a natural with Ellie, but…” she trailed off and shook her head.

“It’s no problem,” he reached out and squeezed her shoulder, “I’m happy to help anyone that Oliver sends my way.”

She gave him a sweet smile. “Can I ask a question?”

He nodded.

“How did you and Oliver even meet… this seems so….” she searched for the word.

He shook his head, “I know what you mean,” he said, “But that’s a question you have to ask him.”

She blinked up at him in confusion, “Oh, okay.”

“Yeah,” there was a moment of awkwardness, “Anyway, if you’re running late tonight it’s alright. There’s extra clothes and plenty of room for her to sleep here overnight.”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that,” she said without hesitation.

“You aren’t asking. I’m offering.”

Where had all these kind and understanding men been hiding?

“But, if you are really worried. I’m usually up pretty late. At least until two in the morning.”

She raised a brow at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. “Gotta have some downtime for yourself.”

A look of understanding crossed her face.

“Thank you again,” she said, holding her hand out to him.

They shook hands before she pulled away and went to say goodbye to Ellie. She kissed the top of her head. “Be a good girl,” she whispered.

It wasn’t long after that that she was on her way to Oliver’s penthouse. She was glad that Ellie was in capable hands and that she didn’t have to worry about her too much. The question of how John and Oliver met was still burning in the back of her mind. She didn’t want to bother him and start asking questions about his personal life, but it seemed so odd that she couldn’t get an answer out of John. She knew that if she asked a personal question he was going to ask one in return. It was only fair, but was she ready to share anything about her life with him?

She guessed it depended on what the answer to the question was.

Felicity sighed and walked up to the building. This was her first session since she had lost her babysitter. A full month without performing had her a little nervous. She hit the buzzer and waited for Oliver to let her in and send down the elevator. Closing her eyes, she sucked in a deep breath. She told herself to calm down. Everything would be fine.

“Hey,” Oliver’s calm voice eased some of her nerves.

“Hi,” she smiled, stepping forward out of the elevator.

“I’m glad you came.”

“Well I haven’t yet,” her cheeks burned pink as soon as the words left her lips.

He smirked, but there was a beat of hesitation.

“Everything okay?” she asked.

“Yes,” he said, “But… you don’t have to do this.”

She frowned.

“I don’t want you to feel pressured because I saw your daughter,” he continued, “I’m not going to tell anyone about her or what you do. If you want to quit and walk away right now I’ll understand.”

She looked into his eyes and knew that he really meant it. Those eyes held so much emotion, so much sincerity. She would be able to tell if he was lying to her, but he wasn’t. He truly meant it. She thought about his words. Really thought about what he was saying to her, but she didn’t want to walk away.

“I want this,” she said softly, shrugging off her jacket and letting it fall to the floor.

Oliver’s eyes widened slightly, “Are you sure?”

She stepped closer to him, “Yes, Mr. Queen.”

He let out a shaky breath and closed the gap between them. His hand went to her cheek, touching her skin so softly. He moved his thumb across her lower lip.

“I’ve missed you, Ms. Smoak,” he whispered.

She kissed his thumb, “I missed you too.”

They both meant it.

He leaned in, cradling her head and capturing her lower lip between his. His fingers moved to take out her ponytail while his other hand pulled her body close. Her fingers gripped onto his blue button up shirt. God, she had missed this. He seemed so attuned to her body and her needs. She savored every moment that Oliver was her client.

He swooped his tongue across her lip before slipping it into her mouth. The wet muscle swirled with her own tongue and licked around her mouth, tasting her. She groaned into the kiss, feeling a rush of wetness between her legs. Her nimble fingers reached out for his belt. She started to undo it and tug down his zipper.

He didn’t scold her for her impatience this time. Instead, he backed her up to a wall, pressing her against it as he tugged down her skirt. It pooled at her feet and she kicked it away. He lifted her higher, finally breaking the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Oliver took his cock into his hand, giving a few quick pumps before moving her panties out of the way and slipping inside of her.

“Oh god,” she gasped.

He thrust into her roughly, moaning her name.

“Yes, Mr. Queen,” she ran her fingers through his hair, gripping gently.

He ground his hips into hers. She gave a strangled moan. The way he thrust, filling her over and over again felt just as amazing as it always did. But it was somehow different. Maybe it was the time she spent away from him. She didn’t know and it didn’t matter. He stretched her walls and rubbed up against her g-spot, making her get louder and louder.

“Fe-li-ci-ty….” he punctuated each syllable with a hard thrust.

“Fuck!”

His fingers delved between them, finding her clit and rubbing in quick circles. He pushed her over the edge in a matter of seconds. Her walls clenched around his cock, her body trembled, and she moaned out his name, repeating it like a mantra.

His climax followed soon after. He gave one last hard thrust into her. His cock throbbed inside of her and he coated her walls with his sticky cum.

She panted heavily as she came down. He held onto her gently, kissing at her neck between his own heavy pants.

“Oh, Mr. Queen,” she breathed out.

He lifted her off the wall. His cock slowly slid out of her. He didn’t bother to fix his clothes before carrying her down the hall and into his room. Oliver walked right past his bed and into his extravagant bathroom.

She didn’t know what he was planning this time, but she also didn’t feel the need to ask. He set her down on the counter and tugged away her panties. The marble counter was cool against her skin. A shiver went up her spine both from the cold and the way Oliver was looking at her. He knelt between her legs, carefully slipping off her heels, and leaving soft kisses on her ankles. She kept her eyes on his as he trailed kisses up her legs. His eyes never left hers. He kissed her clit and just above her pussy.

She bit down on her lip. Swiftly, she did away with her top and bra. He leaned back for a quick moment to do the same with the rest of his clothes. As soon as they hit the floor, his lips were attached to her skin. He kissed up her body and to her breasts. One hand kneaded her left breast while the other took her right nipple into his mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the sensations.

He took gentle care of her body, switching places after a few minutes, so each breast got equal attention from both his mouth and hand.

“Mmmm,” she moaned.

He took his time moving upward and finding her neck again. Her fingers moved down his back as he nipped and sucked at the spot just below her ear. It always made her knees weak when he did that. He leaned into the counter and let his fingers glide down her body. They dipped lower, finding her entrance. He teased her, making her whine.

Oliver chuckled against her skin. He slid his fingers inside of her, pushing through their intermingled cum. His fingers curled inside of her.

“Oh god,” she gasped.

He smirked again as he began pumping two digits in and out of her. Each time he curled his fingers, he rubbed at her g-spot. She felt a jolt of pleasure go through her system with every touch.

“Are you going to cum for me again, Ms. Smoak?” he whispered in her ear.

“Fuck, yes,” she groaned.

His thumb pressed hard against her clit. She whipped her head back as she started to tremble again.

“Yes,” he kept his fingers pumping in and out, coaxing her through the orgasm. 

She gripped onto him tightly, her fingers digging into his skin. Her grip only let up when she started to come down from her high.

“You’re not tired yet are you?” he asked, pulling his fingers out.

He brought them to his lips and sucked them clean. She groaned at the sight.

“No, not at all,” she breathed out.

“Good,” he leaned in again.

She could feel his hardened cock resting on her thigh. “Are you going to fuck me right here?” she asked, feeling a little daring, “Should I lean back and spread ‘em wide?” she parted her legs further and looked up at him.

Oliver’s breath picked up, but he said nothing.

“Or should I roll over for you, Mr. Queen? Would you like to see my ass this time?”

“Such a filthy mouth, Ms. Smoak,” he leaned in closer, his mouth hovering just above hers. He nipped at her bottom lip gently, “Roll over.”

He pulled back, giving her space to slide down and turn her ass to him. She stood on her tiptoes, trying to stand tall enough. She gripped onto the counter and wiggled her butt.

“Tease,” he gripped her ass cheek.

“I am not,” she giggled.

“Hmmm,” he smacked her ass once.

She pouted at him in the mirror.

“Don’t pout, Ms. Smoak,” he gripped his cock and dragged it through her folds. 

She shuddered and moaned. Her eyes locked with his in the mirror as he slid into her. “Fuck,” she dragged out the word.

She was sensitive, but aching for more. Oliver gripped onto her hips and thrust in harder. He didn’t waste any time in picking up a steady and fast pace. They both knew it wasn’t going to take much time for either of them to reach their climaxes. With the way he penetrated her and the perfect angle he had to rub against her g-spot.

The ache between her legs was becoming intense. It didn’t help that she could see him watching her so intently. Could see the way he bit his lip and struggled to keep it together. He always wanted her to come undone first. She wanted to hold on.

“Let go,” he commanded.

“No,” she gripped onto the counter tight enough to turn her knuckles white.

“Is that so?” he thrust hard and reached around to find her clit, “Did we forget who’s in charge?” he pinched her clit, rolling it between his fingers.

“Oh…. oh god… ahhh… Oliver!” she exploded around his cock.

Her body shook as she screamed, her juices gushing down both their thighs. He kept his body moving even as he came, thrusting through her orgasm and making a bigger mess. She panted heavily, slumping forward against the counter.

“Now why,” he panted and pulled out of her, “Did you want to hold that off?”

“I wanted to last longer than you,” she answered honestly.

“But I love to watch you fall apart, Ms. Smoak,” he leaned forward, pressing kisses to her sweaty shoulder blades, “And I don’t like the word no,” he gripped onto her ass again.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“What was that?” he smacked her ass cheek hard.

Felicity whined, “I’m sorry, Mr. Queen.”

“That’s better,” he kissed down her spine before pulling back.

She turned over and looked up at him. They were both a mess and she was starting to get tired. She never understood how he knew her body well enough to make her orgasm like that. It didn’t happen every time, thank god, but when it did it was amazing. Like her entire body was on fire with pleasure. It made her legs feel like jelly and her entire body feel utterly spent, but it was worth it. The mess, the exhaustion, it was all worth it for that sweet tingle that radiated through her body. At least it hadn’t been the most intense orgasm she’d ever had. The first time she was with Oliver and when she was with both Oliver and Tommy those had been unreal and phenomenal. She wasn’t complaining, though. It had still been extremely pleasurable.

“I’ll never do it again,” she said, stepping closer on weak legs.

He wrapped his arms around her body, holding her gently, “Good,” he mumbled before pecking her lips almost lovingly.

She melted into his touch, “I’m tired,” she said softly, “But I don’t want to stop.”

“I don’t want to either.”

“Shower?”

He nodded and guided her towards the shower. It was large and entirely glass; it was big enough to hold at least five people, of that she was positive, but she was happy to share it with him. He turned the water on, letting steam fill the room. The feeling of hot water cascading down her body felt amazing.

She leaned up and kissed him again. He kissed her back, holding her close again. She gripped onto his shoulders, standing on her tiptoes to get good leverage. Her tongue glided across his lower lip. He parted his lips for her, allowing her entrance into his mouth. She slipped her tongue inside, sweeping it across his, tasting and savoring his sweetness. He sucked her tongue, causing her to moan into his mouth.

His hands moved over her body. She was so sensitive to the touch. His fingertips across her back and down to her ass felt amazing. He gripped both her ass cheeks and pulled her up higher so she could wrap her legs around him. She rolled her hips forward, brushing against his length. He was still mostly soft, but she wanted more.

Was she crazy? She could very well fall asleep again, but she needed more.

“Felicity,” he mumbled, pulling back. He searched her eyes, asking a question without actually saying anything.

“Fuck me,” she begged, “I want more,” she rolled her hips again, “I need more.”

“Shit.”

“I missed your body,” she groaned out the words.

He swallowed and nodded. “I missed you too.”

Oliver moved to sit on a bench in the corner of the shower. She straddled his lap, but he still needed time to harden. It wasn’t a problem. She carefully slid down onto the shower floor, kneeling in front of him. Flicking out her tongue, she licked up the entire length of his cock.

Oliver moaned at the sensation. She took his soft dick into her mouth, sucking on him roughly. Her hand squeezed his balls. She could feel him starting to harden in her mouth, expanding just slightly. Bobbing her head, she took more of him into her mouth, letting him start to slip into her throat.

“Felicity,” he choked out, “I can’t fuck you if you k-keep going.”

Suddenly, she found herself torn. She wanted to ride him so badly, but at the same time she wanted to make him cum this time. If she continued to suck him off, she was just going to have to wait longer, but then again maybe she could build back up her energy.

She gripped onto his thighs and sucked him harder. He slipped all the way into her throat, to the point that her nose was almost touching him and she was threatening to suck his balls into her mouth too. She even doubted if she was that good.

“Holy shit!” Oliver shouted.

His thighs trembled under her grip and his cock twitched in her throat. He came, spurting thick ropes of cum, which she swallowed every drop. She pulled off with a soft pop. Licking her lips, she slid back up into his lap and kissed him gently.

“You’re being so naughty tonight, Ms. Smoak,” he panted, “Now how am I supposed to fuck you?”

She gave a nonchalant shrug and kissed him again. This time he didn’t say anything. He kissed her back, so softly and sweetly. She didn’t know how long they kissed like this. Their bodies pressed against each other, their tongues tangled together, and his hands gliding over her body. He squeezed her thighs and then her ass, keeping her close. Her hardened nippled rubbed against his chest. By the time she was pulling back for much needed air, he was getting hard again.

She dragged her wet pussy over his cock, getting him harder that much faster. Over and over again, she did this until he gripped onto her hips to stop her.

“Ride me,” he commanded.

“Yes, Mr. Queen,” she said as she reached between them.

She took his cock into her hand and guided him to her entrance. Without wasting another moment, she slid down onto him. She savored the feeling of the way he filled her. Her hands moved to his shoulders, squeezing as she began to roll her hips. She didn’t want this to be over quickly. No, she wanted this one to last and she hoped that he did too. He held onto her hips and helped guide her movements, but he didn’t speed her up.

They kept this slow pace, building up to their orgasms this time. She moved her hands, taking his face between them and leaned in to kiss him again. Passion burned through her lips and fingertips. A desire so strong she could barely contain it. She felt it deep in her chest and she swore that he felt it too.

Her orgasm crept up on her. The heat in her lower stomach became an ache between her legs. She kept her lips attached to his as it grew into something more intense. Her movements became more needy as she chased her orgasm. He thrust upward, meeting her every thrust. She broke the kiss, letting out a strangled cry.

“Ahh…. Oliver!” she shook on top of him.

“Felicity,” he whispered her name like a prayer.

She kept her body moving, working them both through their climaxes. Her forehead rest against his shoulder for a few moments as she tried to catch her breath. She lifted herself up just enough to let him slide out. He hugged her close to him and kissed the top of her damp head. She closed her eyes, relaxing in his arms.

“How are you feeling?” he asked and in an instant she knew the scene was through.

“Tired,” she answered honestly.

“You’re okay? I didn’t push too far?”

“You never do,” she sighed contently.

He kissed her head again, “I’m glad,” he was quiet for a moment, “I really did miss our sessions.”

“If I’m being honest, I did too.”

He let out a shaky breath, but didn’t say anything after that. She stay snuggled up in his arms for a good couple minutes. The sex between the two of them was so good, but she really liked this part too. He never failed to make her feel important and wanted. Oliver legitimately cared about her wellbeing and she would never tire of it.

“We should get you clean before the water gets cold,” he mumbled.

“But you’re so comfy,” she wrapped her arms around him tighter.

He chuckled, “Well, if you want a cold shower.”

“No,” she sighed and pulled back.

He stood when she did and guided her back under the water. It was still warm enough to shower, thankfully.

“Let me help you,” he said, “Just relax.”

“Okay.”

He moved behind her and reached for the shampoo. Oliver slathered his hands with it before working it through her hair.

“Mmm…. coconut,” she mumbled, “I was wondering if you bought that for me,” she giggled.

“Well, I did notice you have an affinity for coconuts….and french fries, but they don’t have french fry scented shampoo, sooo,” he trailed off and laughed.

“At least you know why I always smell like fries now.”

“True,” he lathered up her hair and tilted her head back to rinse.

“And I appreciate you buying the shampoo. No offence, but I don’t exactly like smelling like… what is that? Old spice or musky lumberjack,” the words tumbled from her lips and then she couldn’t stop, “Not that I think it smells bad. You smell great, but it doesn’t smell good on me if that makes sense… ugh I try so hard not to ramble in front of clients and now I’m rambling in front of you and the whole sexy thing is ruined isn’t it.”

He laughed again. “Not at all,” he said.

She turned a little and looked up at him with eyes narrowed. “Suspicious.”

“What is?” he frowned.

“That you’re not turned off by it,” she said, but smiled.

He returned her smile when he realized she was teasing. “Can’t help it.”

Why was it so easy to be around him? It was only getting easier too. She did want to trust him. It seemed more difficult to keep her guard up with him than to have it down. She was confused by it, but part of her didn’t want to question it.

“Turn around,” he said gently.

She nodded and did as he said. He reached for the conditioner this time. As he worked it through her hair he massaged her scalp.

“Oh god, that feels good,” she groaned.

He chuckled quietly. When he was done, she rinsed again. Then he reached for the soap. They were both quiet while his hands moved all over her body. He massaged the soap into her skin, moving up her legs and then to her butt. She bit down on her lip when his hands moved over her stomach and then her breasts. He squeezed them gently, soaping them up too. She worked her lower lip between her teeth. Their eyes met as his fingers glided up her back.

“Let me return the favor,” she let out a shaky breath.

He nodded and handed her the soap. Oliver washed his own hair and she soaped up his entire body the same way that he had done to her. Her fingers touched every inch, every muscle, she could feel the tightness. She squeezed his ass cheeks before moving up his back and chest. As she reached his shoulders their eyes met again. She swallowed hard, but pulled back so they could both rinse off.

Their session was technically over, but she had the strongest urge to kiss him. The only time she had kissed him when she wasn’t on the clock was when she was thanking him outside the restaurant. She didn’t want to make a habit out of it. But it was hard to deny herself the pleasure. Oliver’s lips were so soft, so skilled, and she did love kissing him. They stood under the water for a few extra seconds before he turned off the water. Neither of them made a movement to get out.

With only slight hesitation, she leaned up and kissed him again. Her eyes fluttered shut as she licked the water of of his lips. He groaned, parting them for her. She slipped her tongue inside again. They didn’t hold onto the kiss for very long. She shivered and pulled back from him.

“Better get dried off before we catch a cold,” he whispered.

She nodded and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a nearby towel. He had the biggest and warmest towels she had ever seen. She wrapped herself in the cloud like fabric and watched him do the same.

“Get dressed… I’ll go make you some coffee,” he said sweetly.

“Thank you.”

Felicity waited until he was gone to start really drying off and getting redressed. It was stupid of her to kiss him, wasn’t it? She was trying to trust him more, take things slow, and yet she was diving in. It wasn’t a secret that she did fully trust him with her body. That was easier than anything else. Could she trust him with more? Maybe. But she needed to slow the fuck down. At the end of the day he was still just a client and she was still just a prostitute.

When she got into the kitchen, Oliver was dry and wearing his sweatpants as he worked on getting her coffee and a snack. She sat down at the breakfast bar and watched him. He slid her the coffee and then a granola bar.

“One of these days I’m going to get you to stay long enough for a real snack,” he said.

“Maybe,” she unwrapped her bar, “Is that way you sent me to John?”

He shrugged, “I just wanted to help.”

The question from earlier gnawed at the back of her mind. She really wanted to know, so, “How did you two even meet?”

He blinked at her, “Umm,” he cleared his throat, “He was my sponsor.”

It was her turn to give him a confused look.

“I was… I am a recovering alcoholic.”

“Oh god, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that,” she was about to go into another one of her rambles, when he raised his hand.

“It’s alright. I’ve been sober for years, but now he’s one of my best friends,” he shrugged again.

“That’s amazing,” she smiled up at him.

She took a bite of her granola bar and sipped at her coffee. He leaned against the counter, watching her again. She could tell that he was burning with a question too. It was only fair that she answer. He told her something really personal that she hadn’t been expecting.

“What?” she asked.

“Can I ask a question?”

She nodded.

“What made you become a prostitute?”

She bit down on her lower lip. There were multiple answers to the question, but she went with the easiest one. “When I got out of college it was impossible to find a job. I was pregnant and looking for something to do with my degree. It didn’t matter that my resume was flawless or that I’m a damned certified genius,” her voice was laced with bitterness.

Shaking her head, she continued, “I needed the money for pay for school, regular bills, and then after Eliana was born I needed to pay off hospital bills.”

She swallowed thickly. It was both terrifying and relieving to talk about it. She never did. Not once had she shared that with anyone. Still, her fingers trembled as she gripped her coffee cup. She looked away from him, pressing her lips together.

“I’m sorry, Felicity,” he mumbled.

A silence fell between them, but it wasn’t awkward.

“Thank you for telling me,” he said, walking around the breakfast bar.

His arm wrapped around him and she leaned into him. Her cheek rest against his warm torso. She closed her eyes and sighed.

“You’re welcome,” she mumbled, “I’m glad you told me too. It’s nice to know you’re not perfect.”

He chuckled, “Not even close.”

“I should get out of here,” she said with a yawn.

“Are you sure?”

She couldn’t even be mad at him because she knew he was genuinely worried about her. Biting down on her lip, she looked to the clock. It was late. Really late. Time flew when she was with Oliver. But she didn’t know if she could really leave Eliana with John overnight. It was her first time there and it didn’t seem fair.

But… if she was too tired to drive, she didn’t want Ellie in the car with her.

She sighed, “Okay.”

“What?” he asked.

“I’ll stay. I don’t feel alert enough to drive.”

“Alright,” he gave a sweet smile, “You can sleep wherever you want.”

She chose to sleep in the guest bedroom. It was comfy and warm, but partway through the night she found herself climbing into bed with Oliver. He stirred slightly, mumbling her name, but he didn’t kick her out. Instead, he pulled her close, so that her back was pressed to his chest. It was completely platonic cuddling. Completely.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i’m like two weeks late on this one.... but i just wasn’t feeling it. Hopefully y’all can forgive me.... especially after you finish reading.

Oliver was surprised to wake up with Felicity in his bed. Not just in his bed, but with her face nuzzled into his side and her arm flung across his middle. He thought he had dreamed her climbing into bed with him, but when he blinked his eyes open and looked down at her, sleeping peacefully he felt a warmth in his chest. It spread through him. A tingling happiness that reached his fingertips. He was happy that she spent the night with him. It would have been easy to say that it was just because he was worried about her and Ellie getting home safely, but there was something more. He really did care about her and the feeling only grew the more time he spent with her.

Letting out a shaky breath, he carefully moved a few strands of hair from her face. This was the first time he was really able to look at her. All the makeup was gone from her face and he could see a light peppering of freckles. His smile widened slightly, thinking that it was probably the cutest thing he’d ever seen. She stirred, hugging him tighter and hiding her face from the light coming through his window. Normally, he would have gotten up already, but he could skip that morning’s workout. It seemed worth it to him. He knew he couldn’t stay that way all morning. It was nearly seven a.m and he was due at the office by nine. He stole a few more moments before gently running his hand down her arm.

“Felicity,” he whispered.

She grumbled, but didn’t speak any coherent words.

He chuckled, “Felicity,” he said louder this time, “Time to wake up.”

“Too warm,” she mumbled.

He shook his head, “Don’t make me take drastic measures.”

His hand moved lower, gripping onto her ass cheek.

“Mmm,” she gave a soft moan, “Still too sleepy.”

He could hear the change in her voice. She was waking up, slowly, but she was. He kneaded her flesh, eliciting another moan from her. Gently, he let his hand move to her thigh. She spread her legs for him. He cupped her pussy through her panties, but hesitated in case she wanted to stop. She didn’t. Quickly, he did away with her clothing before moving his hand right back. His middle finger moved up her slit. He could feel her body shudder under his touch.

She was wet, which made him wonder what she was dreaming about.

“Were you having naughty dreams, Felicity?” he asked.

She turned a sleepy gaze to him, “Maybe.”

“Tell me,” he circled her entrance with one finger, while his palm rubbed at her clit.

She gasped, rolling her hips into his hand. He pressed her down, keeping her body still.

“Yes,” she moaned, “Yes I was.”

“Were you dreaming about me?” he slipped his finger inside, pressing against her walls.

“Oh god,” she got louder.

“Felicity,” he warned.

“Yes,” she choked out, “Your hands on my body, so rough, so hot.”

He slipped in another finger. Slowly he pumped in and out of her, curling his fingers each time. His palm continued to bump and rub her clit. It wasn’t long before she was trembling and her walls were clenching. With each clench her body tried to tug his fingers in deeper. He smirked as he rubbed at the spongy spot deep inside.

“Fuck!” she shouted.

She came, her juices flowing around his fingers. He kept his fingers where they were, the tips moving against her g-spot until she was coming down. When he pulled them from within he sucked them clean, keeping his eyes on her. His cock was hard now, pressing against his boxers and leaking precum. He couldn’t help it. The way she came around his fingers, her body shaking, and god the sounds she made. Then the way she watched him, sucking his fingers clean. She was just so beautiful.

“I need to feel you,” he breathed out.

She nodded, “Fuck me, please.”

He moved with a quickness that was abnormal for the early morning. Gone were his boxers and hiis body hovered over hers. Taking his cock into his hand, he dragged it through her soaked folds. He really did need to be inside of her and soon, but he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to tease.

“Do you really want me to fuck you?” he asked.

“Yes,” she whined, “Please!”

“How badly?”

“So bad,” she sounded desperate.

“Tell me how I fucked you in your dream,” he whispered, teasing her entrance.

“So rough,” she said, “Hard and fast… it was so good,” he could tell she was trying hard to keep herself from moving her body against him, “You made my body quiver… sweat dripping… knees weak…. screaming your name as I made a mess….. all…. over.”

“Fuck,” he slammed into her.

She whipped her head back and reached to hold onto him. Her hands found his sides while he gained better leverage by lifting her legs. He thrust in with the quickness and roughness she described. She arched her back into him as their bodies continued to meet over and over again. The sound of their heavy breathing, moans, and the wet slapping of their bodies filled the room.

“Oliver,” she cried as she let her hands fall back above her head.

He panted, gripping onto both her thighs and changing their angle again. His fingertips dug into her delicate skin.

“Yes!” she screamed.

He felt her walls clamping around him again, pulling him deeper as her body trembled in his hands. Just as the warmth of a gush of her juices came, he reached his own climax. His balls tightened and his thighs trembled, but he refused to stop his movements. Gripping her that much tighter, he came inside of her, coating her walls in his sticky cum. He panted and slowly slid out of her. Carefully, he set her down and moved to lie on the bed. Without having to say anything, she curled into his body.

“That was amazing,” he said between breaths.

His hands moved down her body gently. Sweetly caressing her and making sure she was okay. He wasn’t even sure what to call that. It wasn’t necessarily a session, at least not an official one, but he never wanted to miss taking care of her. He pulled her closed and turned to kiss her forehead.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

She nodded, “I think this is the best early morning I’ve ever had,” she said half jokingly.

He chuckled and kissed her head again, “Good.”

They got quiet while they tried to catch their breath. He left a few more kisses on her skin; her forehead, her cheeks, paying special attention to the areas with freckles. She hummed with happiness. As he moved downward his lips found hers. They kissed, slowly and sweetly for several minutes.

He pulled back, looking down at her. Those big blue eyes looked right back at him. He almost didn’t know what to say. All those feelings he had towards her were bubbling to the surface. He could tell her how much he cared, how much he wanted to know her as a person, and how much he desperately wanted to take care of her.

But instead he said, “I have to get ready for work.”

“Oh,” she said quietly, “I uh… we…” she stumbled over her words, “Thank you for letting me stay the night. I should probably go get Ellie.”

She smacked herself on the forehead and sighed.

“What?” he asked.

“She’s going to be so mad at me.”

“It’ll be okay,” he tried to reassure her.

“Yeah,” she sighed again, “At least I can spend the day with her.”

He smiled a little. They both slid out of bed and started to get ready. A quick shared shower and clothes before they were in the kitchen. If he wasn’t running behind schedule he would have cooked her a fantastic breakfast. He really wanted to, but he had to settle on granola bars for the both of them.

“Can you come by tonight?” he asked, crumpling up his wrapping and tossing it away.

Felicity bit down on her lip and shook her head. “I shouldn’t. I should really give the day to Ellie.”

He gave an understanding nod. Oliver finished buttoning up his suit jacket and fixed his tie. While she finished her water and coffee he went to get the cash he owed her. He grabbed extra for what they did that morning. It felt a little wrong to be paying her for that. Not that she didn’t deserve it, but…. he wasn’t sure what it was.

He waited until she was finished to hand her the cash and walk her to the elevator. “Have a good day,” he said sincerely.

“Thank you,” she replied, “I hope you do too. I’ll see you in a couple days, okay?”

“I’ll be waiting,” he tried to pass it off as a joke.

She gave him a sweet smile, “You’ll be okay, Mr. Queen,” she teased.

* * *

It was three days later when she showed up at his penthouse again. He had to restrain himself from asking her to come early for dinner. It would have been weird, right? But he wanted to share are pleasant meal with her. He just didn’t think she would say yes. She was still a prostitute and he was still her client…. which made asking her out on a date a little harder than he would have liked.

It was a bad idea anyway. He knew that. So, he was at least partially happy that he had stopped himself from being impulsive.

He sucked in a deep breath as he sat on the edge of his bed. Felicity’s hands were on his shoulders, their lips attached, and his hand slowly working her zipper. She was wearing a saucy red number that night. He was starting to think that red might be his new favorite color. They way it looked on her was amazing. Her pale flesh complimented by the deep red. The dress itself was tight and hugged her in all the right places. It was almost a shame to take it off of her, but he wanted full access to her body.

The dress came down and pooled at her feet. She kicked it away and pulled back so that he could see her body. He dragged his eyes over her, taking her in…. until he noticed dark coloring on her thighs.

“What is that?” he asked.

“Nothing.”

“Felicity,” he said sternly, “Are those bruises?”

She nodded slowly.

He swallowed thickly. Bruises on her thighs. It was very possible that those came from him. He didn’t even know if she was seeing any other clients at the moment. Not that he really wanted to ask or know. But the thought that his hands could have done this to her. All he wanted to do was keep her safe and take care of her. Yes, it was under completely consensual and safe circumstances, but… they looked bad. Purple markings on both her thighs. They also looked red and rather aggravated.

“Did I do that to you?” he asked.

Felicity looked away from him as if she didn’t want to say.

“Please tell me I didn’t hurt you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think y'all are going to like this one ;)

Felicity knew that she should have covered up her bruises. It didn’t matter that any make up would have rubbed off throughout the night…. at least if it was near the end of their session he wouldn’t notice right? Ugh. She just didn’t want him to see. Didn’t want him to know and worry. He worried about her so much. She could see it in his eyes. It still confused her, but it also made her heart flutter. She couldn’t understand why someone would genuinely worry and seem to care about her. But she liked the way it felt.

She wasn’t supposed to.

Her life was too complicated for feelings to get involved. And now it was about to get a thousand times worse. She pulled away from Oliver and grabbed her dress, tugging it back on.

“Felicity,” he begged, “If I hurt you I deserve to know.”

She let out a shaky breath, “You didn’t do it.”

Her fingers pulled up the zipper on her dress. She kept her eyes away from Oliver, not wanting to see him when the realization hit.

“Another client?” he asked.

She nodded slowly.

It was quiet for a few moments. She didn’t even hear him get off the bed. His fingers found her hand, making her jump.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, “Tell me who did this to you.”

“No,” she pulled her hand away and finally looked up at him, “You don’t need to worry about it.”

He frowned, “Why?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Felicity,” he started to sound a little more frustrated.

She shook her head, “I shouldn’t have come here. I should have waited,” she moved towards the door.

“Wait,” he followed, “Why won’t you tell me? I want to help you.”

“By doing what? Finding the guy and doing something you would regret?” tension filled her small body.

As much as she didn’t want him to worry about her, she was also scared of what he would do. She couldn’t have him trying to do something to another client.

“All I want to do is help.”

“But you can’t!” she shouted this time, “This is not your concern. You are not my boyfriend, You are not my keeper!”

He took a step back from her, looking more than a little hurt. It made her heart hurt too. But what she said was true. It wasn’t his job to look after her. She shook her head and started to walk away again. Her body trembled and tears prickled at the corners of her eyes. She was just waiting for him to yell back at her. It would have been well deserved.

“What happened to trying to trust me?” he asked quietly.

She came to an immediate halt.

“Right now, I can see that you’re scared and that you’re pushing me away. I don’t want you to do that. I…” he hesitated a few seconds, “I really care about you.”

She sniffed, forcing herself to turn around and face him.

“I may not be any of those things you said, but I’m at least you friend… or I would like to be,” he walked towards her, “Unconventional maybe… but I do care about you.”

She looked into his eyes, seeing nothing but sweetness and honesty. It was so hard to pen up to him and let him help. She had been burned so many times in her life… there was one person that continued to burn her, use and abuse her, but she couldn’t do anything about that. It was hard to do this, but she did say she was going to try to trust him. He hadn’t done anything that would actually make her think he wasn’t trustworthy.

“Oliver,” she sighed.

Hesitantly, he moved his hands moved to her cheeks, wiping away her tears. She cringed a little when he hit a tender spot. He wiped at the spot gently until he could see a small bruise just under her eye. The one mark that she did bother to cover. Why did she eve take the time to do it?

“Felicity,” his voice wavered, “Talk to me.”

She sniffled, “You don’t need to worry,” she tried to say.

“Please?”

Closing her eyes, she let out a shaky breath, “This client… he’s the only other one I’m seeing,” she didn’t know why she felt the need to clarify that, but she did, “He pays well… almost as well as you do… and I need the money.”

Her heart hammered in her chest as she opened her eyes to meet his gaze. Instead of seeing angry in his eyes, she saw that same worry.

“Yesterday, he struck me on the cheek because of how long I was unable to work… and gripped me too hard,” she swallowed thickly, “And this morning…. he just made it worse.”

Now she could see anger seeping into his features.

“Just because he pays you doesn’t mean he has the right to do this to you,” he whispered. HIs thumb moved her the bruise on her cheek, barely grazing her skin.

“Please don’t be mad at me,” her lip trembled.

He let out a soft sigh, “I’m not mad at you,” he promised, “I’m pissed at the guy who did this to you. You deserve so much more than this.”

Tears welled up in her eyes again. They spilled down her cheeks and onto his hands.

“But I’m not going to do anything if you don’t want me to,” he said calmly.

She really couldn’t allow him to do anything to her other client. The last thing she wanted was to piss someone off and wind up turned in to the police. Did she really think the man would do that to her? She wasn’t sure. He’d risk putting himself in the line of fire. But still.

She slipped out of his grasp, but stepped forward quickly and wrapped her arms around him. Burying her face in his chest, she sniffled loudly. His arms moved to hold her tight. One hand smoothed her hair.

“It’s okay,” he said.

“It’s not,” she sobbed, “I’m just fucking up.”

“Felicity,” she could hear how upset he was, “You haven’t done anything.”

“How can you say that?” she tilted her head up to look at him, “I’m a damn whore who can’t even stop getting hurt,” her voice cracked.

“Don’t talk about yourself that way,” he said sternly.

She pressed her lips together in a thin line.

“All I see is a woman doing whatever she needs to for her daughter.”

It was such a small thing to say, but it made her heart swell. No one ever seemed to notice how hard she worked and how much she tried to take care of her daughter. It wasn’t easy being a single mom with bills higher than the ceiling. She wanted Ellie to have a good life; she didn’t want her daughter to ever know the pain of growing up without money. She struggled just as her own mother did. But Donna Smoak never went to these lengths. It was never supposed to be this way.

Felicity sobbed again and buried her face in his chest. She wasn’t sure how long they stood there like this. He said nothing, but somehow managed to help her reach a calm state with just his touch. It took some time and she felt as if she had run out of tears, but slowly she came down, sniffling quietly as he held her close.

“Felicity,” he said so softly.

She didn’t look at him, but nodded to show that she heard him.

“Let’s get you some water.”

She let out a shaky breath and nodded again.

“I don’t want you to get dehydrated, “ he waited for her to pull back and then pointed to the bed, “Relax, I’ll be right back.”

She wiped her cheeks as she sat down on the bed. Exhaustion was creeping in on her again. She could feel it deep in her bones. Too many feelings, too much crying, just too much of everything. She quietly wondered if she could really have more than this life. If she could do what she really wanted to do instead of sleeping with people she didn’t even like. It didn’t seem possible. Maybe she could stop seeing her other client. But what about Oliver? And a new job…

She closed her eyes and tried to breathe. It was all far too much to think about. 

“Hey,” Oliver’s soft voice pulled her from her thoughts. He handed her a bottle of water, “You gonna be okay?”

“I don’t know,” she mumbled, taking the water. She took a couple long sips before capping it and setting it aside. “I just want to have my life together,” she flopped back onto his bed.

He looked down at her and then motioned her to get higher on the bed. She moved and he followed. His arm wrapped around her middle, pulling her close, so her back was against his chest.

“If I can do it, so can you,” he tried to reassure her.

“Right,” she sighed.

“I mean it,” he said, “I told you I was an alcoholic…”

“Yeah…” she turned in his arms, looking up at his face.

Now it was his turn to clam up. He seemed almost afraid to tell her what happened. She couldn’t blame him. And it wasn’t fair to ask him to open up to her completely when she hadn’t.

“When I was younger…” he started, but changed his mind. He took in a deep breath, “Something bad happened and I lost my way. I dropped out of school, was day drinking…. and night drinking. I was at a really bad place in my life, but I had a good friend,” he squeezed her tight, “That helped me back on my feet.”

He had a law degree and his own law firm to show for it.

“You want to help me,” she said quietly.

He nodded, “I do.”

“How?”

“I’m not sure yet,” he sighed, “But… I can start by offering you more money, so you don’t have to see that client anymore.”

“I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You’re not,” he smiled.

She sighed. Part of her was against this because she didn’t like the idea of getting a handout from Oliver. He was trying to help and it wasn’t pity, but it was hard to see it that way. She needed to swallow her pride, so she could accept his assistance.

“Okay,” she finally said, “But I’m scared.”

He frowned.

“What if he doesn’t let me quit?”

“Do you want me to talk to him?”

“No,” she sighed heavily, “I just… I don’t know how to do this.”

“You are a strong woman, I know that you can tell this asshole ‘No’ and be done with him.”

She looked into his eyes, seeing the sincerity and the real faith he had in her. Felicity knew she was stronger than this scared person she had become and she hated that she had lost that woman somewhere along the way.

“I can do it. He only has one way to contact me and when I’m done… that phone is getting tossed. I don’t need it anymore.”

He smiled, “See?”

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“You never have to thank me,” he kept his eyes on hers, “Like I said… I’m your friend.”

“I’ve never had a friend like you.”

He reached up and moved some hair from her face, gently caressing her cheek in the process, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It is.”

Quiet settled between them. He was so close to her face, but made no move to close the gap. She leaned up the rest of the way, pressing her lips to his. Her eyes fluttered shut as he kissed her back, sucking on her lower lip the way he always did. His fingers moved through her hair, tangling in her soft curls.

She was still so tired, but she couldn’t help giving into the tension that always seemed to bubble between them. It was a spark. Electricity coursing through their veins and spilling out onto each other.

Oliver’s hand glided through her hair, down her back, but he hesitated when he reached her ass. He pulled back from the kiss, letting his forehead rest against hers while they got their breath.

“We should stop,” he mumbled.

“Yes, you’re right,” she leaned back into the pillows.

She didn’t really want to stop, but it was better to save energy. It was also safe to assume that he didn’t want to risk hurting her more. They were quiet for several minutes. Her skin was still buzzing, especially her lips, from their kiss.

“You’re only going to see me now….” he started slowly, “What does that mean?” he looked into her eyes.

“I don’t know… I’ve never had one client…. one dominant.”

She knew that in a normal situation, she would probably move in with him, and let him take care of her like she knew he wanted her to do. But she wasn’t sure she was ready for that kind of step. If she did that would mean less bills, he wouldn’t have to actually pay her, and although that was all tempting…. it seemed strange to bring Ellie into this.

“I know you said ‘no’ before…”

She didn’t let him finish, “It’s Eliana.”

“You don’t want to bring her here,” it wasn’t a question.

She nodded.

“I understand,” he sighed, “But I could take care of both of you. I care about you and that means I care about your daughter too.”

“It’s just…. having sex down the hall from her…”

“Sound proof rooms.”

She let out a shaky breath. It was so tempting. “I’ll think about it.”

“Okay,” he nodded, “I don’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you, though.”

“I don’t feel that way.”

“Good,” he smiled, “And thank you.”

She blinked a couple of times, “For what?”

“Trusting me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy (sexy) sunday! see you next week. 
> 
> but don't forget to let me know what you think!  
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo i’m going to be straight with y’all... i had a plan (sorta) but then a comment on the last chapter got me thinking. Like I literally could not get the idea out of my head, so some things got changed. 
> 
> and the moral of the story is be careful what kind of comments you leave because Bev might just take them and run away with them.

Felicity decided to give Oliver’s offer some thought, but that required her to get some space away from him. She found that even four days spent not talking to him or seeing him made her miss him more than expected. It was terrifying. She was letting herself get close to him, feel things that a prostitute shouldn’t feel for her client. There was a part of her that wanted to run from all of this. Pack up, take Ellie, and just leave. She didn’t want this life anymore. Didn’t want to think about her violent (now ex) client, the restaurant, Ellie’s father, or anything.

But if she did leave, she knew that she would miss Oliver. Why did she have to become so attached to him? He was so kind, caring, and sincere; he was handsome, beautiful even, and he made her knees weak in more ways than one.

_Fuck._

Running away was looking better and better. She just didn’t want this to get even more complicated. She didn’t want to deal with feelings and the frustration of relying on someone else. For the last several years she had been doing all of this on her own. She had taken care of her daughter, providing for her the best she could. Felicity didn’t need anyone’s help.

“There’s nothing wrong with asking for help, Felicity. Even the strongest people need a hand sometimes,” her mother’s voice rang through her head.

“Mommy,” Ellie’s voice cut through her thoughts.

“What’s wrong baby?” she asked, looking down at her.

Eliana wrapped her arms around Felicity’s leg, resting her chin on her thigh. “I was gonna ask yous the same thing,” she gave her big worried eyes.

“I’m alright,” she ran her fingers through Ellie’s dark curls.

She frowned, making her forehead crinkle, as if she didn’t believe the words Felicity said.

“I promise,” she leaned down to pluck the three year old off the ground.

Eliana nuzzled her face into her neck. They barely had a moment before there was a knock at the door. She wasn’t expecting anyone. A rush of panic filled her. Without going to the door, she turned to put Eliana in her bedroom. She sat the toddler on the Queen sized bed.

“I need you to stay here until I come get you, okay?”

“I’m scared,” Ellie’s lip trembled.

“No no, don’t be scared, it’s okay,” she kissed her forehead, “Just promise mommy that you’ll stay here.”

With a sniffle, she nodded.

Felicity pulled away and went to the front door. On her tiptoes, she peered out the peephole. There wasn’t anyone in the hallway that she could see. She swallowed thickly, wondering what the hell that was about. As she flattened her feet on the ground there was another knock. It startled her, but she held in a squeak. Another quick check through the peephole showed that whoever was there wasn’t allowing her to see. She had a feeling they weren’t going to go away anytime soon.

Her heart leapt into her throat. She could hear the pounding of blood in her ears. Carefully and quietly, she opened the door. As soon as the door was partially open, a hand pressed against it and pushed hard, making her stumble back.

“Malcolm,” she yelped, looking up at the man.

He closed the door behind him, “You know it’s Mr. Merlyn,” he snapped, “I didn’t appreciate that voicemail you left me.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m not in the business anymore,” she kept her voice low. 

“That just doesn’t work for me,” he grabbed her by the arm, yanking her close, “Am I not paying you enough anymore? Getting greedy, Ms. Smoak?”

“No, I just don’t want to do this anymore,” she tried desperately not to be scared, but she was failing miserably.

Malcolm had left bruises on her before, he wasn’t afraid of hurting her, and she didn’t know how far he was willing to take it.

He swung her around roughly and slammed her back into the door. “You can’t just quit, that’s not how this works.”

“Why do you need me?” her voice cracked, “There’s plenty of other women in the city.”

“But I like you,” he said plainly, “And I don’t like many people.”

Movement caught her attention behind Malcolm. Eliana was leaning out of the bedroom, looking more than a little terrified. Felicity tried to keep her eyes on Malcolm, but she couldn’t stop herself from looking at her daughter. Merlyn caught the little flicker of her gaze and turned around to see Eliana.

The three year old gasped and began to cry.

“Well, isn’t that an interesting development,” he muttered.

“Baby, go back in the bedroom, I’m okay,” she tried not to sound as scared as she was.

“Mommy,” Ellie whimpered.

Malcolm started to pull away, but she grabbed onto his arm, “Don’t touch her,” she whispered.

He smirked, “I think we’re about to come to an agreement,” he looked into her eyes and she understood.

Don’t quit and Ellie isn’t going to get hurt.

He left after that. Only staying long enough to make sure they had a session set up in the next couple days and stealing a kiss for the road. The door was closed and locked. She slid down onto the ground in front of it. Elliana ran to her, sobbing, fat tears rolling down her little cheeks. There was no way to explain to her, so that she would understand. All she knew was that mommy was scared and hurt too.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” she whispered over and over as she hugged her tight.

She felt her own tears burning in her eyes, prickling and threatening to spill over. Felicity’s options had dwindled down substantially. She could pick up her phone and call Oliver to ask him for help. Something that seemed almost impossible to do. Or she could leave. Just get up and leave Starling. There had to be somewhere that Malcolm wouldn’t find her. Oliver’s place probably wasn’t that much safer, considering who his best friend was. Yes, she knew when she met Tommy who he was, but she didn’t stop it. That night with Oliver and Tommy had been amazing and she didn’t regret it.

What she did regret was allowing herself to get this deep into trouble. Now she had to figure out what the hell to do. Stay and ask for help or run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! lemme know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I know it's been awhile. I was really struggling with this chapter and getting the words to come out right. I rewrote it like three times, but here we are. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Felicity stared down at the empty suitcase in front of her. Her fight or flight response was leaning heavily on flight. Ellie slept peacefully on the other side of the suitcase. She snuggled up in Felicity’s bed after everything that happened with Malcolm. Too much emotion, too much fear, for someone so small to handle. This was the one thing she hoped would never. She never wanted Eliana to be involved in her illegal activities. For years, she kept her daughter safe, and now because of her the three year old was in danger.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered.

She was so terrified of Malcolm coming back. He was a powerful man, the CEO of a large company, rich, and had all the right connections. She knew if she ran that it wouldn’t be hard to find her. Not with his resources. If she ran and he found her who knows what he would do to her, to Ellie. A soft sob fell from her lips.

She had to swallow the rest of her cries when there was a sudden knock at the door.

With haste, she made her way to the door. She leaned up on her tiptoes to see Oliver through the peephole. Part of her didn’t think he was going to come. She texted him, asking for help and giving him her address. He said he wanted to be there for her, but she wasn’t sure she really believed it until now.

Wiping her face on her sleeve, she opened the door for him.

“Felicity,” his whispered in a worried tone.

She moved out of his way and quickly closed the door once he was inside.

“What happened? Where’s Eliana? Is she okay?”

Her lip trembled again, “She’s sleeping. She’s okay just scared. H-he came. The client that left the bruises,” she choked on her words.

She couldn’t stop herself from moving forward and wrapping her arms around his middle. Her face buried in his chest, her tears wetting his dress shirt and tie. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. She didn’t know how long they stood there like that. Time seemed to slow as she cried. The rest of the world was shut out. There was just him and her and the safe feeling she had when he held her.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered as she finally started to pull back.

“You don’t have to apologize,” he reached up, cupping her face gently, wiping away her tears, “This is what I’m here for.”

She let out a shaky breath and nodded, “Thank you.”

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. She let her eyes flutter shut for just a moment. How did this man make her feel so calm, so safe? When he held her, his warmth enveloped her. He made it seem like everything was going to be okay.

“Talk to me?” he asked.

She nodded and motioned him to sit down on the couch. With a deep breath, she started to tell him everything that happened, “I called the client and left a voicemail. I told him I was quitting… and that’s when he came to find me.”

She told him about what the other man did and the agreement that was settled upon. Oliver’s hands clenched into fists. It made her tense. She knew he wasn’t mad at her, not yet anyway.

“Who is this person?” he asked.

She looked away from him.

“Felicity, please,” he begged.

“Malcolm Merlyn,” she mumbled.

“What?”

She cringed, waiting for him to yell at her, “Please don’t be angry at me.”

He reached towards her, touching her chin gently and tilting her head towards him, “Listen to me,” he said softly, “I’ve told you this before. I am not mad at you. For any of this. You had to do what you had to do for you and your daughter. I’m angry at Malcolm.”

Her heart swelled in her chest. She really thought he would be angry because it was someone he knew that she was sleeping with. This little reminder, the same one he gave her days ago, it made her heart sing. He was just so understanding it was unbelievable.

“And I’m not going to let him do this to you.”

The rest of her little worries and doubts she had about Oliver melted away. He was a good man. An honest man that only wanted to help her. She needed to stop viewing him as if he were every other man that had been in her life. He was so much better. If everything with Malcolm turned out okay, she might have to rethink his offer again. But now was not the time to let the thought stay in her head for more than a second.

She leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around her again, “What are you going to do?”

“I’m not sure yet, but I will get you out of this. I promise.”

She turned her head, burying her face in his side. Her eyes fluttered shut as she relaxed against him. It took a total of two minutes for her to fall asleep in his grasp.

* * *

Oliver was so angry. That bastard Malcolm. He was surprised that of all the people in Starling it was him who was abusing Felicity. The man had never been a good father to Tommy, verbally abusing him and neglecting him. Now he could add this mess to the list of awful things Malcolm had done.

If he wasn’t worried about the retaliation that would come, he would walk into Merlyn Global and punch him square in the face. He might not retaliate against Oliver, but if he got a hint of anything related to Felicity… he knew that she would be in trouble. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair.

He sighed heavily and looked down at Felicity, quietly sleeping. She was so beautiful. He didn’t mind that she had fallen asleep; he could only imagine the stress and emotions she was feeling at the moment. Carefully, he moved her onto the pillows on the couch. She didn’t stir even a little bit. He made sure she was on the couch all the way and in a comfortable position before walking towards the door.

“Oliver?” a tiny voice pulled his attention.

Eliana stood in the hallway, her hair a mess from sleep. She rubbed her eyes, looking up at him. He hesitated, not sure what to do. It didn’t seem right to leave when the three year old was now awake and Felicity needed sleep. It didn’t seem safe either.

“Hi,” he said quietly.

“I still don’t likes olives,” she mumbled.

He chuckled, “That’s okay… did you need something, sweetheart?”

“Is the bad man gone?”

He nodded, “All gone and he’s not going to come back.”

She let out a soft sigh, “I’m hungry.”

He looked from Felicity to the kitchen, “Alright. We have to be quiet because your mommy is taking a nap.”

She put her finger to her lips, “Shhh.”

“Exactly.”

She walked with him to the kitchen, “What are you hungry for?”

“Jelly sandwich,” she said.

“Just jelly? No peanut butter?”

She shook her head, “Mommy can’ts have peanut butter. It makes her sick.”

“Ah, that’s good to know,” he stocked away the peanut allergy in the bank of information he had about Felicity, which frankly was rather small. He hoped to change that in the future.

Eliana watched him carefully as he found the bread and jelly. He made her the sandwich and was about to give it to her when she made a face at him.

“Crusts,” she said plainly.

“Oh,” he said, looking down at the sandwich, “My apologies, Miss Ellie.”

She giggled.

Instead of simply cutting the crusts off, he cut the bread into a shape of a heart. Her eyes went a little wide.

“Mommy never does it like that!” she squealed.

“Shhh,” he whispered.

“Mommy never does it like that,” she repeated quietly this time.

“Maybe I’ll have to teach her,” he joked.

The joking tone when right over her head. She nodded enthusiastically.

“Here you go,” he gave her the plate and watched her to go the table.

He picked up the crusts and decided to pop them in his mouth. No sense in letting perfectly good bread and jelly go to waste. He sat down next to Ellie, nibbling on his crusts while she devoured her sandwich. The three year old was just the most precious thing. He couldn’t understand how anyone could want to threaten or hurt her. It made him that much more angry. He had only been in her presence twice, but damn he cared about her; he cared about her just as much as he did her mother.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. A text from work. He might be the boss, but that didn’t mean he could run off and not come back. Too bad that’s exactly what he was going to do. He replied to the message with orders for his team to pick up a couple of the cases that needed to be taken care of. They weren’t going to be happy about the extra work, but that’s what Christmas bonuses were for.

He still had to figure out what the hell to do about Malcolm. It seemed like such a daunting task. He wasn’t going to give up. Nothing was going to stop him from protecting these two ladies. He didn’t know why or when it happened, but they were important to him. In that moment, he decided to ask Felicity to stay with him for a couple days, maybe longer, while everything got sorted out. It would be easier to protect her if she was at least a guest at his apartment.

He just hoped that she would say yes.

“Did you like your sandwich?” he asked. As if he couldn’t tell by the fact it was gone and there was jelly on her cheeks.

“Yes! The heart mades it taste better,” she giggled.

He returned her chuckle with one of his own, “We should get you cleaned up.”

She pouted, but slid down from the table. He followed her to the bathroom, watching her climb up onto a stool in front of the mirror and sink.

“Pink washcloth,” she said, pointing to it.

He picked it up, getting it wet with warm water and soap. “Remember not to open your mouth,” he said, “Soap tastes nasty,” he made a face, causing her to laugh.

* * *

Felicity woke with a start. Oliver wasn’t there and for a moment her heart sank. That is until she heard giggles and water running in the bathroom. She got up to see what Ellie was doing. When she saw Oliver, washing her daughter’s face and making her laugh, she stopped in her tracks. He was so good with Eliana. It seemed effortless every time she saw him with her. Only twice had it happened, but Oliver and Ellie got along like…. Well, she was not going to finish that thought.

“There you’re all squeaky clean,” he said, standing up.

Ellie smiled wide, making her dimples pop. The water got turned off and they turned around.

“Mommy!” Eliana ran towards her, “You were sleeping too long.”

She scooped her daughter up and hugged her tightly, “I’m sorry, baby girl.”

“Oliver made me a heart sandwich!” she exclaimed.

“A heart sandwich?”

He cleared his throat, “I cut a jelly sandwich in the shape of a heart.”

“Making me look bad,” she teased.

Ellie giggled again.

“Sweetheart, why don’t you go watch T.V while I talk to Oliver?” her demeanor shifted slightly.

“Okay,” she scrambled out of her grasp and ran to the T.V

Once it was on, she turned back to Oliver, “Thank you for watching after her. You didn’t have to.”

“I did. I couldn’t leave with her awake and worried,” he sighed, “I told you before and I’ll say it again… I care about you and I care about her. I want you both to be safe.”

She swallowed and nodded.

“Which is why I want to ask you to come home with me,” he said.

Her eyes went wide, “But I still need to think…”

“Not like that… even if you do decide on…” he glanced at Ellie for a moment to make sure she wasn’t listening, “Becoming my submissive… you don’t have to live with me. It would be ideal, but you don’t have to.”

She nodded.

“I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with. Right now I’m just asking you to stay with me for a couple of days. Maybe a week while we work on a plan to stop Malcolm. I just want to keep you both out of harm’s way.”

It wasn’t like he was asking for the world. No, he was making things that much easier on her and she appreciated it so much.

With a sigh, she nodded, “Alright. I can do that.”

“Thank you.”

She looked into his eyes. Her gaze moved to his lips for just a moment. He leaned in closer as if he had seen the movement. She leaned in the rest of the way, pressing her lips to his. That same spark she always felt buzzed through her. From her lips to her toes and fingertips. They only held the kiss for a short moment.

“I should get packed,” she said almost breathlessly.

“I’ll keep an eye on Ellie for you,” he said, moving a strand of hair out of her face.

“Thank you,” she pulled back the rest of the way and turned towards her room.

She gave him one last glance as he walked towards Eliana. There was something stirring inside of her. Something more than lust and desire, but she refused to put a name to it. She just needed to be happy that she had someone like Oliver as her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will just let you know now, there will **not** be an update next Sunday because I'm going to be out of state. (HVFF Chicago here I come!) But if I'm feeling inspired maybe something will get posted before I leave on Friday. _That is a big maybe_. 
> 
> But anyway, let me know what y'all think!  
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i’m going to make this chapter angsty  
> muse: lol i think not. 
> 
> anyway... sorry for the long wait!

The first morning after Felicity and Ellie arrived, he realized things were going to change around his place for awhile. He stood in his kitchen, in his boxers, drinking orange juice and sporting some nice bedhead when he noticed little fingers on his counter. Quirking an eyebrow, he watched as Eliana, pulled herself up enough to rest her tiny nose on the counter and peer up at him. He wasn’t sure exactly how she managed to pull that off.

“Morning, Oliver,” she mumbled.

The toddler’s hair was a mess of tangles and curls. She wore little light green pajamas with white bunnies all over. And she looked like she was hardly awake yet.

“Good morning,” he said quietly, feeling like he should have definitely put on more clothes before coming out there.

“Can I have some?” she looked at his orange juice.

He noticed that her vocabulary and general speaking skills had been getting better since the first time he met her. There was a part of him that wondered if it was weird that he felt proud of her.

“Sure,” he set his glass down and went to fetch her a clean one.

He poured her a cup and walked around to hand it to her. She hopped off of a stack of books to take it from him. He hadn’t even heard her stacking his law books.

“I’ll be right back, sweetie,” he said before turning towards his room.

He hurried inside and threw on some sweats and a t-shirt. When he came back, Eliana was standing where he left her.

“Did you gets cold?” she asked.

He chuckled, “Uh, yep. I did,” he leaned against the counter, watching her watching him, “You hungry?”

She nodded, “Cereal?”

He scoffed, “That’s not a real breakfast.”

The three year old pouted up at him.

His expression softened. He didn’t mean to upset her, “I mean, I could make you something way better. How about pancakes?”

Her eyes lit up and a wide smile broke across her face. “Pancakes!” she nearly spilled her orange juice.

He smiled and carefully lifted her up to sit on the counter, “What kind of pancakes?” he asked sweetly, “Chocolate chip? Strawberry? Chocolate chip with strawberries on top?”

Oliver was pretty sure that he had never seen her eyes so big. He carefully took the cup from her and set it down as she clapped excitedly.

“Chocolate chip and strawberries!” she fumbled over her words a little, but she was so ecstatic that it was adorable.

He didn’t understand how this little girl could make his heart swell so much. She brightened up his day as much as Felicity did. It made him angry knowing that someone out there wasn’t to hurt them. Not just someone, Malcolm Merlyn. The guy was a creep. A monster. But he couldn’t let it show on his face. Not when this kid was looking up at him with so much awe and wonder.

“Hearts?” she asked.

“I can do hearts… and mickey mouse,” he said as he started to get the ingredients out and set them up on the counter beside her.

The toddler let out a squeal.

He smiled wide, “Do you wanna help?”

She nodded. Obviously, there wasn’t a lot she could do, but he was going to make her feel like she was doing a very important job. He let her pour some of the ingredients, but the most important part was adding the chocolate chips. She took some into her tiny hand and dumped them into the bowl while he stirred.

“Perfect,” he said after the third handful, “You might be my favorite little sous chef.”

She giggled, adding another handful. He smiled wide, continuing to stir until all the chocolate chips were added. Some of them had gone into her mouth instead, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything about it.

“Now we have to let that sit for a couple minutes while I get the strawberry sauce going on the stove.”

She nodded and watched him get to work on the strawberry reduction. He kept an eye on her as she went back to sipping her juice. For some reason he couldn’t stop himself from making sure she was okay. He didn’t want to turn his back on her for a second as if she were a fragile thing that might break if he did.

As the sauce simmered, he moved to pick her up again, “I have another very important job for you,” he said, setting her down a few inches away from the stove, “I need you,” he reached into a cupboard and pulled out a plate, “To hold this, so I can put the pancakes on it, but don’t touch them because they’ll be very hot.”

Her chubby little fingers gripped onto the plate. She gave a single nod, “Do not touch.”

“You’re very smart, you know that?” he asked.

She looked up at him with a wide smile.

“Smart just like your mommy.”

She smiled bigger, if that was even possible. “I wanna be just like my mommy.” 

“You already are,” he returned her smile.

She happily swung her legs, while he got to work on the pancakes. Her eyes stayed on the pan as he flipped them with ease.

“It smells good in here,” Felicity said softly.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” he said with a charming grin.

Felicity’s hair was a mess, she looked like she had literally just rolled out of bed and come out into the kitchen. She probably did. With a yawn and a quick stretch, she shuffled forward in her fluffy slippers. He was so distracted by her that he almost forgot to flip the pancakes in the pan.

“Oops,” he mumbled, “These ones are a little dark…. so I’ll eat them.”

He flipped them onto the plate. Ellie leaned in and sniffed them, but made sure not to get too close.

“So hungry,” she pouted.

He nodded to the cupboard that held the plates and Felicity moved to grab one. They moved around the kitchen, leaving the plate full of pancakes beside him and sitting down at the breakfast bar. Ellie seemed amused by the stools. Felicity got her some food and slid it towards her.

Just as she was about to dig in she said, “Don’t forget to thank Mr. Queen.”

“Thank you, Mr. Queen,” she said quickly.

“I should be thanking her, she was a great little sous chef,” he gave her a wink. 

She beamed up at him with a mouth full of pancakes and strawberries. Felicity made herself a cup of coffee, leaning against the bar, watching him cook. There was something about this moment that he adored. Something so sweet and…. domestic. He bit the inside of his cheek. There was no reason to think this way. This was a temporary situation. She was going to get Malcolm out of her life and she was going to go back home. This wasn’t his life. As much as he wanted this kind of life for himself, he knew it wasn’t going to happen. Felicity was his friend, hopefully soon to be his submissive, and it was stupid to let his mind wander. He could be perfectly content with having her as a submissive and still living away from him. At least he was going to convince himself he could.

* * *

Felicity sat on the couch with Eliana. They were watching television while Oliver worked on her case. Yes, her case. He seemed to think that she could take Malcolm to court, but he hadn’t expanded on his claim further than that. He wanted to research it further. She wasn’t sure how she felt about that. Obviously, she wanted to get rid of Malcolm, but he was a powerful man. There was no doubt he had his own staff of lawyers. Not that she didn’t think Oliver was a good lawyer. He ran the best law firm in the city.

“Oliver!” the elevator doors opened.

Tommy came running in. She wasn’t aware that he had the codes to get into the building, but of course he did. He was Oliver’s best friend. She hadn’t seen him since the night they… slept together. He walked right past her, seeming to have missed the fact she was there. Eliana snuggled into Felicity’s side. She wasn’t surprised that she seemed scared, considering what happened the last time a strange man came into their home.

“It’s okay,” she whispered, “He’s not a bad guy.”

She just hoped that Tommy wouldn’t be angry with her.

* * *

“What the fuck do you mean my dad has been sleeping with Felicity?” Tommy hissed as he stood in front of Oliver’s desk.

He slid his reading glasses off his face and let out a long breath, “Keep your voice down,” he muttered, “I don’t want you scaring her daughter.”

“They’re here?”

“Yes,” he sighed again, “Malcolm has been sleeping with her…. and abusing her.”

Tommy’s confused expression morphed into one of anger, “What?”

“He left bruises on her and then when she told him she was quitting… he threatened her daughter. She’s only three.”

“Jesus Christ,” he ran his fingers through his dark hair.

“I thought you should know before I take… action against him.”

“Fuck, man…” Tommy tried to find the words, but he was so angry, “I hate that man. I hate him. I can’t believe…. No I can believe, but that just makes it worse. I’m going to murder him.”

“No you’re not.”

Tommy leaned against the desk and let out a long sigh, “I’m going to punch him in the face.”

“Well, I can’t stop you from doing that,” Oliver leaned back in his chair, “I’ve got a plan,” he slid some papers toward him.

* * *

It was nearly twenty minutes before Tommy came back out with Oliver. She stood as they came near.

“I’m sorry…” she started to say, but Tommy raised his hand.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” he wrapped his arms around her and hugged him tight, “I should apologize for my dad being an…. a jerk.”

Felicity let out a shaky breath and hugged him back just as tight, “Thank you.”

“Felicity,” Oliver said, “I want to talk to you.”

She pulled back, looking from him to Eliana. The three year old looked more than a little freaked out. She leaned down, pulling her into her arms.

“Hey,” she said softly, “This is Tommy, he’s a very nice man and is going to spend some time with you while mommy talks to Oliver. Is that okay?”

Eliana eyed him warily, “He has a goofy smile.”

Felicity pressed her lips together as Tommy’s smile faltered.

“It’s not that goofy,” he mumbled.

He gave an exaggerated pout, eliciting a quiet giggle from Ellie.

“Be good for Tommy,” she kissed her cheeks and carefully handed her over to him.

She made sure that everything was okay before following Oliver down the hall to his office. Nerves bubbled up in her stomach as the door shut.

“I didn’t want to say any of this in front of Ellie,” he said.

“Much appreciated.”

He sighed, leaning against the desk, “I believe that we can take him to court for a number of things. Sexual assault, forced prostitution, two charges of assault and battery, one being you and the other being Ellie.”

“B-but he’s got his own team of lawyers, Oliver,” she fumbled over her words.

“Hey,” he pushed himself up and pulled her close, “I don’t even think that we’re going to get as far as court,” he held her tight.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“I mean… he’s not going to want the bad publicity… this is….” he tried to find the right word.

“Blackmail,” she said it for him.

The word left a bitter taste on her tongue. She wanted Malcolm to leave her alone. To get what he deserved, but blackmail? She wasn’t a fan of it.

“Yes,” he said, “But if push comes to shove and we end up taking him to court, I know we’ll win. You’re a young single mother… a jury is going to look at you and know you’re not in the wrong.”

She wanted to believe him, she really did, but as much shit as she had gone through already, she didn’t know if they could pull this off.

“It’s going to be okay, I’m not going to stop until you’re safe,” he looked into her eyes.

She let out a shaky breath and nodded. Damn those eyes. He always pulled her in. His eyes held so many promises, she wanted to let herself down in them. In him. She leaned up, letting her lips brush against his for just a moment, but didn’t let herself kiss him this time.

“We should go save Tommy from Ellie,” she said softly.

He nodded, “Yeah,” but neither of them really made a movement to leave.

She had to be the one to force them apart, “C’mon,” she turned towards the door.

He let out a long breath, “Okay.”

“Maybe later,” she looked up into his eyes again. She said maybe, but there was no maybe about it. They both knew that she would find her way into his arms that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the good stuff

Felicity let out a sigh as she moved some hair out of Ellie’s face. Her daughter was dead asleep, all snuggled up in their bed. Well, it wasn’t their bed. It was a guest bed, but it was kind of theirs until they went back home. She wasn’t even sure how long they were going to be there. It didn’t feel safe to be in her own home because Malcolm could come knocking at any time. She didn’t want to think about that right now.

With Tommy and Oliver helping, she was going to confront Malcolm. She hoped that their plan would work and he wouldn’t push them to take it to court. Sighing, she carefully slid from the bed. She kept her eyes on Eliana, making sure that she didn’t wake as she backed out of the room. The door shut and she tip toed down the hall to Oliver’s room.

She wondered if it was weird that she wanted him. Wanted to seek comfort in his arms and just be with him. She didn’t want a session, didn’t want to be paid, or anything like that. No, it wasn’t weird for a person who was developing feelings for the man. There, she admitted it. She really liked Oliver. He genuinely cared about both her and her daughter, he wanted to be there for her as both a dominate and a friend, and she wanted to let him.

But she couldn’t.

She knew that he would be careful. They would both be careful about not letting Eliana see the kind of lifestyle they wanted to live, but at the same time she worried about her daughter getting tangled up in her mess of a life. She already kind of was because of Malcolm. Why couldn’t she have met Oliver years ago when she was first getting into prostitution?

There was also a part of her that didn’t want to depend on Oliver. She had been taking care of Eliana for years on her own. Her father had never been around or he was around when he wanted to be and when it benefited him, but that was it. Eliana didn’t even know him as her father. Felicity had been strong enough to work two jobs, to take care of Ellie, and do it without anyone helping her.

A voice in the back of her mind nagged at her, “It’s okay to let yourself be taken care of, you know,” her mother’s voice again.

Now was not the time to let her mother’s voice invade her thoughts. She sucked in a deep breath and pushed them away as she entered Oliver’s room. He wasn’t there, but she could hear the shower running. She sat there quietly, waiting for him. Doing her best to avoid letting her mind wander. The water went off and she only had to wait a couple more minutes for him to come out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“What’s wrong?” he asked as soon as he saw her face.

She shook her head, “It’s nothing. Can we just… not tonight?”

He sighed heavily, “No.”

“What?” she blinked up at him.

“I’m not going to do anything with you unless we talk.”

She frowned, wanting to be angry with him. He was just worried about her. She also knew that if she decided to be his submissive full time that this is what it would be like. Had she ever actually been a full time submissive? No, but that didn’t mean she was completely clueless.

“I was just thinking about my mother,” she finally said.

Oliver frowned this time, “Why?” he asked, sitting down beside her.

“Because I did everything she told me not to do. She told me to have a better life than she did. Better than what she could provide… and I screwed up,” her throat tightened and she looked away from him, “When I found myself jobless and pregnant I was too embarrassed to call her. I let her think that everything was going to be okay. And it’s not.”

She wiped at her face as tears rolled down her cheeks, “She always told me it was okay to ask for help and to let people take care of me, but… I’ve been doing this alone for so long.”

“Hey,” he said softly. He reached over, cupping her cheek. His gentle touch and voice calmed her almost instantly, “It’s never too late to change things, believe me.”

The words continued to spill out of her mouth, like once she started she couldn’t stop it, “I don’t want to rely on someone… I don’t want to rely on you for everything.”

He looked into her eyes and shook his head, “It’s okay to rely on people…. to trust them. I know it’s hard, Felicity, but you are a strong woman.”

“How do you know,” she sniffled.

“I can see it,” his thumb moved across her cheek, “It takes an incredibly strong person to go through what you have. You’ve done everything you can to raise your daughter alone, you put yourself through hell, and you are stronger because of it. I will tell you a hundred more times if that’s what it takes for you to believe me.”

She sniffed again, “You don’t have to do that,” she turned her head in his hand and kissed his palm, “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to sound like a broken record.”

“You don’t,” he reassured her, “And I never want you to feel like you have to apologize for talking to me. I want you to talk to me.”

She nodded, “Can we be done talking now, though?”

“For now,” he said.

“Good,” she leaned up and pressed her lips to his, “I need you,” she mumbled against them.

* * *

Oliver was so happy that Felicity was opening up to him more. It gave him hope that things were going to change and she would actually accept his offer. They just had to get Malcolm out of the picture and soon.

For the moment, though, he was glad to be able to take care of Felicity in any way he could. Whether that meant talking to her or serving as a distraction.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to his body. Carefully, he moved her up on the bed and let her settle against the pillows. His towel fell away in the process. Neither of them tried to speed things up. It was easy to take things slow and simply melt into each other.

His hand moved downward, slipping under her night shirt and squeezing her breasts. She moaned into the kiss. He swallowed each sound that she gave. Her fingers moved through his wet hair, gently gripping, but not tugging. She rolled her hips up against his hardening cock. It wasn’t a needy motion. He knew the difference between all her little movements and noises. His lips trailed downward to kiss at her neck.

She moaned out a little louder when he found the spot under her ear, “Oliver,” she gasped.

He smirked against her skin. His cock was getting harder, he was so ready to be buried inside of her, but he didn’t want to go any faster. She rolled her hips up again, her covered core dragging over his dick. He groaned against her neck.

Gently, he moved her pajama shorts and panties out of the way. He pulled back to look into her eyes as he lined up with her entrance. Slowly, he pushed in. Inch by inch until his hips met hers. The warmth and wetness of her walls was completely amazing. He would never get over how it felt to be inside of her. So tight, her body gripping his perfectly. It felt like he was supposed to be there.

Oliver pulled back and started an easy pace. Her body moved with his, finding a rhythm. He looked into her eyes before kissing her again. A hand moved up to find hers. Their fingers interlaced and he squeezed her hand gently. There was something different about this moment. Something different from the other times they’d had sex. It was so gentle, so soft, and there was a warmth in his chest that he could feel spreading out through his fingertips and toes. They stayed at this slow pace for awhile. He didn’t know how long. Time was meaningless. It was just him and her and that’s all that mattered.

Felicity gasped against his lips; she was starting to get close, but she just wasn’t there yet.

He whispered her name like a prayer under his breath. Letting go of her hand, he kept himself up on one arm and slipped it down between them. He found her clit, rubbing it gently, but with enough force to give her that push she was seeking. His hips continued to thrust, filling her over and over again.

Suddenly, her back arched, pressing her body into his. He could feel her walls clenching around him, pulling him in deeper.

“Felicity,” he moaned.

His thighs shook as he reached his own climax. Their eyes stayed locked on each others. He could have drowned in those ocean blues. They started to come down, panting heavily. He rest his forehead against hers, finally letting his eyes flutter shut.

“Oliver… I…” she started to say.

He interrupted, “Please, don’t say anything.”

Part of him worried about what she was going to say. He didn’t know if she was regretting this, even though she was the one that sought him out. He was scared.

Carefully, he pulled out of her and laid down beside her. She pulled up her clothes and adjusted her top before rolling over and looking at him.

“I just wanted to thank you,” she said.

He sighed softly.

“Not for the sex…. Just… thank you for everything.”

He took in a deep breath and smiled, “I’m happy to do it. I told you I just want to help you.”

“I know,” she scooted a little closer and kissed him again, “I still don’t have an answer for you. I want to get this…. mess figured out first.”

“Take your time,” he leaned up a little to kiss her forehead.

She let out a slow breath and closed her eyes. He slid out of bed to grab his boxers and pajama pants; he was determined to get used to sleeping with them on. When he crawled back into bed, she snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arm around her and placed another gentle kiss to the top of her head.

“Good night, Felicity,” he mumbled.

She didn’t respond, but that was okay. He knew she was exhausted from everything that was happening. Besides, he was just happy that she was resting.

Part way through the night, he thought he heard his door being pushed open, but he couldn’t be bothered to wake up. He was warm and content with his arm wrapped around Felicity’s middle, her back to his chest, and his face buried in her hair.

It wasn’t until the morning that he realized he had indeed heard a noise. But it was just a little three year old that had snuggled up in her mother’s arms. She wasn’t supposed to come into his room. They talked about that extensively, but it was hard to be mad. Actually impossible. She was so cute lying on top of the covers and burying her face in Felicity’s stomach. He decided to just close his eyes and enjoy the quiet before their day had to start. It was going to be a very long one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what you think!  
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late, a whole month, but i’ve been working on finishing up my ofbb for this year sooooo yeah. I don’t know if I’m going to update again next Sunday, but i hope y’all enjoy this one.

Felicity tried not to hold her breath as she walked into Merlyn Global. It was a large and very intimidating building. The kind of place that she dreamed of working for, but never got the chance to. She wouldn’t work at Merlyn Global now even if they offered her a million bucks; she would never let Malcolm Merlyn have any hold over her again.

Tommy walked alongside her, so she got in mostly undetected. The security guard at the gate looked at her funny, but Tommy just shook his head and put his hand at her back. Oliver was going to follow close behind. It seemed best to not draw attention to themselves, considering their plan was to confront Malcolm in his office.

She was going to go into the office alone first. That was the scary part of all this, but Tommy and Oliver would be waiting in case things went south. Felicity wanted to give him a chance to back down. He didn’t deserve a chance, but the idea of blackmail and court… it all made her feel queasy.

Still, as they neared the office, she reached into her dress pocket and pressed a couple buttons on her phone. Insurance, she told herself.

“If you need us, just shout,” Tommy said, directing her to the large door.

 _Malcolm Merlyn. CEO._ She read the words and let out a shaky breath. Her fist came up slowly and she gave an unsteady knock.

“Come in,” Malcolm called.

She walked in and quickly pushed the door closed.

“Ms. Smoak,” he immediately went to anger, “You know you’re not supposed to bother me at work.”

“You don’t own me, Malcolm,” she tried to find her voice.

He stood and shook his head, “We both know that isn’t true.”

“It is,” she said, managing to keep her voice steady, “I am not yours. I am a human being and I’m not going to do this. You can’t force me to do anything that I don’t want to do.”

He steadily moved closer to her, making her nervous.

“I guess if you’re going to go back on our deal then I will too,” his voice was strangely calm.

She knew exactly what he meant, “You’re not going to touch my daughter.”

He gave her an icy smile, “If you don’t want anything to happen to her then you will do as I say.”

“She’s only three years old,” she could feel angry tears forming, but she didn’t want to start crying in front of him.

“I don’t care.”

“Why do you want me so badly!?” she clenched her fists, shaking with anger.

“I told you, Ms. Smoak,” he finally stood in front of her, “I like you and I don’t like many people. You give me what I want… make me feel alive.”

“I don’t care,” she repeated his words.

He raised his hand and slapped her across the cheek. A ring he wore clipping her under the eye. The force behind the slap caused her to topple to the ground. She stayed there for a moment as the door swung open. Tommy and Oliver rushed to her side.

“Enough,” Tommy hissed.

Oliver helped her to her feet and pulled her close.

Malcolm let out a dramatic sigh, “So you got my son involved….” he drawled, “And the Queen boy.”

“You’re going to stop this,” Tommy said, “Or we’re taking you to court.”

“On what grounds?”

Oliver listed off the handful of things that Malcolm could be charged with. Malcolm rolled his eyes when he was finished. He didn’t give a damn.

“I have lawyers on retainer that could put you and your little firm to shame,” he spat, “There’s no point in wasting everyone’s time with that nonsense. You know what they are going to say in court? She’s a liar and is only after money.” 

Felicity closed her eyes and turned her face into Oliver’s chest. She knew he was right, but she didn’t want to give up. She couldn’t. There was no way she was going to live another second as a prostitute.

“You have nothing to back up any of her claims,” Malcolm continued, “Drop the lawsuit. It’s only going to end badly for her and her little girl.”

“You’re not going to put a hand on either of them,” Oliver was about to push her behind him and move forward when Tommy cut in front of both of them.

He hauled his arm back and punched Malcolm in the mouth. Panting heavily, he moved backwards, “We’re done here,” Tommy said, “You had your chance. Get ready to go to court… and get ready for the PR nightmare coming your way.”

Malcolm laughed as he touched his mouth, “You’re fired.”

“No,” Tommy snapped, “I quit.”

* * *

Felicity sat on Oliver’s couch with a pack of frozen peas pressed to her face.

“We should have gone in sooner,” Oliver said for the millionth time.

“It’s okay,” she reassured him, “Besides… I got something that might help.”

The two men looked at her as she pulled her phone out. She clicked a few buttons and turned up the volume. The screen only showed the inside of her pocket, but they could perfectly hear her and Malcolm speaking.

_“You’re not going to touch my daughter.”_

_“If you don’t want anything to happen to her then you will do as I say.”_

“You’re a genius, Felicity Smoak,” Tommy said.

She enjoyed being called a genius because it was true, but it wasn’t that brilliant of an idea.

“You know you two could have thought of this,” she said, shaking her head.

Tommy shook his head, “I was more worried about making sure you didn’t get hurt…” he said, but then frowned and looked away from her.

“Me too,” Oliver sighed.

“Stop,” she said, “It’s okay… but can we use this?”

Oliver nodded, “We can take this to the police.

Tommy punched his fist in the air.

A smile started to pull at Oliver’s lips. “We have a real shot of taking him down. Seriously, Felicity….” it seemed like there were more words on the tip of his tongue, but he paused for a just a moment, “I… think you’re amazing… for coming up with this. You’re a certified genius.”

“I am actually,” she said, putting the peas on the coffee table, “If you’re going to keep saying it…” she laughed.

“Wait, what?” Tommy asked.

“170 IQ,” she couldn’t help the smug expression on her face.

They stared at her for a moment.

“But why….”

“Why haven’t I been using my brain?” she asked.

They looked like they were about to argue.

“When I got out of school no one was hiring. I couldn’t even get a job at Tech Village.”

“What… a bunch of idiots,” Tommy said slowly.

She chuckled.

Oliver looked at her like he had a question.

“What?” she asked.

“What’s your degree in?”

“I have a Master’s degree in both Cyber Security and Computer Sciences… from MIT.”

They stared at her again. This was probably the most information she had shared with either of them, but she wanted to get her life together. Even if she decided to be Oliver’s submissive, she wanted to be able to have a real job. Most of the people she had been interviewed by in the past were put off by her because she was both young and female. The science field is still very sexist not matter how impressive your resume is.

“You can ask another question,” she sighed.

“No… it’s okay,” Oliver spoke before Tommy could, “I know it’s hard for you to talk about yourself.”

Tommy pressed his lips together.

“Thank you,” she said quietly.

“Or…” Tommy said, “I can leave and you two can talk because I’m sure I’m invading at this point,” he shrugged her shoulders, “I need to go clean out my office… if my da- if Malcolm hasn’t set fire to it.”

Felicity stood up to hug him before he left. She sighed, plopping down in Oliver’s lap. He happily pulled her close.

“Do you want to talk?” he asked.

“I want a job,” she pouted, “A real job, but… you have no idea how many old men turned me down. I got tired of it. Tired of being shooed away by people I was smarter than,” she slumped further into his arms, “I need all of this to be over first.”

He kissed her cheek, “I understand. We’re going to win and you’re going to go out there and get the job you deserve.”

She smiled, so happy to have someone on her side that believed in her so fully. Felicity was scared about going through with court against Malcolm, but she had to believe in Oliver as much as he believed in her. And she did. She really did.

“Thank you,” she mumbled, turning her head into his neck.

“You don’t have to thank me,” he said, “I told you I want to help you and take care of you.”

She nuzzled him gently, letting out a soft breath against his skin. It was still hard for her to accept the help and the care, but she wanted to.

“I want to be your submissive,” she said suddenly.

She pulled back and looked at him. He seemed shocked, but happy.

“You do?” he asked, “Are you sure? We can wait until this is over.”

“I don’t want to wait, Mr. Queen,” she leaned in and kissed him gently.

He closed his eyes and held her tight. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest, but it was an excited pitter patter. She wasn’t going to let Malcolm ruin her life anymore. She was going to accept Oliver’s proposal, work towards freeing herself from the ruthless bastard, and finding herself a job she enjoyed. Felicity would always be grateful to the couple that gave an inexperienced twenty year old a job at their restaurant, but she needed more. Being a submissive might make her life a little more complicated than she wished, but she knew that Oliver would take care of her and that meant he was going to make sure Ellie was okay too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we’re back on a somewhat regular schedule. posting a day early bc i wanna do some fluffy things tomorrow... and maybe work on “Bury me in your Sins” bc it needs to happen.
> 
> p.s this is officially my longest fic so far woww

Oliver slipped his arms under Felicity and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to his bedroom. He knew they needed to get the video down to the police, but he wanted to take a few minutes just for her. There was no way to explain how happy he was that she had agreed to be his submissive. He never thought it would actually happen or he was scared that it wouldn’t. All he wanted was to take care of her, to be with her, and now he could. She was his and he was going to prove to her that it was a good idea.

He lay her down in bed and carefully lean over her. His fingers moved over her bruises, barely touching out of fear of hurting her.

“I’m never going to let anyone hurt you again,” he whispered, looking into her eyes.

She was his to take care of. His responsibility. They both knew what this lifestyle meant for them. She was still her own person and he respected her fully, but by allowing him some of the control she was trusting him and giving him the ability to help her in ways that she hadn’t had before.

Her eyes fluttered shut and he leaned in to press the sweetest kisses to her skin. His heart pounded wildly in his chest. This woman gave him butterflies, she made his heart beat so hard that he thought it might burst forth from his chest, and created this undeniable feeling that he couldn’t…. or wouldn’t put words to. He didn’t want to scare her away.

Leaning down, he kissed her sweetly. He moved his hands up her sides, causing her to shiver at his touch. Carefully, he climbed fully into bed. He kept his lips attached to hers as he slipped his hand lower. His fingers moved under her dress, gliding across her thighs towards her center. He cupped her through her panties.

“Oliver,” she gasped.

“All I want to do is make you feel good,” he whispered.

She nodded slowly, “Yes, please,” she kept a hold on his arm as he slipped his fingers into her panties, “I’m all yours.”

He kissed her in response and moved his fingers through her slit. She groaned into the kiss. He collected wetness on his finger tips and moved up to her clit. Slowly, he rubbed the bundle of nerves in circles. He went back and forth between teasing her slit and rubbing her clit. She arched her body into his, craning her neck backward and moaning loudly.

“So beautiful,” he whispered.

He kept his eyes on her face and slipped two fingers inside of her. With each pump of his fingers, he curled them and rubbed against her g-spot. All of his movements were slow and methodical. He was determined to build up her orgasm to an intense level.

“Oh god,” she choked out, gripping onto his arm harder.

“Relax. Let go.”

He pressed his thumb into her clit and curled his fingers again. She cried out in pleasure. Her body shook and convulsed underneath him. He could feel her walls contracting around his fingers, trying to tug them deeper inside of her. Her juices gushed around his digits. He kept his fingers moving until she had collapsed into his bed. She panted heavily, looking up to him with lust blown eyes. He brought his fingers to his lips and sucked them clean, groaning at her taste.

She echoed his grown with one of her own.

“What do you want?” he asked, gently.

“I want to feel you… please, Mr. Queen,” she whined.

He was so turned on by her, he had to keep himself from tearing off their clothes. Instead, he took a calming breath and reached down to his suit pants. He unbuckled his belt and undid the button and zipper, only tugging his boxers and slacks down enough to free his hardened cock. She moved her panties out of his way. Oliver wasted no time in moving over her and pressing inside.

He pulled her leg up, holding her by her thigh as she thrust into her. She felt like heaven. Warm, wet, and so tight. Her walls started to tighten only minutes after penetrating her. He groaned loudly as she fell to pieces again. It was so fucking sexy and he would never get tired of seeing and feeling it. He watched her face, but focused on keeping it together.

“Oh god, Oliver,” she breathed out.

“So sexy….” he whispered.

Felicity moaned between panting breaths. He was determined to bring her to another orgasm. Oliver pounded into her again and again, only pausing to grind his hips into hers, causing his pelvis to rub her clit.

“Fuck!” she shouted.

Her sensitive pussy tightening around him again. This time he couldn’t hold back. His balls tightened and his cock throbbed inside of her.

“Felicity,” he moaned, thrusting frantically.

“Oliver!”

He only slowed when his orgasm began to subside. Panting heavily, he moved to lie down beside her. Without provocation, she snuggled up beside him. He wrapped one arm around her while he tugged up his boxers just a little. Leaning in, he buried his face in her neck, taking in the scent of her shampoo and body wash. They both stayed quiet just trying to catch their breath.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, his words slightly muffled.

“Good,” she mumbled, “Tired.”

“Rest,” he said.

“But we need to go,” she pulled back from him and looked him in the eyes.

He sighed. As much as he wanted her to rest and eat, he knew she was right. They wouldn’t waste anymore time getting her video down to the police station. 

“Alright, but when we get back you need to rest,” he said sternly.

She nodded, “Of course.”

He watched her get out of bed to go get cleaned up before moving to get up too. Oliver could have spent the rest of his life in bed with her and he would have been a happy man. They didn’t even have to have sex. That was just a bonus. He was content holding her or just being close to her. Obviously, he knew how important it was to get Malcolm out of the picture. He just wished this was all so much easier.

The sound of Felicity’s phone going off with a text message several times had him wondering what was up, but it wasn’t really his business who she was texting. He got his clothes all straightened out and went to meet her in the hallway. When she came out of her room, though something seemed off. She gripped onto her phone tightly and hesitated to look him in the eye.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I… I think we shouldn’t go through with this,” she whispered.

“Go through with what?” he felt his heart stutter in his chest.

“Any of it,” she still wouldn’t look him in the eye, “I… I should go back home and we should forget about all of this.”

“Woah woah woah, Felicity. Talk to me, what happened?” he reached out to touch her, but she pulled away.

“I just think it’s a bad idea.”

He could see tears slowly spilling down her cheeks. Swallowing thickly, he put his hands in his pockets to keep from touching her, “You don’t want to do this or take that video down to the police station?” he asked quietly.

She shook her head.

“Felicity,” he used a more stern tone, hoping it would work, “Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t want to do those things.”

She looked up at him, “Oliver… I…” she stumbled over her words, “I can’t.”

“What happened?” he asked again.

Felicity looked away from him.

He pulled his hands from his pockets and reached out to her again, “This is what I’m here for, Felicity, please,” he put his hands on her shoulders, “All I want to do is help you, you know this. I’m not going to be angry with you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

With a shaky hand, she lifted her phone and handed it to him. Messages from an unknown number lit up her screen. He read over them and immediately knew who had scared her so thoroughly, Malcolm. He found her number and proceeded to threaten her with everything from more violence, the inability to work anywhere in Starling or the surrounding area again, and going to find Ellie with John. He had no idea how he found out John was babysitting her, but he did know the army vet wasn’t going to let anything happen to any of the kids under his care.

Oliver couldn’t stop the anger that boiled up inside of him. This man was sick. He was _obsessed_ with Felicity and wouldn’t let her go. Now he had gone too far.

“I’ll kill him.”

“No, Oliver, don’t do anything you’re going to regret.”

He let out a slow breath; he knew he could never take another person’s life, but god he wanted Malcolm gone. He gave her the phone back and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Ellie is safe with John,” he said, “But we have to take all of this to the police.”

She looked up at him with such fear, it only made him angrier, but he had to be calm and gentle with her.

“Nothing is going to happen to you,” he held his arms open for her, “We don’t have to use your name when we go down there. We can keep you anonymous even when it moves to the court.”

She rest her head against his chest and let out a quiet sob.

“I promise,” he said, wrapping his arms around her, “It’s all going to be okay.”

* * *

Oliver called John to make sure that he knew what was going on. Diggle sounded just as angry as he felt, but he promised to keep Ellie and the rest of the children safe, as he always did. Felicity sat in the passenger seat of his SUV while he drove. Her fingers were shaking, but she was trying to hide it by gripping onto the hem of her dress.

“Talk to me,” he said.

“What if even after everything…. what if he still keeps me from working? He’s a powerful man, Oliver.”

“He won’t,” he said it as a promise.

“How do you know?” she turned her head to look at him.

“I don’t care what he says. You’ve got me and Tommy behind you. If need be we can help you.”

She shook her head, “I don’t want to rely on you for that. I want to be able to get a job on my own.”

He let out a shaky breath; he understood what she meant, but he still wished that he could help her do all the things she wanted to do in life. All the things that she deserved.

“You’re going to get the job of your dreams, I swear to you,” he said, stealing a glance at her for just a moment.

“What if they arrest me too?” she asked after few moments of silence.

“What?”

“I’m a prostitute…. I was a prostitute. They could arrest me and I could lose Ellie.”

“You’re the victim, Felicity,” he said, “They’re going to believe you. He forced you. End of story.”

She shook her head, “You want me to lie.”

“It’s not a lie,” he looked to her again.

Felicity sighed.

“You’re doing what you need to, to protect your daughter. He’s a terrible man. You’re not doing anything wrong.”

“Okay,” she said quietly.

They made it to the station and after some gentle prodding, Oliver got Felicity inside. He did a lot of the talking, simply because she was stumbling over her words. Since he wasn’t technically her boyfriend or anything of that nature he told them that he was her lawyer. With all of the evidence they had it was easy for the police to believe them. Still, they needed a complete statement from Felicity.

“Hello,” a female officer said, “I’m Officer Drake, but you can call me Dinah,” her voice was soft and Oliver knew that she did this often.

He’d taken enough cases with female victims to know that she worked closely with young women and especially those that find themselves at the battered women shelter.

“I want to speak with you for a quick minute and get some pictures of the bruising,” she said to Felicity.

Felicity looked to him and he nodded, “It’s okay. She’s a good woman,” he said.

Dinah gave an appreciative nod. They walked away, leaving Oliver sitting at a desk with an older officer, Quentin Lance.

“Don’t worry,” he said, “You have a solid case.”

“I know,” Oliver sighed, “I’m just worried about her…. the situation and all.”

“That poor girl has nothing to worry about,” Quentin shook his head, “We’re going to get that scum bag.”

Oliver knew that he was a father, a father of two women at that. Quentin didn’t take lightly to these kinds of things. It made Oliver more certain that this wasn’t going to get turned around on Felicity. No one was going to believe Malcolm if he told them that she was already a prostitute when they met. He didn’t care if any of that came back to him; he knew what he did, but he was more worried about Felicity.

Quentin’s phone went off, “Lance speaking,” he muttered, “Great. I’m on it,” he slammed the phone down. “I’m going to bring this bastard in personally.”

Oliver smiled, “Thank you, sir.”

“You take care of that girl and make sure she gets home safe,” he said.

“Will do,” he nodded.

Dinah came back moments later with Felicity. She joined up with Lance to leave and bring Malcolm in.

“What if he’s granted bail?” Felicity asked before they left.

“There’s no way he’s going to,” Dinah said, “He’s a threat to you and your daughter, there’s not a judge in this city that is going to grant him bail, no matter how much money he shoves at them.”

“Thank you,” she said, quietly.

Oliver walked Felicity back to the car and helped her inside.

“It’s going to be okay,” he said after he got his door closed.

“I hope so,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... this is basically just a fluffy filler chapter, but I thought y’all might enjoy some Mother’s Day fluff.

Oliver slipped into Felicity’s room. She and Ellie were fast asleep. He carefully plucked the sleeping toddler from the king sized bed, cradling her as he stepped back out into the hallway. It was a little early for her to be awake, but he thought she might want to help him out. It was Mother’s Day after all. She buried her face in his chest, her little fist gripping onto his shirt tightly.

“Hey,” he whispered, stepping into the kitchen.

“No,” she mumbled.

He chuckled. She sounded like her mother.

“You don’t wanna help me make breakfast?” he asked.

“Breakfast,” she seemed to wake more.

Of course Felicity’s daughter was stirred by the idea of food. That was usually the only way he ever got her to wake up in the morning. He thought Felicity should sleep in that day and be treated with breakfast in bed. With the help of her little one of course. Felicity deserved a break. She was going through so much, dealing with Malcolm and trying to make decisions about everything from her living situation to her job and general future. This was something small, but he really thought that it would at least cheer her up.

“Chocolate chip pancakes for mommy’s day,” he said.

She tilted her head up and looked at him with a drowsy and confused expression, “Mommy’s day?”

“Mhmm,” he continued, “It’s the day where we celebrate all the moms, but especially our own. So, we’re going to make your mommy breakfast in bed.”

“Not supposed to have food in bed,” she mumbled.

“It’s okay on mommy’s day,” he said, “She gets to relax and eat her pancakes in bed.”

Ellie gave it a moment of thought, “What about your mommy?”

“I send my mommy flowers and call her. She’s a busy lady.”

She seemed content with that answer.

“Are you awake enough yet?” he asked, setting her down on the counter, “I know I got you up early.”

Eliana yawned and stretched, “Maybe.”

He laughed, “You know you’re very much like your mom.”

She beamed up at him, giving a toothy grin. “My mommy is the best,” she threw her hands up in the air.

“She is,” he agreed.

He started to get the ingredients out for pancakes, but Ellie was making a face. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I don’t want pancakes.”

He stilled his movements, “What do you want?”

“French toast,” she said.

“I think I can do that,” he started grabbing a few different things, “I have a recipe for hot chocolate french toast that is kind of like bread pudding.”

“Ew,” Ellie scrunched up her nose, “Bread and pudding don’t go together.”

He laughed, “It’s not as gross as it sounds,” he promised, “You and your mommy will love it.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Pinky swears?” she held out her tiny pinky to him.

“Pinky swear,” he carefully wrapped his finger around hers.

If he had known she was going to want french toast he would have soaked his bread he previous night, but it would be okay. He got out the large pan and let her help him tear up bits of bread. She seemed rather amused by the task. He put together the milk mixture with chocolate and cinnamon. When she was finished tearing up bread, he held out the bowl, letting her hold onto one said so she at least thought she was helping him pour.

“And now for the chocolate chips and marshmallows.”

Her eyes widened. He held out a handful of each for her and told her to sprinkle them over the top. She happily did so, while also sneaking a few into her mouth. He pretended he didn’t see; it only brought her more amusement.

“Now into the oven,” he said. After it was in, he put her on the floor and took her hand, “We should get you cleaned up.”

“I took a bath last night,” she huffed.

He smiled, “I know, but you should get dressed and brush your hair, silly.”

“Oh, but mommy is sleeping.”

“We’ll be super quiet. She’s like sleeping beauty, anyway,” he said, “She could sleep for a hundred years.”

“Oh no!” she gasped.

“Don’t worry, I’ll wake her for breakfast.”

Oliver crept back inside of the bedroom and helped Ellie dig around for some clothes in the dark. With every noise they made he glanced towards the bed, but Felicity was still softly snoring. Ellie grabbed some clean clothes and nearly tripped on the way out of the room; she was hurrying too fast. But he moved quickly and steadied her. He watched her scurry off into the bathroom to change.

“If you need any help, I’m right here,” he said softly.

“Okay!”

He couldn’t deny how much he cared for this little girl. She was such a light in Felicity’s life and now she was one in his. Both girls were. His heart swelled with the warmth and adoration he held for them.

“Oliver,” she called, “I’m stuck!” she sounded slightly panicked.

“It’s okay, I’m coming.”

The dress she picked was crooked and only partially unzipped. He had to hold back a chuckle. Kneeling down, he adjusted the dress and pulled down the zipper the rest of the way. She slipped her arms through and brushed down the skirt. He tugged the zipper up and pushed himself to stand.

“Like a little princess.”

“Like mommy!” she exclaimed.

“Yep,” he reached down to pick her up again, setting her on the counter, “But princesses need brushed hair.”

It had been a long time since he’d done a little girl’s hair. Growing up with a sister that was substantially younger than him gave him some experience in this area, but he wasn’t super confident.

“You know I bet your hair would look prettiest if it was down,” he said, hoping to get out of it.

“It gets in my face,” she pouted.

She did have a massive amount of curls. He nodded and brushed it out, making it kind of frizzy. Biting down on his lip, he tried to pull it back without hurting her. He ended up tying it into a messy bun… thing, but she seemed to like it.

The timer on the oven dinged. She tried to scramble down the counter in excitement. He caught her and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed in delight. Oliver carried her to the kitchen, setting her down again.

“Just a second,” he said, pulling the food out of the oven.

The whole apartment started to fill with the scent of chocolate. Eliana rubbed her tummy and licked her lips.

“We have to let it cool just a couple of minutes, but until then we can get some other good food for your mom.”

He gave her some fruit while he cut it up. She nibbled on strawberries and peaches, but she kept eyeing the chocolate french toast. He set up the tray, putting out the fruit, french toast, a cup of coffee and orange juice, and some of the yogurt that Felicity kept in the fridge. He put an extra bowl of the french toast on the tray for Ellie, knowing that she was growing impatient. They walked into the bedroom. Felicity lay on her back, her hair covering her face slightly, and her hand across her stomach.

“Kiss her,” Ellie whispered, “Wake up Sleeping Beauty.”

He set the tray down on the bedside table, “I’ll try,” he laughed quietly.

Carefully, he moved some of her hair from her face. She was so beautiful it made his heart do a little flip in his chest. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers sweetly.

“Felicity,” he mumbled against her lips, kissing her again.

“Hmmm?” she started to stir.

“Is it working?” Ellie shouted rather loudly. When she saw her mom waking up she gasped just as loud. The three year old smiled wide, “A prince and a princess.”

Felicity giggled, “What are you two doing?”

He stood straight, “Making the most wonderful mother an amazing breakfast in bed.”

Ellie climbed up into bed with Felicity and held her hands out for her food. Oliver gave it to her before setting the tray down in Felicity’s lap and turning on the light.

“Oh god, this smells so good,” she practically moaned.

“It is yummy, mommy,” Eliana said with her mouth full.

Felicity rolled her eyes, but took a bite. “You two are gourmet chefs,” she said with her own mouth full of food.

He snorted, “I’m glad you think so,” he leaned in and kissed her temple, “Happy Mother’s day. We’re going to do whatever you want to today.”

She swallowed, “Mmm, I’d like that. I think this is my first year celebrating…”

“I kind of figured,” he said, sitting down on the bed.

There were a few moments of silence. He wanted to lean in and kiss her again, but he didn’t want to do that in front of Eliana. Oliver made a promise to keep her daughter out of their lifestyle and he was going to stick to it.

“Are you going to get married?” Ellie asked.

Felicity neared choked. “What?”

“You’re sleeping beauty, mommy and Oliver is your prince,” she said as if it was fact.

He was beginning to regret what he said.

“Marriage is more complicated than that,” Felicity said.

Eliana stared at her like she was crazy.

“We’ll talk about it when you’re older, okay?” she tried instead.

“Okay,” she mumbled and went back to her food.

He felt a little awkward, sitting there after that, but he didn’t want it to ruin their day. “I’m going to get showered and dressed, you two enjoy your breakfast,” he said, sliding from the bed, “Think about what you want to do today, Felicity.”

She smiled and nodded, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning lovelies.... so i thought this was going to take longer/be longer, but... oh well. Anyway, it’s been a long time coming (;

Court isn’t anything like they make it out to be on television. It’s a long arduous process. There’s no in and out and you’re done with it, no. Felicity had been battling Malcolm in court for months and it felt like the case had barely budged. It didn’t matter how much information and how much evidence she had, he seemed to have his own stash. She was just waiting for him to pull out some photo or video of her in a compromising position. He had already tried to slander her name through the media. And Oliver, bless his soul, was trying his best to keep her name out of the papers and off the news channels with threats of suing.

If she wanted to ever have a job in Starling again, she needed her name not to have Malcolm Merlyn attached to it.

“How can he be winning?” she asked as she flopped back on the couch.

Oliver shook his head, “He’s not winning,” he sat down beside her.

She curled into his side and sniffled, “He is. That charming bastard is going to worm his way out of a conviction. He’s making me seem like a crazy woman out for his money.”

“Hey,” he whispered, pulling her tighter against him, “He’s not going to get away with it. He threatened you, your daughter, he’s forced you to do things against your will…. there’s no way that he’s going to walk free from this. There is a reason he’s still in jail now and not out on bail.”

She wanted more than anything to believe him, but it was difficult.

“I promised you that I wasn’t going to let anything happen to you and I don’t break promises.”

Felicity sighed against him and closed her eyes, “I believe you. I’m just…. I’m so tired.”

Every inch of her body ached with exhaustion. She wanted more than anything for this to be over. His arms wrapped around her protectively and he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

“I know,” he mumbled into her hair, “When this is over you’re going to rest.”

“I’m not going to argue.”

He smiled, “Good.”

“Vacation?” she asked.

Oliver chuckled, “Somewhere warm.”

“Mmm… a beach… so I can squidge sand between my toes.”

“Teach Ellie to build a sandcastle,” he added.

“Mojitos….” she blinked a couple of times and leaned back, “I mean virgin mojitos.”

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her gently, as if he was trying to kiss her worries away. They didn’t talk about his past alcohol problems and she never wanted to bring them up; she didn’t want to cause him grief. But she didn’t dwell on it. She melted into his kiss, letting her thoughts float away. He leaned forward, dipping her back into the couch. She let her back hit the cushion, relaxing as he deepened the kiss slightly. He nipped at her lower lip, dragging his tongue over the same spot.

Even though she had agreed to be his submissive, they hadn’t really had time for sex or anything of the like. They were both too tired, too drained both physically and emotionally, but she knew they were both feeling a little frustrated. It wasn’t like it was a secret that the two of them enjoyed having sex.

Just as his hand glided up her side towards her chest, his phone rang. It was like some act of God, denying them the pleasure of being alone together and being able to relax.

“Ignore it,” she pleaded as he pulled away from her.

“I can’t,” he sighed.

She opened her mouth to argue, but he pressed his finger to her lips and shushed her. Felicity closed her mouth and pouted at him.

“Soon,” he said, “I promise.”

He slid off the couch and dug into his pocket, “Tommy,” he muttered, looking at it for a quick second, “What’s up?”

She leaned up on her elbows, watching him.

“What?” he looked at her and then forward again, “Wh- slow down, Tommy.”

She slid off the couch and stood beside him, trying to hear the other end of the conversation.

“Shit… are you okay?” he asked, “I know…. I know… I just wanted to be sure. You’re my best friend and he was… I’m sorry.”

She waited impatiently for him to say something for her. It was starting to drive her crazy. If Tommy was calling it had to be something about Malcolm.

“You don’t have to pretend…. Okay, I’m sorry,” he sighed heavily, “I’ll tell her don’t worry. Thank you.”

The call ended and he slid away the phone.

She gave him a look, “Well?”

“Malcolm is dead.”

She stared at him. The words took a moment to actually hit her. _Malcolm is dead_. Her brain didn’t want to register what he said. He was dead. _Dead_.

“What?”

He let out a long breath, “There was a riot at the prison, the guards think it was a ruse to get Malcolm. Apparently, there were a few inmates with young daughters that didn’t find his threats to Ellie amusing.”

“Holy shit,” she whispered.

She didn’t know whether to smile or cry; she didn’t even know it if was _okay_ for her to be happy that a man was dead.

“Is… is uh Tommy okay?” she asked.

“He’s shocked… I think, but he’s going to be okay.”

She knew that Tommy had become increasingly angry with his father over the last couple months. It got to a point where he wouldn’t refer to Malcolm as anything but a criminal. He wasn’t his father, he was just a monster. Still, she wondered if he was upset.

“Felicity,” he said.

She looked up at him.

“It’s over.”

The words hit her like a train. It’s over. She pressed her lips together, but she couldn’t stop herself from smiling. She couldn’t stop the heavy stream of tears that followed.

“He’s gone,” Oliver said, opening his arms to her.

She threw herself into his arms and buried her face in his chest, “It’s over.”

Felicity couldn’t bring herself to feel guilty over her emotions. She was relieved. It washed over her, swept her up, and calmed her. Oliver’s arms wrapped around her in a reassuring hug.

It was over.

She and Eliana were safe again. They could pick up the pieces of their life and start fresh. She could give her daughter a good life without having to sleep with strangers. Leaning back, she looked into Oliver’s eyes. She felt something so strong and deep for him. He changed her life in ways that she never would have imagined.

“I…” she started to say.

“Yes?” he whispered.

“Thank you.”

She swore there was a flicker of disappointment across his face, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

He reached a hand up and wiped away her tears, “I didn’t do a damn thing,” he said.

“But you did,” salty tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

“No,” he said, “This was you. You stood up to him. You put him in jail.”

His words could have caused her guilt, but they didn’t. A horrible monster of a man was gone and it was a good thing.

“I wouldn’t have been able to….”

He silenced her with a kiss before saying, “Don’t diminish your courage and strength, Felicity. You’re an amazing woman and I will not take credit for it.”

She let out a short shaky breath before leaning in to kiss him again. His hands moved down her body, pulling her close and then guiding her back down to the couch. Her back lay flat against the cushions as he hovered over her for a moment. He looked into her eyes before kissing her gently. His lips traveled downward. He kissed her neck, collarbone, and the little bit of breast that peeked through her dress. Oliver nipped at the soft flesh, causing her to moan. 

She could already feel wetness between her legs. He reached his hand downward and cupped her through her panties.

“Mmm,” she let her mouth fall open.

He sucked on her skin, leaving a mark on the top of her breast, while his fingers rubbed her aching pussy. Her panties quickly became damp.

“I need you,” she moaned.

He let go of her skin, “What have I told you about impatience?” he asked.

“But I miss you, please,” she rolled her hips into his hand.

He groaned, “You’re so sexy when you beg.”

“ _Please,_ ” she continued.

He pulled his hand away and worked his belt and his pants. She didn’t wait for him to tell her to take off her panties. She tossed them onto the floor and hiked up her dress. His eyes moved over her wet pussy as he tugged down his pants and boxers just enough to free his cock. It twitched at the sight of her body.

He climbed onto the couch and quickly lined up with her entrance. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He didn’t hesitate to start thrusting in and out of her. Her body arched into his. The couch squeaked underneath their combined weight and the force of his thrusts.

“Oh god, Oliver,” she moaned.

His cock filling her over and over again, stretching and rubbing against her walls just right drove her crazy. She missed his body so much.

“Fuck,” he panted, “I missed you, babe.”

She gasped loudly when he hit her g-spot just right. Her orgasm was drawing closer and closer. The intensity building up in her lower stomach. He held himself up with one hand and slipped between them, finding her clit and working in quick circles.

“Oh… fuck…. ahhh yes!” she screamed.

Her walls clenched around his cock tightly. She shook underneath him as her juices gushed. He kept thrusting, his own thighs shaking as he reached his climax. They slowly came down from their highs and slumped into the couch. He slid out of her and carefully moved so that he wasn’t lying on top of her.

Thank god for his enormous sofa.

She snuggled into him and closed her eyes. They were quiet for several minutes before she spoke again, “It’s over,” she whispered.

“It’s over,” he repeated, running his hand down her back.

For the first time in years she felt like she could find peace in her life. It was such an amazing and startling feeling.

“Rest,” he said quietly, “We can go pick up Eliana soon,” he kissed her forehead.

She relaxed into him, “Yes, sir,” she gave a tired giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If celebratory "Malcolm Merlyn is dead" sex is wrong then I don't want to be right ;) 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been awhile since they’ve had a “session” so... enjoy (:

Oliver rolled up his sleeves as he stood outside his bedroom door. Eliana was with John, their flight wasn’t scheduled for another day, and as for Felicity… she was waiting inside of his room. They hadn’t had a session in so long. His fingers were starting to twitch with need. The way the last couple of months had been a whirlwind of chaos. He barely knew how to handle it. Of course, he was used to the stress of court, but this was different. He had to see Felicity stressing and scared and he couldn’t do anything about it. Part of him had been itching for a drink. Just one scotch. One sip. But he would never allow himself to go down that road again. It was hard to ignore the cravings, but he couldn’t give in.

At least things were calming down. Malcolm was gone for good; he went to the funeral both to be sure and be there for Tommy. His friend was now dealing with his own stresses, his father hadn’t had the opportunity to change his will, so Tommy was taking over Merlyn Global. Everything was going to work out fine for everyone. It just had to. After all the things they’d been through, they deserved some peace and quiet.

“Oliver?” Felicity called to him.

“Patience, Ms. Smoak,” he said, “Or I will make you wait even longer.”

She gave a quiet sigh.

On the other side of the door she lay in bed, her wrists and ankles were bound to his four-poster bed by silk ties. She was blindfolded and it was completely silent throughout the apartment. He was already getting excited over what they were going to do. His craving to watch her fall to pieces was stronger than his one to drink. He needed to feel her warmth around him, feel the clench and gush, and feel her trembling body under his touch. Oliver needed to see the way her mouth turned into that perfect “O” shape and her back arch. He missed seeing the way her breasts heaved up and down with each panting breath and the soft glistening sweat on her perfect skin.

But most of all he needed to hear the sweet sounds of her moaning his name as she climaxed over and over and over again.

He felt his cock twitch in his slacks and had to hold back a groan. Slipping from his socks and shoes, he entered his bedroom as quietly as possible. She didn’t seem to hear him at all. He moved beside the bed, his hand hovering over her for a moment before he finally let his hand fall to her stomach.

She gasped and gave a small start.

“Shhh,” he whispered.

She relaxed again. He moved his hand lower, but stopped just above her pussy. She let out a soft whine, but he ignored it and refused to move any further.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“That’s better,” he said, but he still didn’t go any lower.

Oliver trailed his fingers back up her body, cupping her breast and massaging it gently. He got lower, so he could reach her better. He kissed her other breast before taking her nipple into his mouth. While his thumb worked the other, he sucked and rolled her nipple in his mouth.

“Oliver,” she moaned.

He let go with a soft pop, “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss her lips.

He massaged both breasts before slowly moving his hand lower again. His fingertips trailed over her skin, causing goosebumps to erupt across her flesh. Finally, he dragged two fingers through her wet slit. A low moan fell from her lips. Music to his ears.

“So wet,” he groaned as he brought his fingers to his lips, “And delicious.”

She whined and looked to where his voice had come from, but he wasn’t going to let her see.

“Patience,” he whispered.

“I don’t have any,” she complained.

He chuckled, “Someone is mouthy today,” he said, “I think it’s been too long since we’ve done this.” He brought his fingers to her lips to shush her, “I might have to punish you if you keep this up.”

Instead of responding with words, she parted her lips and took his wet fingers into her mouth. He groaned as she sucked her wetness from his digits. Oliver tugged them from her lips with a loud pop. The smirk on her lips sent a jolt right to his cock.

“You’re going to make me lose it, Ms. Smoak,” he said slowly. He was taking his time, savoring every moment of this, but if she kept testing him, he was going to dive right in. It was exactly what she wanted and he knew it.

“I miss you, Mr. Queen,” she sighed.

It sounded so soft and innocent, his dick twitched in his pants. She knew just want to say and do to drive him absolutely crazy. He kissed her again before pulling all the way back and getting to his feet. Quickly, he did away with the rest of his clothes, letting out a sigh of relief when his cock was freed from his boxers.

He climbed onto the bed and straddled her lap. She bit down on her lip and attempted to thrust upward.

“Nope,” he kept her legs trapped between his and put his hands on her middle. 

She pouted at him, but he only smirked. He rolled his hips forward. His cock dragged between her folds and rubbed at her clit.

“Oh,” she dragged out the word.

He thrust again and again, teasing her clit and completely enjoying the wetness that coated his cock.

“You’re not going to get off,” he said, “I’m going to use you and listen to you beg.”

She groaned and tugged at the restraints on her wrist, “Mr. Queen, please.”

The begging was already starting and god he loved it. He continued to roll his hips against her, rubbing his cock on her and working himself closer to an orgasm.

“You wanted this,” he said when she whined loudly, “You wanted me to stop taking my time,” he held onto her hips and slowly thrust through her folds.

“Ahhh yes,” she moaned.

She was so wet. His cock was slick with her juices and her thighs were glistening.

“More, please!” she begged.

He could feel his balls beginning to tighten, “Too late,” he groaned.

She gave a frustrated whine. “Let me see at least, please.”

“No,” he groaned again, giving one last thrust.

His cock twitched and he started to cum. It spurted from his tip and landed on her stomach in thick ropes. He panted heavily and let go of her, letting her body drop back to the bed with a thud.

A small chuckle fell from his lips, “You’re so mad,” he said, moving up the bed, “But you do remember who’s the boss here?”

“Yes,” she said.

“Who?” he asked, wanting to hear it.

“You are, Mr. Queen.”

He hovered over her lips, his nose gently brushing against hers.

“I just want you so much,” she sighed, “I want to please you, feel you… Oliver,” she let her breath fan across his lips.

“I know,” he entangled his fingers in her hair and brought her closer for a kiss.

It was deep and needy. He kissed her as if her lips held the oxygen he needed to survive. His fingers slipped under the blindfold and tugged it away. Oliver kept his lips attached to hers until his chest started to tighten with the need for air. He panted, resting his forehead against hers.

“Please,” she begged, “Please I need you.”

He adjusted his position and slipped his fingers down her body. Leaning back, he watched her face as he slid his fingers between her folds. Her gaze was locked on his even as her mouth fell open with a low moan. He thrust two fingers deep into her. Her warm and wet walls wrapped around him, squeezing him with need. He wasted no time thrusting in and out of her, curling his fingers and rubbing up against her g-spot.

“God… yes!” she arched her body into his.

He could feel her walls tighten further, tugging his fingers in deeper. She trembled underneath him, moaning out his name. He felt her juices gush around his fingers as he continued to move them in and out. Felicity slumped down into the bed and let her eyes flutter shut. He smirked, pulling his fingers out. They were drenched as well as her thighs.

“So beautiful,” he straddled her lap again and kissed along her neck and chest. 

He flicked out his tongue to taste the salty sweat on her skin. His wet hand wrapped around his cock, pumping a few times before letting go and thrusting into her. She gasped loudly as he filled her completely. He took her nipple into his mouth again, sucking and thrusting at the same time.

“Oliver!” she shouted.

He let go with a loud pop. Holding onto her hips, he thrust hard and fast into her. She pulled at the restraints, wanting to touch him, but he wasn’t going to let that happen just yet. Her walls started to clench around his cock.

“Fuck,” he moaned.

He refused to finish just yet; he wanted more. Felicity moaned and came, but he didn’t let up. He kept thrusting, working her into a third orgasm. He wanted to keep pushing her. Wanted her to scream until it was too much for her body to handle. As she came down again, he found her clit and started to rub in quick circles. This was it. He could see it in her face and feel it in the way her body tensed. Her thighs quaked under his touch. He held onto her tightly as he gave one last slam inside of her. She whipped her head back and screamed his name. His cock throbbed inside of her, coating her wet walls with his sticky cum.

Felicity panted heavily and slumped back into the bed. He carefully slid out of her, causing her to moan at the lack of contact. With gentle fingers he undid all of her binds and moved to lie down beside her. She snuggled into him almost immediately.

“Amazing as always,” he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

“I missed this,” she mumbled, resting her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her protectively, “Me too. You did so well.”

“Even though I was being a brat,” she chuckled tiredly.

He laughed, “Yes,” he kissed her hair again, “But next time I think we’re going to have to double the amount of orgasms.”

She snorted, “As a punishment?”

“No, the punishment is making you wait for them.”

“So mean to me,” she tilted her head up and pouted.

“I know, I’m terrible,” he smirked and kissed her gently.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

He let out a slow breath, “Better. So much better.”

“Good,” she kissed him again, “Me too.”

She nuzzled her nose against his. He closed his eyes and relaxed for the first time in months. His heart swelled with the joy of just being with her. Even if they didn’t have sex, just holding her like this made him so happy.

“I love you,” he breathed out.

His eyes fluttered open when he realized what he said. He had been trying to keep it in, wait until she said it, if she ever did because he didn’t want to scare her away. But he meant it. He loved her with every fiber of his being. He loved both Felicity and Eliana and he wanted nothing more than for them to stay in his life like this.

“Oliver…” she started.

He could feel it. She was going to reject him. He closed his eyes and braced for it. She moved on top of him and moved her hand to his cheek.

“Don’t,” she said, “Don’t be scared,” her thumb moved across his cheek, “I love you too…”

He looked at her again, turning his head in her hand, “But?”

“I can’t give you more than what we have now,” she said quieter.

He didn’t know what that really meant, but he didn’t have to ask.

“I like what we have, this….” she gestured between them, “But labels…”

“Oh,” he let out a shaky breath, “But you love me?”

“I do, I swear to you, I love you,” she kissed him again.

He was confused as to why they couldn’t put a label on their relationship, but he was happy that she felt the same way. He’d never felt this way about another woman before. There’d been other women, girlfriends, and such but this was something special. She made him feel alive; she made him feel wanted. And her daughter. Felicity and Eliana had brought so much joy into his life.

“I will never ask you for more than what you’re willing to offer,” he said quietly, “But that does lead me to another question…”

“What?” she asked, moving her thumb over his cheek again.

“Does that mean that you and Ellie are leaving?” he didn’t want them too, but if Felicity thought it was too much to be around him every day, he wasn’t going to force her to stay.

“You know I don’t think I could get Ellie to leave now,” she said.

“What about you?”

She smiled, “Mama doesn’t want to go anywhere either,” she kissed him slow and sweet.

So, he couldn’t call her his girlfriend, but he could wake up to her every morning. And starting as soon as they got back from vacation, he was going to renovate a room just for Ellie. Oliver wanted more, but he was going to be patient. Good things come to those who wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s Saturday night, but tomorrow is looking to be busy... so here’s some fluffy stuff with some minor angst... savor and enjoy it ;)

“Giraffe! Giraffe!” Eliana squealed and pressed her nose against the glass.

Felicity giggled, walking up to the glass as well. She really couldn’t believe that there were giraffes outside of their hotel room. Oliver had seriously gone all out for this vacation. They were staying in Kindai Village in Disney World. Their room had a view of the Sunset Savannah. It was a man made desert of course, but it was still beautiful.

“Oh, Ellie, I think that’s a Zebra,” she pointed a little past the giraffes.

Oliver came up behind them, “There’s a bunch of birds out there too.”

“You’ve done too much, you know that?” she asked quietly.

“Nope. I don’t. You deserve it, Felicity.”

She gave him a sweet smile. It was still hard to feel like she deserved all of this, especially after everything she had been through and the way she’d been treated. She also wasn’t feeling like the best person in the world. Felicity loved Oliver so much, but she couldn’t give him everything he deserved. He was so patient and kind, but she wondered if maybe she shouldn’t have agreed to be his submissive or live with him. It wasn’t fair to him at all.

“Stop thinking so much,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss her forehead, “You’re making your forehead crinkle.”

She relaxed against his kiss and smiled again.

Ellie screamed, startling them both, “Lion King!” she pointed excitedly at the furniture.

The wooden chairs and the T.V cabinet were decorated with designs from The Lion King. She leaned up close to the T.V and pointed at a design that looked like the baby Simba drawing.

“Eliana,” Oliver said in a sing-song voice, “How would you like to see real lions?” 

Her eyes went wide, “Real lions?” she repeated.

He nodded, “We just have to take a bus to the Animal Kingdom.”

“Animal Kingdom!” she said in awe.

Felicity giggled again. This was their real first day at the park. They arrived the previous night when it was dark and Eliana had already been asleep. Poor thing had zonked out halfway through their flight from Washington to Florida.

Ellie bounced up and down, “Lions, lions, lions!”

“I guess we better get the heck out of here,” she took Eliana’s hand in her own.

The three year old held onto Oliver’s as well. They made their way out of the hotel and towards the bus stop. A few times, she and Oliver carefully lifted Ellie and swung her gently. She giggled loudly and squealed until her feet touched the ground again.

On the bus, she sat next to Oliver while Ellie sat in his lap. She bit down on her lip, worrying that she had let her daughter get too attached to Oliver. What if things didn’t work out? What if she could never commit to him fully? She doubted that Oliver was going to wait around forever. But she was happy with him and so was Ellie. They hadn’t lived the best life, but she did keep her daughter happy the best that she could. Things were different now. She could spend more time with Ellie and she was making friends at daycare with John.

Oliver wrapped an arm around her, squeezing her tight. His hand rest against her arm; he rubbed his thumb against her in a comforting caress. She rest her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Felicity knew she needed to calm down and focus on having fun. She wanted to see Eliana being a kid and enjoying herself. She wanted to be with Oliver and feel normal for once. It seemed possible. She wasn’t a prostitute anymore. Not even close. She was with Oliver, even if she wasn’t _with_ him.

When they reached the lions, Oliver lifted Eliana up onto his shoulders. He held onto her ankles gently. She was so excited being this close to the lions.

“Look, baby, there’s a little one,” Felicity said.

“Like me!” she clapped her hands. She started to bounce a little, “Mommy! Mommy! There’s a big daddy lion too! And a mama lion! They are just like us!”

Oliver seemed less thrown off by what she said than she did, so she decided not to say anything. Though, it did add to her worries that she had allowed Eliana to get too close to him. Oliver did take care of her better than her father ever did; that man didn’t even try. Shaking her thoughts away, she pushed forth a smile.

* * *

Oliver wasn’t going to lie, he loved that Ellie thought of them as a little family. He knew Felicity was probably freaking out. He’d known her for a good amount of time now and he knew those looks on her face. He saw the momentary shock on her face before she smiled. It wasn’t like he was angry or upset over it. He was more worried about her. All he wanted was for her to be happy and to not scare her away.

The rest of the day went smoothly. They took Eliana all around the Animal Kingdom, she met Rafiki, and rode a couple rides. By the time they were heading back to their hotel room, she was resting her head against his shoulder, falling asleep. After Felicity got Ellie changed into pajamas, he helped tuck her in. He let Felicity give the hugs and forehead kisses, though. As much as he loved the both of them, he didn’t want to overstep his bounds.

Together, they walked into the next bedroom over. Felicity stripped down and changed into her own pajamas, while he did the same. They lay in bed for a few quiet moments. It seemed like they were both afraid to speak.

“I’m sorry,” he finally said.

“What?” she asked, turning to look at him.

“I’m sorry that I made Eliana confused. I know I’m not her father and we’re not dating,” he sighed.

She pressed her lips together. He stayed quiet, willing her to say something. Something that didn’t involve her leaving him.

“It’s not your fault… and I’m not angry,” she reached out her hand to squeeze his arm, “I’m just worried. She is so attached to you… and if… if… I don’t know,” she sighed.

“You’re worried that if this doesn’t work out she’s going to get hurt,” he whispered.

She nodded.

“I told you before, I’m not going to ask you for anything more than you’re willing to offer. I’ll take this as slowly as you want. I love you, Felicity. I love both of you very much and I don’t want either of you to get hurt.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve the world,” he cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb across her cheek.

Felicity scooted closer to him. She nuzzled his nose with her own before kissing his lips. His heart fluttered in his chest. He could barely put into words how much he loved her. They kissed for several minutes, soft and sweet.

“I’m too tired to…” she trailed off.

“Don’t worry. I am too,” he leaned up and kissed her forehead, “I have a feeling we won’t be doing that until we get back and that’s okay with me.”

She snuggled into him, “Me too.”

He happily fell asleep with her in his arms. It wasn’t until nearly six in the morning that he woke up. When he did, he noticed that Felicity’s face was not the one nuzzled into his chest. No, it was Eliana’s little nose pressed against him. Usually when she snuck into their bed at night, she was snuggled into Felicity. This was a surprise, but a pleasant one. He ran his hand down her back and she twisted her fist into his t-shirt.

He really did love her. She was the brightest light, but of course she was, she was Felicity’s daughter. Sweet and adorable. He loved the way her dark and messy curls fell all over the place. It didn’t matter what Felicity tried to do with them, they wouldn’t behave. Ellie’s eyes were different from her mother’s, they were a blue-green that reminded him of the ocean. But she did have Felicity’s cute nose and freckles. She was a wonderful little thing. The way she got excited, her curiosity about the world around her, and how she so freely opened up her heart to him. Yes, he loved her very much.

Years ago, he never would have imagined himself as the father figure type. All he had been doing was wasting his life at the bottom of a bottle. After he got clean, he still didn’t think of this kind of life for himself, but now that he was so close to it, he wanted it. He wanted to be able to take care of Felicity and Eliana for the rest of his life. To love them unconditionally. He could wait and he would. There was nothing that could make him want to let them go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and messages are always appreciated!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i’ve been hoarding this chapter and chapter 22 since last weekend because 1. I’m really nervous about the upcoming arc 2. I knew I was going to be injured and out of commission. If you didn’t know I had surgery on my wrist on Wednesday the 28th. It’s fairly sore and it’s difficult to type or really do much of anything with my left hand at the moment, so I’m not sure when any other updates are coming. I just hope y’all enjoy this chapter and ya know don’t hate me too much.

It had been two weeks since Oliver, Felicity, and Eliana left for vacation. He didn’t think he had ever felt so relaxed in his life. They spent so much time at various Disney parks and of course he made time to take them to the beach like he promised Felicity. He let them bury him in the sand and they built sandcastles. Their vacation was relaxing and well deserved, but it had to come to an end eventually.

He sat at the breakfast bar, waiting for Felicity to get back. She went to drop off Eliana at Diggle’s early, though he wasn’t sure why. He was scanning his emails and holding in a string of sighs. There was so much he needed to catch up on. A large civil suit landed on his desk, several disgruntled employees versus a wealthy company. According to his emails the employees were one hundred percent in the right, but that didn’t mean it was going to be an easy case. It was going to be him against a staff of lawyers. He wasn’t scared, but he was already feeling the stress of work seep into his muscles.

Oliver pushed his reading glasses up the bridge of his nose and moved on to the next email. His sister was checking in on him. Apparently someone, Tommy, had informed her there was a lovely lady in his life. One that he was taking on vacations and now Thea wanted to meet her. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to unleash his little sister onto Felicity just yet.

“Have I ever told you how cute those reading glasses are?”

“I didn’t hear you come in,” he leaned back and looked to Felicity, “But no, I don’t think you have,” he chuckled.

“Well, they are,” she giggled and kissed his cheek.

He smiled wide, “Thank you.”

She sat down beside him at the breakfast bar, “I bet you’re wondering what’s up.”

“Mhmmm.”

“Before we left I sent out a couple applications,” she said.

He perked up immediately.

“Remember that phone call I got while we were in line for Space Mountain?”

“Yes,” he practically buzzed with excitement.

“I didn’t want to say it then, but I have a job interview at Kord Industries,” she couldn’t stop herself from squealing.

He slid off the stool and took her with him, wrapping his arms around her, “I’m so proud of you,” he kissed her full on the lips.

She smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

“I knew you could do it,” he whispered, pulling back just slightly.

“It’s not the most exciting job,” she confessed, “It’s only tech support… but I’m not going to stay there. I’m going to work my way up,” the determination in her voice made his heart swell with pride.

“I know,” he said, “One day you’re going to be CEO or even better, running your own company.”

She beamed up at him.

“You’re too smart to be taking orders.”

A smirk pulled at her lips, “Is that so?”

“Well,” he started to say as his hands moved lower, cupping her ass.

They both knew that he meant work and daily life, but when it came to what they did behind closed doors, she liked taking orders from him.

“What time is your interview?” he asked, beginning to kiss her neck.

“A couple of hours.”

“So,” he picked her up and carefully set her on top of the breakfast bar, “There’s enough time for this,” he lowered himself in front of her core.

He reached up and tugged her panties from under her skirt. She lifted her ass and bunched up her skirt, so he had full access to her.

“Scoot forward,” he commanded.

It had been a long two weeks without sex. They’d been so tired every day after their excursions, but he missed being with her. She wiggled forward until half her ass was off the counter; she leaned back against it to keep her balance. He kissed her inner thighs gently, listening to her let out shaky breaths. Her hand moved to grab him, but he evaded her touch.

“No touching,” he said, looking up at her.

She pouted but nodded, “Yes, sir.”

Felicity gripped onto the edge of the counter instead. He bit down on her inner thigh, sucking roughly until he left a mark. Before she agreed to be his, he couldn’t leave marks on her, but now he was free to do what he wanted, within reason. She moaned as he released her flesh. He leaned in and licked a long strip up her pussy. She was already glistening with wetness and tasted like heaven.

He licked her again, reaching all the way to her slowly, swelling clit. Oliver took the little nub into his mouth and sucked.

“Oh god,” she moaned, arching her back into him.

He continued to suck, watching her face as her mouth formed a perfect O shape. She was so sexy. He released her clit with a loud pop and moved back down to her entrance. She dripped with wetness and all for him. His cock twitched in his pants as he began to harden completely. He groaned and lapped her wetness up. His tongue teased her entrance, circling it and tasting her sweetness.

“Please,” she begged.

He smirked and pressed the wet muscle inside. He probed her walls, swirling and licking. His nose rubbed against her clit as he slurped up her wetness, while his glasses got a little smooshed.

“Oliver!” she gasped.

Her body trembled beneath him and her walls began to clench. He groaned, keeping his tongue moving. Her juices gushed into his mouth. He drank like a man lost in the desert for weeks; he couldn’t get enough of her. His cock strained against his sweatpants, aching to be touched. When he finally pulled away from her, she was quivering and panting. He couldn’t help but smirk. His face was slick with her juices and he knew he would be tasting her on his tongue for awhile. It was enough to make his cock throb.

“Can I touch you now, please?” she asked between breaths.

“No.”

He wanted her to, god he wanted her to, but he knew if they went any further she was going to be late. Plus, there was a part of him that did enjoy tormenting her this way.

“But you’re so hard,” she slid off the counter, “Please I can make you feel good.”

Oliver caught her wrist before she could touch him, “I said no,” he murmured, “Do you want to be punished?”

“I already feel like I’m being punished,” she whispered.

He smirked, “If I were punishing you, I would make you watch as I make myself cum.”

“No,” she got even quieter.

“No?”

She shook her head.

“Step back,” he released her wrist.

She did what he said. He tugged down his sweats to rest just under his balls. His eyes stayed on hers as he wrapped his hand around his aching dick. Felicity whined, but he ignored it. Slowly, he pumped his hand.

“Don’t touch yourself either.”

She put her hands on her thighs, digging her fingers into her skin. He thrust his hips into his hand. Watching her lose it and then struggling to keep it together yet again turned him on so much he knew it wouldn’t take him long to reach completion.

“Please,” she whispered.

“No and the more you…” he grunted, “Ask the longer it will be before you touch me again.”

Felicity whimpered, “Cum in my mouth at least. I want to taste you. Please.”

He thought about it for a moment, but shook his head. “Nope.”

Oliver twisted his wrist as he stroked his cock. He felt tightness in his balls just before his dick throbbed in his hand.

“Fuck,” he groaned, stroking faster.

Cum spurted from his tip. Rope after rope landed on the floor, much to Felicity’s dismay. He panted heavily and slipped his now softening cock into his sweats.

“Go get cleaned up,” he commanded, “You need to be ready for your interview.”

“You’re so mean to me,” she whined.

He stepped forward and caught her by the wrist again, tugging her back. “I love you,” he mumbled, kissing her lips gently.

“I love you too,” she leaned back and licked his chin and lips.

When she pulled away to do what he said, he reached over and smacked her on the ass. She gave the most innocent giggle as she scurried off.

* * *

A week later he saw her off to her first day of work. He knew she would get the job and he was extremely proud of her. Their week had been busy and it didn’t seem like it was going to get any better. They hadn’t even had time to continue what they started before her interview. He’d thrown himself into work, while Felicity spent time with Eliana and worked on cleaning out her apartment. She planned on selling a majority of her furniture because it wasn’t needed in his penthouse.

Oliver’s excitement was through the roof. He couldn’t wait for them to officially move in with him. He’d already begun cleaning out one of the extra guest bedrooms, there were a few. He wanted Eliana to have her own space, but he was having trouble deciding on what theme to go with in her room. She loved princesses, but she also loved animals and Disney.

It had been a busy first week back with everything going on, but the second week was worse.

“Mr. Queen,” his assistant’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, “Your two o’clock is here.”

“Thank you. Send them in.”

He knew he shouldn’t have gotten distracted, but he did anyway. His law firm was busier than it had been in awhile. He didn’t technically win Felicity’s case for her, but that didn’t mean people weren’t interested in him and his staff. Oliver loved his job. He got to help people who really needed it. There were so many cases he took for people that couldn’t afford him, but he didn’t mind lowering his prices or going pro bono. He would rather take down huge corporations, slumlords, and slimey bastards, especially the ones that preyed on young women. Oliver was careful not to run his law firm into the ground, of course, but his main goal was to help those who needed it most.

“I’m going to send you over to Laurel Lance,” he said, “She’s a very good lawyer and she specializes in these cases.”

His two o’clock appointed was a small family, a single mother with a teenage son and a few young daughters. She was suing her landlord for various reasons, but mostly for refusing to fix the heater and windows in the building. He could only imagine what a cold and rainy night in Washington was like without heat and with broken windows.

“Thank you so much, Mr. Queen,” the woman said.

When she left, he let out a long sigh. There was a stack of paperwork he needed to go through. Cases coming in, final paperwork on finished cases, and every other thing in between. Two weeks back and he was feeling the stress weighing down on him. There were some days when the stress was bad enough that he craved a drink. He did his best not to think about it. All he wanted was to do a good job, but with so much piling up he didn’t know if he could handle it all. He took in a deep breath and told himself to relax. This was only the beginning and he needed to keep himself together.

Maybe he would give Diggle a call later. He may not be his sponsor anymore, but he was still his friend.

Oliver spoke to John during his lunch break. Like usual the older man had a lot of good advice for him. He just needed to get back into the swing of things and use his other coping skills; like spending the night with Felicity in their bedroom, one of his favorite forms of stress relief.

* * *

That night, Felicity came home late, later than usual. He found it odd to say the least. There was something about her behavior that seemed odd too. The smile on her face seemed forced, she was fidgety, and didn’t really touch her dinner. When dinner was over she got Eliana to bed and immediately crawled into theirs.

“Everything okay?” he asked, joining her.

“Yeah, work was perfect and I stopped by the apartment afterwards to grab some things.”

He raised a brow, “Okay…” he noted earlier that she hadn’t brought anything home.

She sighed, “I… left it… my stuff behind, but I’ll bring it over soon.”

He leaned in closer and cupped her cheek, “Are you okay?” he asked, “You know you can talk to me about anything.”

She looked into his eyes and gave another, somewhat forced, smile, “I’m okay,” she lied, “Everything is just fine.”

He dropped his hand away, “Felicity….”

“What?” she pulled at his hand, “I am fine. I promise. Let’s just not talk about it, okay?”

He sighed heavily; he wanted to help her and take care of her, but he couldn’t if she pulled away from him again.

“Okay,” he took his hand back.

He lay down and faced away from her.

She gave a long sigh, “Oliver, please, look at me.”

He waited a few moments before rolling over and looking at her again.

“If there was something bothering me, I would tell you,” she kissed his lips gently.

He shut his eyes and kissed her back.

“You’re my dom and I love you… I’m not going to lie to you,” her hand moved across his cheek.

He relaxed slightly. There was a part of him that felt like she was distracting him, but he wanted desperately to believe her.

“I love you so much, Felicity,” he said, “All I want to do is help you.”

“I know… I know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: felicityollies


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m feeling impatient af so here’s chapter 22 early!! warning for angst ahead, though.... I hope y’all enjoy! 
> 
> **warning** alcoholism / mentions of alcohol

As the weeks went by nothing changed. He and Felicity were busy with work, things had slowed in regards to her moving in, and with their intimacy. He couldn’t help feeling worried about her hesitance to move in. Ever since that night, she’d hardly brought anything from the apartment. He understood she had been through alot in her life and he wanted to give her breathing room to make her decisions. At the same time it was getting harder not to feel hurt over these things. She wouldn’t let him in and he didn’t understand. What more could he do to prove to her that he wasn’t going to hurt her?

They hadn’t had sex either. He would never force her to do something she didn’t want to. But still he was extremely frustrated, considering it had been over a month since they’d done anything. If he had known that morning on the counter was going to be their last for a long time he would have savored it more.

Sex wasn’t that big of a deal, but he wanted to know what happened to her to make her so distant. There was a part of him that worried she changed her mind. She was getting ready to leave, but didn’t know how to say it. They kissed, sure, but even then it didn’t feel right. He felt like she was only doing it to be kind.  
Their nights were filled with awkward silences. They may talk about work, but anything else seemed to be off the table. She was more interested in text messages that came in late at night. He wouldn’t have questioned it if she wasn’t acting odd about the messages as well as everything else. Secretive was the only real way to describe the way she’d been behaving.

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Maybe he was being paranoid, but how could he not be worried? He promised to wait and be patient with her, but she pulled away from him more and more. Everything was slipping through his fingers yet again.

“Stop being paranoid,” he whispered.

“I thought you said that was Felicity’s thing?”

Oliver looked up to see Tommy, standing in his office doorway, “Hmm?”

“Talking to herself.”

He cracked a smile. She did talk to herself. Not a lot, but when she did, she was usually doing something mundane. He caught her folding the laundry and muttering to herself about whether or not it was proper to fold underwear too. It was adorable. The thought reminded him just how much he loved Felicity.

“You look stressed,” Tommy said, sitting on Oliver’s desk.

“I am,” he sighed.

“Wanna talk about it?”

He almost said “no,” but he changed his mind. Tommy was the person who pulled him to his feet when he was at his lowest. He could talk to him about anything in the world, “There’s a lot going on….” he started to say.

* * *

Talking to Tommy helped. He always knew what to say to relax him. Though, he did offer himself up as some stress relief. He vividly remembered the night that he, Tommy, and Felicity shared and it was wonderful. Oliver didn’t know if Felicity would be up to it again, but maybe he would run it past her sometime in the future. Sometime when things weren’t so _strained_. If things ever got better that is. He had to admit he felt mildly better.

Still, as he passed by a liquor store while he walked down the sidewalk, he couldn’t help but think about the sweet burn of alcohol. The bitter taste that coated his tongue and the warmth that spread through him. It had been years, but he still remembered the feeling so well. He remembered the warmth on his loneliest nights.

He closed his eyes and shook his head; he needed to keep walking. Felicity being distant and possibly leaving was no reason to fall off the wagon, right? He only loved her with everything he had. Only wanted to be with her and take care of both her and her daughter for the rest of his life. He wanted to be a family with them. His chest ached. He almost turned around and went back to the liquor store.

No, he was going to get Big Belly Burger and take it to Felicity for lunch. He planned on surprising her. 

With Felicity’s favorite burger and onion rings combo in hand, he got into the elevator at Kord Industries. After going down a few floors, he was met with a room full of cubicles. Oliver walked towards Felicity’s, but paused when he heard whispering on the other side. Moments later, a man stood, full height, and backed out of her space.

“See you later,” he muttered before blowing past Oliver.

He wished he had gotten a better look at the guy. “Who was that?” he asked, setting the burger down on her desk.

Felicity’s expression went from one of anger to shock, “I… uh… no one,” she sputtered.

She was being secretive again.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have come here,” he sighed and started to back out.

“What? No, please stay,” she gestured at a chair.

He eyed it and sat down.

“That guy… was just some jerk that shouldn’t have shown up here,” she muttered, “It’s nothing.”

“Oh,” he said not believing her.

“Please don’t do this,” she whispered.

“I’m not,” he stood again, “Enjoy your lunch.”

Oliver didn’t know what was going on with that guy, but he knew he wasn’t an employee of Kord Industries. For one, the guy had been dressed in a hoodie and jeans. Everyone else in the building he had seen was well dressed.

Then there was that _“See you later.”_ It made his skin crawl. A million different scenarios went through his head, but one stood out the most. She was taking clients again. It made sense. He went over everything in his head. She wouldn’t let go of her apartment, so she could have a space to meet clients that was safe. There were those late night text messages that she didn’t explain. Felicity was being distant, quiet, and hadn’t been interested in having sex. Frankly, he hadn’t either, but because of her behavior. She didn’t need him. He didn’t know if he was more hurt or angry.

He stopped in front of the liquor store again. His eyes moved over the bottles; he longed to pull one off the shelf and bring the cool glass to his lips. He swallowed thickly, but forced himself to keep walking.

It took him several minutes to move past the building.

He ran a shaky hand through his hair. It was paranoia, it had to be. She couldn’t be screwing around again. Not after everything they had gone through. After everything _she_ had gone through. They both worked hard to get her out of the prostitution business. He promised her the world; he gave her a home, safety, and love. What could possibly push her to want to screw around again?

No, it had to be something else. He was jumping to conclusions. He was just… scared. Oliver didn’t want to lose her, but he didn’t understand what was going on. _That guy_. There was something about him that rubbed him the wrong way. He was a different kind of slime than Malcolm Merlyn. And he’d seen enough slimeballs to know one immediately.

He found himself back at his desk, but he didn’t really want to work. It didn’t matter, he sat there until it was time to go pick up Eliana. He put on a smile for the toddler and got her fed and into bed, while they waited for Felicity.

“Don’t worry, your mommy will come in to say goodnight,” he kissed her forehead.

“Okay, daddy,” she mumbled sleepily.

His heart clenched. He wasn’t her father and he should have said something, but how could he tell that to this sweet child. With a soft sigh, he left one more kiss to her temple and left the room. He was going to have to tell Felicity to talk to her. If he could get Felicity to talk to him.

He waited awhile before she finally came up through the elevator. Oliver didn’t want to be that creep boyfriend, especially because he wasn’t her boyfriend, who demanded to know where she had been, but what the hell else was he supposed to ask?

“Where were you?”

She sighed, “At the apartment. I was packing a view things.”

“Oh.”

“Oh? Again with the disbelieving _oh_.”

He frowned, “If you gave me a reason to believe you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Felicity, you haven’t talked to me in almost a month. You haven’t been here. You…. you’re hiding something from me and I know you are.”

She swallowed thickly.

He let out a shaky breath, “If you don’t want to be here anymore say so. I’m not keeping you here. You aren’t a prisoner.”

“Oliver… I….”

He tried not to let his anger rise, but he was so hurt. “Stop. It’s obvious you don’t want this anymore.”

“It’s not that…”

“Then what!?” he snapped.

She recoiled slightly, “It’s nothing!”

“I can’t do this, Felicity. I can’t keep waiting for you. Or listen to you dangling maybes. I wanted to. I wanted to wait. I love you and Eliana so much, but I can’t do this. If you’re not going to talk to me and let me in… if you’re going to go back to _your night job_. Then this is it.”

“What?” she whispered, “Why would you think that?”

She didn’t deny it.

“That guy this afternoon… he was a client wasn’t he? You keep spending time at the apartment… you won’t get rid of it because you’re meeting him there.”

She opened her mouth and then shut it again.

He shook his head, feeling tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. Or course it had all been too good to be true.

“I think you should sleep with Eliana tonight,” he said quietly.

“Wait,” she started to say.

He walked away towards his room, “And you might want to tell her that I’m not her father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr & twitter as felicityollies


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry this took so long and that it’s so short i was struggling a bit with this one. anyway... i hope y’all like it... but also [hides under a rock]
> 
> this chapter and the last were inspired by:  
> "His eyes upon your face  
> His hand upon your hand  
> His lips caress your skin  
> It’s more than I can stand  
> Why does my heart cry?  
> Feelings I can’t fight  
> You’re free to leave me, but just don’t deceive me  
> And please believe me when I say I love you"

Oliver let out a deep shuddering breath. His lungs rattled in his chest, which ached with heaviness. He rest his head in his shaking hands. Hot tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. He waited with bated breath until he heard the guest bedroom door close. Swallowing thickly, he ran his hands down his face. She was sleeping with clients again. Felicity went behind his back, though he had shown her countless times he was there for her. He felt so used. Did she love him or was this all a ruse? What about Eliana? Did Felicity put her daughter in the middle of this for her own gain? He didn’t want to believe any kind of horrible thing about Felicity, but it was hard. His heart hurt more than it had in a long time. He hadn’t felt this kind of pain since he lost his father. It was that loss which sent him in a downward spiral into alcoholism.

He choked on a sob. His tears finally fell down his cheeks.

“Fuck,” his hands trembled with anger.

He let this happen to himself; he let her into his whole heart. She won him over with her sweetness and charm, what he thought was sincerity. Felicity seemed like a person who loved with everything she had, but if she was why would she do something like this? Why would she go back on everything she had said and done? They both worked so hard to get her out of that life and he didn’t understand why she would go back. The only thing he could think was that she needed him for a safe place for her and Eliana to stay. She was just using him and didn’t want to give up being a prostitute; she just wanted to rid herself of Malcolm.

He wanted to scream and throw things, but he found himself sitting there with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. His breath was stolen from him. He couldn’t even move, he only sat there with tears streaming down his face. His stomach twisted into knots, nauseating and full of dread. He loved her so much. So much he didn’t know what to do. She had been this bright light that wandered into his life. Even if they had met in a strange way. He loved her, but he didn’t know how she felt about him anymore.

At some point during the night he had lied back and fallen asleep. He woke fully dressed and feeling even more exhausted than he had yesterday. It took him a few moments to get out of bed. He walked as if he were trudging through molasses; his body was heavy and ached with sadness. Oliver didn’t bother to get changed or shave. Instead, he found himself in the kitchen pouring coffee and wishing he had some whiskey to add to it.

“Shit,” he sat at the breakfast bar with his head in his hands again.

He realized something as he was sitting, wallowing last night; he barely knew a thing about Felicity Smoak. They’d been a something for awhile, but that didn’t mean she shared anything about herself. She still didn’t trust him. Wouldn’t trust him. He didn’t think she would ever feel like she could.

“Oh good, you’re still here,” he heard Felicity’s voice behind him.

He stiffened. There hadn’t been anyone in the penthouse when he left his bedroom, but he supposed he didn’t hear the elevator.

“I’m surprised you are,” he muttered.

The things he said to her last night rushed his mind. What he said about Eliana was the worst of it. He loved that little girl like he would any child his own. Nothing was going to change that, but fuck it was complicated now.

“I want to talk to you… to explain,” she continued.

“Explain why you’re sleeping around again,” he snapped as he whipped around.

“Let me speak!” she yelled back.

He sucked in a deep breath and steadied himself against the breakfast bar.

“I am not taking clients again,” she fiddled with her fingers nervously, “It’s that… the guy… he was…”

Oliver tapped his fingers on the counter. If she wasn’t taking clients, then what? What the hell was going on that she didn’t want him to know about? He couldn’t even accuse her of being unfaithful because she specifically said that she couldn’t put a label on what they were. Was that why? Did she have a need to have multiple partners? He swallowed thickly.

“He’s my husband.”

His heart stopped. He couldn’t breathe. _Her husband._ So, Oliver was the _other man._ That feeling of being used only increased. He really didn’t know anything about her.

“Please, before you say anything, I don’t want to be married to him anymore. I was young and stupid. I made a mistake. But he has never been there for me or Eliana. He left when I was pregnant and only shows up once in awhile when he needs something. Oliver, he won’t divorce me because his family doesn’t believe in divorce.”

“I don’t know anything about you….” he whispered.

“Oliver… please….” her lip quivered and her eyes welled up with tears.

“I love you…. but you couldn’t even tell me about this.”

“I didn’t want to burden you with this. I don’t want you to keep fighting my battles. Please. I’m sorry,” she cried.

“I’ve told you so many times I just want to help you….”

“I know… I just couldn’t…”

He looked away from her, unable to watch her cry. “I don’t know anymore, Felicity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think! comments and messages are always appreciated!
> 
> find me on [tumblr](felicityollies.tumblr.com) & [twitter](twitter.com/felicityollies)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [slaps a bandaid on their relationship] progress

**Several weeks earlier…**

Felicity was still reeling from her first day of work. Kord Industries was everything she hoped it would be. It was her first real job in her area of expertise. The people were kind and most importantly, she was doing this all on her own. Even if her boss had been mean and her co-workers crappy, she probably would have been happy as a clam to be working behind a desk with a nifty little headset resting around her ears.

She practically beamed as she continued to pack up her apartment and take photos of the things she was selling. Her bedroom set was one of the biggest and hardest, she was sure of, that she was going to have to sell. It was going to be worth it, though. She was happy to get rid of all of her mismatched junk and move in with Oliver. He had a minimalistic style that she really enjoyed, but she also knew he wouldn’t really have a problem if she put up some of her more eclectic pieces of art around the penthouse.

Felicity carried a box into the living room and set it down near the couch. She eyed an ugly lamp that sat on an equally ugly table. Her face scrunched up in disgust. Donna, her mother, had bought them for her when she moved to Starling, but they were just awful. The table was white with dangling pink faux diamond things. They looked like the boob tassles on a Vegas showgirl. And the lamp was pretty much the same, except there were also pink feathers. One of the only reasons she kept it was Eliana got a kick out of it. But no more. No more ugly lamp and table. She snapped a picture of the pair and flung it up onto one of the many buy and sell apps she was using for twenty whole dollars for the pair.

As she slid her phone away, there was a knock at the door. With a smile on her face, she swung it open. The smile fell away from her face.

“Adrian… what are you doing here?”

Her husband, who she wished was her ex-husband, shrugged his shoulders, “I heard from a friend that you were in trouble.”

“Like you care,” she hissed.

He stepped into her space, making her move backwards and allowing him access into her apartment.

“Woah woah woah,” he said, “Where are you going?”

“I’m…. it’s none of your business,” she closed the door, though she didn’t want him there, “Unless you’re here to sign the divorce papers, you need to go.”

“Where’s Ellie?” he deliberately ignored her.

“Again, like you care.”

“I am her father.”

“You haven’t been a father to her for a second of her life,” her blood boiled, “What do you want? Money? I don’t have anything.”

“Not fucking old men anymore?” he smirked.

“Shut up.”

“I heard you took that billionaire Malcolm Merlyn to court,” he said. She must have looked shocked because he added, “I have friends everywhere, Fel.”

“I didn’t get anything from him,” she sounded exasperated even to herself, “Why can’t you just sign the papers and leave me alone? I can’t give you anything anymore.”

“I don’t buy that.”

“It’s true! I’m not in _that_ business anymore. I have a real job at Kord Industries. I just don’t have cash lying around,” she gestured around the room, “I’m cleaning up my act and you should do the same.”

He left soon after, but it wasn’t the end of that. She felt depressed and defeated. All she wanted was for her past to stop catching up with her. Adrian Chase had once been a good and loving boyfriend. They got married on a whim while they were in college. He got caught up in schemes to make money and dropped out of school soon after. She found herself pregnant and apparently that was the push he needed to get the hell out of town completely. The boy she fell in love with had never really existed. At least that’s how she felt.

Adrian showed up on her doorstep once in awhile. On one of those nights, he caught her coming home late and found out what she’d been doing in her free time. He was the reason blackmail left such a bitter taste in her mouth. Adrian threatened to take Eliana away from her if she didn’t give him what he asked for. It was always money. She didn’t think that he would really take her away. He never wanted anything to do with his daughter, so why would he? But she couldn’t take the chance.

Now, he had nothing on her. She wasn’t a prostitute anymore, she had no big money coming in, but she did have Oliver. Felicity didn’t want Oliver or Adrian to find out about one another. It could only end badly. Oliver had dealt with enough of her shit. There was only so much more he could take before he finally sent her packing. She just knew it.

* * *

It didn’t get any better. He continued to show up at her apartment, until it wasn’t good enough and he came to her workplace. The same day that Oliver decided to surprise her with lunch. She didn’t know what to say or do. Everything seemed to be falling apart. Adrian just needed to go back home. Just needed to leave her alone. She didn’t know what he wanted anymore because he knew that she didn’t have anything to give.

Now, she stood in front of Oliver, practically begging him to give her another chance. She was Felicity God Damn Smoak and she didn’t beg anyone for anything. But she couldn’t let her life fall apart like this.

“Oliver, please,” she said, tears rolling down her cheeks, “I love you so much.”

“God dammit, Felicity,” he sighed, running his fingers through his hair, “I love you too. I love you so fucking much… and that’s the problem. I don’t know what to do…. I don’t know if it’s enough if you’re not going to trust me.”

She took in a deep shuddering breath.

“And like I said… I don’t know you…. I don’t know anything about you….” he closed his eyes and turned his head.

He was right. She knew he was. Felicity didn’t share anything about herself with him. She probably knew more about him than he did about her, but what she knew about him was rather miniscule too. She slowly slid to the floor, unable to keep herself standing on shaky legs anymore.

The silence that stretched between them was deafening. She swallowed thickly and tried to think of what to do or say, but there was nothing. Felicity loved Oliver so much. She had honestly seen a future with him; she never would have let Eliana get attached to him if she didn’t. But _why_ couldn’t she open up to him. He wasn’t Adrian, he wasn’t Malcolm, he wasn’t anyone but Oliver Queen.

The only thing she could do was start with the truth.

“It’s hard for me…” she said, her voice wavering, “To ask for help. It’s hard for me to open up. I have had horrible luck with people leaving or hurting me… or both…” she hiccuped, “I know you are not those people, but it has been a very long twenty-four almost twenty-five years of dealing with loss and hurt.”

She was pretty sure that was the first time she’d even told him how old she was, _shit_.

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to have to deal with my problems again… but I also didn’t want you to leave… or rather make me leave,” a few more tears spilled, “I don’t want this to be over,” her voice dropped to a whisper, “I want to get better at this. I want to know more about you…. and try to let you know more about me. Please….”

Felicity closed her eyes tightly and let her head drop, her chin resting against her chest. She didn’t hear him when he slid down from the stool and onto the floor. Or when he scooted closer to her. His hand found her chin and lifted her head so she could look at him.

“I don’t want this to be over either,” he said, “But you need to _trust me_.”

She sniffled and nodded. “Can we start over….”

He raised a brow.

“I want to do this right…. but we jumped into everything head first…”

He nodded when he understood, “Yes,” he slowly stood and helped her to her feet, “We can start over… and deal with your husband _together_ ,” the word husband seemed to leave a sour taste in his mouth.

“Okay,” she wiped her cheeks.

He held his hand out to her, “Oliver Jonas Queen.”

She took his hand and shook, “Felicity Megan Smoak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and messages are always welcome!
> 
> find me on [tumblr"](felicityollies.tumblr.com/) & [twitter](twitter.com/felicityollies)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry i’m sorry i’m sorry it’s been forever, but like... i do this thing when i get so far into a fic where i start freaking out about messing it up and then I worry myself into a writer’s block. But I’m back and I think it’s an okay chapter....
> 
> warning: alcoholism and mention of suicide

Oliver could have been nursing a bottle of whiskey. He still wanted to. Bottle in hand, pressing to his lips as the warm amber liquid poured down his throat. The sweet burn that somehow brought him calm. Instead, he was shaving his face and listening to the water from Felicity’s shower hit the tiles down the hall.

He spoke to John as soon as he sent Felicity to shower. His friend and sponsor did help bring him down a bit, but he still craved something to take the edge off completely. John reminded him of his coping mechanisms and the strength he’d shown before when he was giving up alcohol the first time. He could do this. He hadn’t fallen off the bandwagon and even if he did, he could pick himself up again.

Oliver ran his hand down his face and sighed. Ridding himself of his craving was easier said than done. He forced himself away from the sink and changed into clean clothes. There was so much work to do at the office, but he wasn’t going to make it there that day. Starting over with Felicity and taking time for himself to relax seemed more important to him.

He found himself back at the breakfast bar with a fresh cup of coffee. His mind was spinning. How was all of this going to work? What if he and Felicity couldn’t figure this out? What if she could never trust him? He loved her so much. So much. He didn’t know what he would do if they had to part ways. It wasn’t just Felicity. He loved Eliana too. His stomach twisted and he pushed his coffee away.

“Oliver?” Felicity’s soft voice pulled him out of his own head.

He looked up towards her. She was beautiful as always. Her wet hair braided off to the side, no makeup, and she wore a soft yellow dress. He let out a shaky breath.

She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, “Are you okay?”

He opened his mouth to say he was fine, but he snapped it shut. Shaking his head, he went with the truth, “No.”

She walked to him and cupped his cheek. He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes, and reveling in the softness of her grasp.

“I need a… I _want_ a drink,” he sighed.

She ran her thumb across his cheekbone.

“Some days it’s more difficult than others to ignore the cravings.”

“Why?” she asked quietly.

“Stress,” he sighed again, finally looking up at her.

She frowned.

“I am not blaming you and I don’t want you to blame yourself either.”

“But if I-”

“Felicity,” he took her hand, “I have a lot of problems too. Things that I don’t talk about with anyone but my sponsor.”

She visibly swallowed and nodded.

As upset as he was with everything going on between them, he never wanted her to blame herself for what he was going through personally. His problems stretched years past Felicity.

“Let’s move somewhere more comfortable,” she said, squeezing his hand and leading him off the stool.

They sat on the couch, leaving a few inches between them.

“I want to start over,” Felicity said again, “I want to tell you about myself…. and learn more about you, but I don’t know what that means for the rest of our relationship.”

He swallowed thickly, “I don’t know either.”

“I want to be with you, Oliver…. I miss you… in every way that someone can miss a person, but… Adrian.”

He gritted his teeth.

“I don’t want him to rule my life….”

“Then don’t let him.”

She deflated and sighed.

“I mean it, Felicity, you’re not his wife no matter what a piece of paper says. Even if you were… you are your own person. You are strong and you don’t even let me tell you what to do all the time.”

“You wouldn’t tell me what to do the way he does. I love being your submissive because of that. You are kind and understanding. You take your control, but you never make me feel like…. nothing.”

His heart felt like a drum pounding in his chest. “You will never be nothing,” he had to stop himself from kissing her right there.

She smiled sweetly, “Thank you.”

He cleared his throat, “Tell me about you.”

“I grew up in Las Vegas, but I came up here for school.”

He nodded, “I was born and raised here… My family is still here, but I don’t talk to them very much, aside from my sister.”

“I’ve seen a few things about the Queen family, but I never looked into it. Thea seems like a sweetheart, though and her clothing line is wonderful.”

He smiled. “She is when she wants to be.”

“Why don’t you talk to your other family members?”

His face fell slightly, “I haven’t since my dad died,” he looked down, “My mom and I had a falling out when he… uh…. he,” Oliver swallowed again, “He killed himself.”

“Oh, Oliver… I’m sorry.”

“That’s when I started drinking… and I dropped out of law school.”

He felt the couch shift as she moved towards him. She wrapped her arms around his middle and rest her head against his chest. He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her.

“I wasn’t there when she needed me to be. I didn’t know how to handle any of it. I was young, twenty-something, and I felt like my life was going out of control. My dad… he wasn’t supposed to leave us like that, but he did anyway. My mom had to sell my dad’s law firm to his partners because I wasn’t in a place to take over.”

He didn’t know when, but he’d started crying. A few tears rolled down his cheeks and into Felicity’s hair.

She nuzzled into him, “That was a lot for someone so young to handle. Your mom wanted you to be there for her, but who was there for you?”

He closed his eyes tight and hugged her even tighter, “I don’t know.”

“Exactly,” she said, “Besides, you were still a student. How were you supposed to take over a huge law firm?”

“Silently. Behind the scenes, so she didn’t have to sell it.”

“That’s too much for young shoulders.”

He let out a shaky breath, “Thank you.”

They stayed like that for several minutes. Just relaxing in each other’s grasp. He felt a little lighter getting that off of his chest, but he was still curious about what was going on in Felicity’s head.

“What about your family?” he asked.

“My dad left when I was seven,” she said softly, “And my mom…. my mom she tried really hard, but we never understood each other. I left for college as soon as I could and I haven’t looked back. I thought about calling her when Adrian knocked me up and left, but… I was embarrassed.”

Felicity nuzzled into him again, “It’s stupid I know. I’ve been out here for the last four years with a toddler, doing this all on my own because I was too embarrassed… and then too proud to ask for help.”

“It was more than that,” he rubbed his hand down her back.

She nodded, “I was scared to let someone else in. Dad left, Adrian left, and if I let someone else into my heart….” her voice wavered.

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

She finally pulled away from him, looking up into his eyes, “How can you say that? How can you make that promise?”

“Because I love you. I don’t care that you have a husband. I don’t care about your baggage. I want to help you. I want to be there for you. Take care of you and love you for as long as you’ll let me. I won’t go anywhere until you’re done with me. I swear this to you, Felicity,” he knew his heart would break if she ever turned away from him and left, but he couldn’t ignore this need to be with her.

She was quiet for the longest second before she leaned in to kiss him, “I’m not leaving you either,” she mumbled against his lips.

He kissed her back, wishing that would be the end of it. That neither of them would ever fear something going wrong, he would never crave a drink again, and Felicity’s husband would just leave her be. But that wasn’t life. That wasn’t real. They were human and they had to face their problems, even the ones that couldn’t be cured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after forcefully hitting myself with the inspiration stick, searching around in my box of motivation, and then being stuck with no internet this morning I decided to actually update this! 
> 
> The reason my updates for this fic have been so sporadic lately is because I keep feeling stuck. I know where I want to go, but I’m not sure if I’m getting there the right way. But I’m going to try to update on the weekends again. I usually get my homework done by Wednesday which leaves me a decent amount of free time for fic writing, but we shall see.

Felicity closed her eyes tightly and leaned her head back in her seat.

“It’s going to be okay,” Oliver said gently.

“I haven’t seen my mother in years and now I have to fly to Vegas to drop off my daughter for who knows how long because of my psycho ex. She hasn’t even met Eliana, god she hates me.”

“Hey.”

She peeked her eyes open at him.

“If she hated you, would she have agreed to this?”

She looked into his eyes and sighed. He was right. Donna had been so happy to hear from her. Surprised to discover that Felicity had a daughter, hurt of course, but when she found out that they needed help, she was more than willing to open her arms and her home to them again. How could her mother be so loving and trusting?

“Your mother loves you,” Oliver said, cupping her cheek.

She relaxed under his touch.

“Mommy, daddy,” Eliana whined from her seat.

“What, honey?” Felicity leaned forward.

“I want the middle seat,” she pointed where Oliver was sitting.

“But you said you wanted to sit by the aisle.

She jutted her lower lip out, “I want to sit by both of you.”

Obvious, she was not getting enough attention.

“How about you sit on daddy’s lap?” he plucked her up from her seat and placed her gently on his lap.

“Better,” she beamed.

It was still odd to hear the word daddy get tossed around, but now she wasn’t opposed to it. Oliver wasn’t going anywhere. She didn’t want him to. And they were working on rebuilding what they had before, but making it better and stronger. That was part of why they were sending Eliana to live with Donna for a week or so. She hoped it was only a couple weeks. They needed time together to figure out what they both needed. Time to figure out how to handle Adrian too. 

Oliver was taking time off of work too. He distributed his cases amongst his other lawyers. She knew it hurt him to have to let go of important cases. Ones he had promised to do his best on, but his mental health was more important at the moment. The only thing he hadn’t done to help ease his stress was ask her for a session, but that was because of where their relationship was at.

She planned on offering soon, but she pushed that thought away.

Felicity watch Oliver bouncing Eliana in his lap. She giggled loudly. It was almost impossible to believe that her baby girl was almost four years old. And this year she could give her a real birthday. She knew that the last three years Eliana didn’t mind a small cupcake from the bakery and something small like a doll or whatever popular toy Felicity could find. She had been young, but this year was going to be different.

“What are you thinking about?” Oliver asked.

“Someone’s b-i-r-t-h-d-a-y,” she smiled when Eliana gave her a confused expression.

“Hmmm seems to me we should start planning a p-a-r-t-y,” he said.

They both knew that they had a lot to handle, but Eliana was important. She deserved something good no matter what was happening. Besides, she was desperately hoping that the Adrian mess would be cleared up by the time her actual birthday rolled around.

“Secrets are not nice,” Ellie exclaimed.

Felicity giggled, “I know, sweetheart.”

She crossed her arms, “Hmph.”

Oliver shook his head, “How about I tell you a secret about your mommy,” he said, “It’s a terrible secret she doesn’t want anyone to know.”

Eliana perked up a little.

He lifted her a little closer so he could reach her ear and in a whisper loud enough for Felicity to hear, he said, “Your mommy farts in her sleep.”

Ellie smacked both hands to her mouth, giggling louder than before.

“I do not,” Felicity smacked his arm gently.

He nodded solemnly.

She rolled her eyes. Whether it was true or not, it made Eliana smile and that’s what mattered.

* * *

“I chickened out,” she sighed, sitting on the hotel bed, “I couldn’t do it.”

Oliver sat down beside her, “It’s okay. You’ll have another opportunity to talk to your mother.”

She groaned and lay back, “I just can’t believe I sent you up to the door with Eliana while I sat like a coward in the cab, hiding.”

He lay on his side, propping elbow up and leaning his head into his hand, “You’re not a coward. It’s been four years. She understands. She just misses you.”

Felicity sighed again. She wanted to believe Oliver, but it was hard. All she felt was guilt.

“When we come back to get Eliana you can try again.”

“Yeah…”

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to relax. When she opened them again she met his gaze.

“You’ve been so focused on me,” she said, “How have you been feeling?”

“Tired,” he said honestly, “Still stressed.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

He shook his head, “I don’t want to ask you to do anything.”

“Oliver,” she said firmly, “Things have been shaky, but I love you. We decided that we’re going to do this. And we haven’t had sex in almost two months and we haven’t had a real session in even longer. I don’t want you to stop because you think it’ll screw things up. It won’t,” she swallowed, “I think we could both use the stress relief right now.”

Distraction, stress relief, at this point it was the same thing to Felicity.

* * *

Oliver looked into her eyes and swallowed thickly. He craved her body under his. The feeling of her quivering and losing control. It had been so long. He didn’t want to push boundaries and risk destroying what they had completely, but here she was offering herself to him. Offering her body.

“Strip,” he commanded.

It was so easy for him to fall back into that dominate role. And she the submissive one.

Felicity got off the bed and began to disrobe. He watched her shimmy out of a little yellow dress. She hadn’t been wearing a bra underneath. He licked his lips. She shoved her thumbs into her thong and started to tug them downward, stepping out of them. When she reached down to undo her strappy white heels, he held up his hand.

“Leave them.”

“Yes, sir,” her voice was breathy with need.

He sat on the edge of the bed and spread his legs. With two fingers he motioned her forward.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered, taking her breast into his mouth.

She groaned as he sucked on her nipple. He let go with a loud pop and moved onto the next one. His hand reached up to squeeze the freed breast.

He flicked his tongue across her nipple for a couple seconds before speaking again, “Did you miss me?”

“So much,” she moaned.

“Tell me,” he commanded.

“I’ve thought about you every night.”

He dragged two fingers through her slit, feeling the wetness that was beginning to collect. 

She choked on her words, but tried to continue, “In the shower…”

“You touched yourself?”

“Yes,” she moaned.

“How?”

She swallowed as he teased her entrance with his two fingers, “I f-fucked my fingers,” he pressed inside and she gasped, “O-or pressed the showerhead to my clit… on the pulse setting until I thought I was going to scream.”

“Fuck,” he whispered, “I want you to fuck my fingers,” he held onto her hip.

She nodded, putting one hand on his shoulder and thrusting against his hand. His fingers disappeared inside of her. Her walls squeezed the digits tightly. He curled them each time they went back, brushing against her g-spot.

She kept her eyes on his as her body moved, “May I have another?”

He smirked and let another finger slide into her pussy.

“Oh god,” she groaned, rolling her hips a little faster.

His thumb went to her clit, rubbing it in slow circles. Felicity started to shake. She fought not to squeeze her thighs shut on his hand. Her grip on his shoulder tightened as she trembled and her walls clenched tightly around his fingers.

“Yes,” he rubbed the tips of his fingers against her g-spot mercilessly.

“Oliver!” she shouted.

He pulled his fingers back and she slumped forward into his arms.

“I hope you’re not finished yet,” he whispered.

She shook her head, “No, sir.”

“Get back on the bed,” he smacked her butt to get her moving.

She slid out of his arms and got onto the bed, lying on her back and spreading her legs. He was already hard, but he wasn’t ready to fuck her yet.

Oliver leaned in and dragged his tongue up her slit. She tasted of sweet juices.

“Fuck,” she whined.

He hauled her legs over his shoulders and dove in. He intended to make this fast and rough. His lips wrapped around her clit, sucking roughly. Felicity arched her back and dug her heels into his lower back.

“Ahhhh, yes!” she twisted her fists into the sheets.

He switched to licking at her entrance, slowly penetrating and pressing against her walls. He lapped up her juices, tasting and savoring each drop. Back and forth he went between her entrance and her clit until she was shaking beneath him again. It had been too long. He couldn’t get enough. Couldn’t stop watching her fall to pieces because of him.

He wiped his lips and pulled back from her. Her legs fell back onto the bed and she tried to catch her breath. He did away with his clothes. Thankfully. He had been straining painfully against his slacks.

Oliver’s gaze moved over her body. Panting heavily and glistening with sweat. She was so beautiful.

God, he didn’t want to cum yet.

“How many times can I make you cum before it’s too much for both of us?” he asked.

Her brows went up.

He went for her clit again. Mercilessly rubbing it in quick circles.

“Oliver!” she squirmed under his touch.

“If I had my toys….” he said, “I would hold your favorite right here,” he pressed down hard on her clit, “Untl you couldn’t stand it anymore.”

“Fuck!”

Her body jolted violently, reaching yet another climax. He reached his fingers down, slipping them inside of her so he could feel the fluttering of her walls and the gushing of her juices. His dick throbbed. He was so close to losing it.

“Please,” she begged between breaths.

“What?”

“Please, fuck me.”

“Are you getting tired, my love?” he asked, momentarily breaking the scene and peppering kisses across her chest.

She nodded slowly, “It’s been so long, but I’ll be better next time.”

“It’s okay,” he took her hips into his hands and moved around between her legs again.

On his knees he pulled her body up closer and penetrated her quickly. He thrust hard and fast, pounding into her. Felicity whipped her head back and moaned loudly. Tired as she was, she could still handle it. He knew it wasn’t going to take him very long to reach completion anyway.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he moaned.

She clenched around his cock. He gave one last hard thrust into her. His dick throbbed inside of her, filling her with his hot cum. He slowed down and carefully let go of her.

Oliver watched her for a moment. She was a quivering mess, covered in sweat and juices. Both of their thighs were drenched. And he loved it. He had missed this so much. More than he cared to admit.

He took in a deep breath and moved to slip her shoes from her feet.

“You did very well,” he hummed.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, though she was barely audible through her panting breaths.

“Shhhh,” he pulled her close to his body, “I’m doing much better,” he ran his fingers through her hair.

She rest her head against his chest and sighed. He felt sated and relaxed for the first time in months. There was so much still weighing on him, but at least for the time being he could just be with Felicity.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

She nodded, “Tired.”

“You need some water and food before you sleep,” he mumbled.

She whined like a child and hid her face in his chest. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. God, he loved her so much.

“Fine, but you need to hydrate later.”

“Okay,” she sighed contently, “Can we do this again before we go home?”

“Only if you have the energy. I can’t take you home if you’re passed out,” he teased.

She leaned her head back and looked up at him, “Okay,” leaning up, she pressed her lips to his, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he kissed her back, “More than anything else in this world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think y’all are going to like this chapter....

Felicity finally finished up packing the last of her boxes. All of Eliana’s things were packed away and by the end of the week her spare furniture would be sold. The apartment itself needed to be emptied by then. She refused to let Adrian scare her anymore. There was no reason to keep the damned apartment and stop herself from giving her whole heart to Oliver. Yes, she was technically married, but she was going to solve that.

“I got your text, babe,” Adrian said, walking into the apartment as if he owned the place.

“Good,” she walked up to him with purpose. She slammed the divorce papers into his chest, “Sign these and leave.”

“Woah woah woah,” he picked them up, “You know I can’t do that.”

“If you tell me it’s because your parents don’t believe in divorce again I swear,” she shook with anger.

“But it’s true,” he gave a charming grin.

A scam artist that cared too much about what his family thought. The same person who couldn’t give a damn about his own child.

“Do they know you haven’t even met your own child?” she snapped, “Maybe I should give your mother a call?”

His palm came down hard across her face. She whipped to the side and toppled over onto the floor.

Before Adrian could do anything else Oliver came from one of the bedrooms. He grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the wall.

“You just made a big mistake,” Oliver ground out.

Adrian laughed, “Wow, you hit paydirt, mama,” he said.

Oliver slammed him into the wall again, “You’re not talking to her anymore.”

Felicity rubbed her cheek and stood. She wanted to take care of this problem herself, but it was obvious that she needed the help. They planned this from the beginning. Oliver was only going to step in if he thought it was necessary. And well it was necessary.

“Just sign the damn papers and get the hell out of her life. You and I both know you don’t give a fuck about her or Eliana. So you’re going to disappoint your mother, get over it.”

Adrian laughed again, “You know it’s more than that.”

“What the hell do you want, Adrian?”

“Well, now that I know who you’re shacking up with…”

Money. It’s always money. God. She knew his family was such a thin excuse. He wanted to keep using her for money.

Oliver abruptly let go of him, making him stumble, “How much do you want?”

“What? No. You’re not giving him a dime.”

“He only gets it if I see him sign the papers.”

“A million,” Adrian said, licking his lips.

“Sign,” he pointed at the papers now on the floor.

Oliver pulled out a checkbook from his suit jacket.

“You planned this,” she gaped at him.

He shrugged.

She snatched the checkbook away from him, “No.”

“Felicity, do you want him gone or not?”

“Yeah, Fel,” Adrian snarked.

“You be quiet,” she shook her head and looked up at Oliver, “I don’t want you giving him your money. It’s not right. And I don’t trust him to keep his word,” she whispered the last sentence.

“Am I signing this crap or not?” Adrian waved the divorce papers.

She sighed heavily. It wasn’t fair. She wanted Adrian gone and out of her life for good, but she didn’t want Oliver to have to spend so much money to make it happen.

“Quarter of a million and nothing more,” she said, handing the checkbook back to Oliver.

Adrian rolled his eyes, “Half.”

“Quarter or you get nothing,” she hissed.

Adrian grumbled something about how she was a lot bitchier than she used to be, but started to sign the papers. Felicity wasn’t a bitch. She just wasn’t a doormat anymore; she didn’t let Malcolm or Adrian walk all over her. Felicity stood up for herself and demanded respect. She felt good about herself.

Oliver scribbled on the check and handed it to Adrian as soon as he forked over the papers.

“I don’t want to see you near her ever again,” Oliver said.

“Don’t worry,” Adrian muttered, “I’m gone.”

She watched him leave with his check and then looked down at her divorce papers. The divorce decree. All she had to do was take it down to the courthouse and give it to the clerk. It was over. She won. She would no longer be Felicity Smoak-Chase. Tears welled up in her eyes and she collapsed into Oliver’s arms.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he whispered.

She shook her head, “It’s over,” she sobbed into his chest.

He hugged her tightly, “You did it.”

“You helped,” she sniffled.

He leaned back and pressed his hands into her shoulders, “Felicity, you did it.”

She blinked big, wet, blue eyes up at him.

“I might have written a check, but you’re the one that stood up to him. You didn’t back down or let him tell you what to do. I’m so proud of you,” his smile went wide, “I love you so much.”

Her heart swelled in her chest, “I love you too.”

He leaned back in and kissed her gently, “Lets get this to the courthouse and get you home.”

* * *

Oliver called a moving company to get Felicity’s things from the apartment to the penthouse. He also made a call to his sister to ask her for a favor. A quick favor. All he needed was for her to snap photos of the things Felicity needed to sell. Of course, this meant that he was now going to have lunch with Thea soon to discuss is new “bae” whatever that meant.

For now he was more worried about getting Felicity home. The divorce was finalized and he was down two hundred and fifty thousand dollars, but he didn’t care about the money. Even if he had to give Adrian a million he would’ve been fine with it.

When they reached the penthouse, he had to stop himself from carrying her upstairs. All he wanted to do was take care of her, but as she had proven she was strong and independent. They slipped into the private elevator and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I think we should celebrate,” she whispered as she pressed her lips to his.

He couldn’t agree more. His hands went to her ass, kneading the flesh gently through her skirt. She groaned against his lips. He slipped his hands slower, gliding under the fabric and gripping her cheeks.

“Mm no panties,” he nipped at her lower lip.

“Just for you,” she breathed out.

“Fuck,” he moaned.

He let go of her, causing her to stumble backwards. She leaned against the wall of the elevator and he slid down onto his knees in front of her. Felicity tugged her skirt up the rest of the way, giving her the perfect sight of her wet pussy. He licked his lips and leaned in. Carefully, he hiked her legs up onto his shoulders and held her up with one hand. He licked up her slit, taking in her sweet juices and groaning at her taste.

“Ahhh yes!”

He slipped his tongue down into her folds. The wet muscle moved inside of her, probing at her walls, and savoring her delicious taste.

“Mmm,” he pulled his tongue out only to tease her clit.

Her body gave a jolt and she moaned loudly.

He had to hold back a chuckle as he did it again. Her fingers went to his hair, entangling and tugging almost roughly.

“Oliver!”

He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked with just as much roughness. It wasn’t long before she began trembling.

“Oh… oh god... fuck!” she whipped her head back.

Oliver’s cock throbbed in his slacks. He was painfully hard just getting her off. Felicity stood on shaky legs, but as he stood he pulled her into his arms, lifting her bridal style. The elevator doors had opened a while ago, but neither of them had cared. He avoided the boxes that had arrived while they were gone and carried her to their room.

Gently, he lay her down on the bed before he began to strip.

“Stay there,” he commanded.

She nodded, lying there with her head at the foot of the bed. Her legs still spread wide. It was such a beautiful sight.

Dropping the last of his clothes to the floor, he climbed on top of her. His cock hovered over her lips.

“Suck.”

She leaned up, starting at the base; she licked up his shaft to his tip. Her lips wrapped around him, taking him in slowly.

“Shit,” he hissed.

He thrust into her mouth and she took him easily. The warmth and wetness of her tongue was enough to make his eyes roll back into his head. It enveloped him in the most delicious way. He couldn’t stop himself from thrusting harder, seeking more of the wonderful feeling. Though, he was still careful not to hurt her.

While she sucked his cock, he looked to her soaking pussy. He slid two fingers into her entrance and quickly pumped them in and out. She moaned loudly, her throat loosening and tightening around his cock.

“Fuck yes,” he felt heat forming in his lower stomach.

It felt so good, his orgasm hit before he could stop it. His cock twitched and his cum spilled in thick ropes down her throat. Felicity drank down every drop that he had to give her. He slipped his cock from her throat and focused on getting her off again. His lips wrapped around her clit and his fingers pumped in and out of her pussy until she was trembling. Her walls squeezed his fingers tightly. She moaned his name out loudly.

He pulled away when she slumped back into the bed.

Oliver smirked at the sight of her panting heavily. So sexy. So beautiful.

“Too many clothes,” he muttered.

She nodded in agreement and tore the rest of her clothing off.

“You know what?” he asked.

She raised a brow.

“I want to watch you fuck yourself with your favorite toy.”

Felicity bit down on her lip, but nodded.

He dug out her favorite vibrator. It had several speed settings and he had a habit of holding it against her sensitive pussy until she was screaming. He handed the toy to her and leaned back against the pillows.

She took it into her hand and immediately turned it up to the highest setting. He swallowed thickly. She sat at a perfect distance where he could see everything, but was barely close enough to touch. Her legs spread wide and she leaned the toy down to tease her clit. She rubbed it in slow circles before dipping the vibrator down between her folds, just teasing her entrance.

Oliver stroked his cock.

Felicity went back to her clit, her mouth falling open and moans escaping her. It was hard for him to decide where to look. Her face so stunning and falling apart as she neared her orgasm, but her pussy so wet, sopping and begging to be fucked. She finally pressed the toy inside of herself and he knew where he was watching. He stared at the vibrator as it moved in and out of her. Her juices came with each time.

“Oliver,” she whimpered.

“Faster,” he commanded.

She thrust the toy in harder and faster, splashing her juices against her thighs.

“I need you,” she choked, but he wanted to see her fall apart one more time.

“Come for me and I’ll fuck you baby.”

She nodded, pulling the toy from her pussy and pressing it roughly to her clit. Felicity’s head whipped back and she cried out in pleasure. Oliver’s cock twitched in his hand, but he refused to lose it right there.

She panted heavily and pushed the toy aside. She climbed into his arms without permission, but he didn’t mind. Something changed in the seconds between their rough play and her sliding into his arms. He rolled them over carefully and leaned over her.

“Are you okay?” he asked, moving some sweaty hair from her face.

“Yes, please…. Oliver I want to feel you.”

He nodded and slowly slid inside of her. His thrusts were gentle, but they still elicited the same moans from her lips. Her sensitive pussy pulled him in, wrapping him in her warmth. His hand went to her breast, squeezing just as gently. He massaged her, listening to her sweet sounds.

“Oliver,” she breathed out, “I love you.”

His hand slid up to her neck, resting against her collarbone and shoulder. He kissed her slowly and sweetly. Felicity was the love of his life. It was the truth. He didn’t know what he would do with her and Eliana in his life. They were all he wanted. She was a light in his life that he never knew he needed.

He felt her body tense and start to shake again. Her walls clenched and pulled him in deeper. His movements became frantic as he chased his second orgasm. 

“Felicity,” he moaned as he hit his peak.

He slumped forward, but kept himself from collapsing on top of her. Oliver rolled over onto the bed and let out a shaky breath. Felicity weakly snuggled into him.

She sniffled. A pang went through his stomach.

“Oh god, are you okay?” he asked, “Did I hurt you?” he cupped her cheek and swiped a tear away with his thumb.

“I know I keep crying and god dammit it’s annoying, but I’m just so happy. I’m divorced and I feel like we can finally be together for real. We said we would be together, but now it’s different… if that makes any sense.”

He smiled and rest his forehead against hers, “Yes, it makes perfect sense.”

Felicity sighed and pulled away just to snuggle into him, “Mine,” she mumbled into his chest.

He hugged her tightly. The pure joy that spread through him was unlike anything he had felt in his thirty something years on this earth.

He kissed the top of her head, “Happily.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff fluff fluff some well deserved fluff  
> 

Screams filled the penthouse. Excited, happy screams. Young boys and girls who went to daycare with Eliana ran through the place, playing with toys and shoving sugar into their faces. Felicity fixed the small stack of presents. There weren’t very many because a few of the parents were down on their luck; that’s why they went to Diggle to watch their kids. Oliver and Felicity didn’t make it a requirement to bring presents at all and Ellie was just happy to be having a big party. Her first real birthday party.

“Mommy!” the now four year old came running through in her princess dress.

“What baby girl?” Felicity knelt down in front of her.

“When is daddy going to join us?”

“Soon,” she kissed her daughter’s forehead, “I promise.”

She watched her run off again before standing and heading for the kitchen; she could already see him due to the open layout. He stood there, hunched over the kitchen counter; he wore loose fitting jeans and a t-shirt. It was probably the most casual she had seen him in awhile. She liked it.

He kept his back to everyone else, hiding what he was working on.

“Your daughter is looking for you.”

Oliver turned and smiled, “I’m still getting used to that,” he said, “But I love the way it sounds.”

“Good,” she leaned up and kissed his cheek, “But your daughter is still looking for you.”

“Her cake has to be perfect.”

Her eyes moved over the birthday cake he was slaving over. Eliana had no idea what he was doing, but Felicity knew that she was going to love it. The cake itself was designed to be the dress of a new doll they were giving her. A fairy princess placed inside the cake and it was gorgeous. Oliver delicately and meticulously decorated the dress with different shades of purple buttercream and various sprinkles to look like gems.

“Honey,” she said, “It’s perfect.”

“Not yet, I still have to add the cupcakes.”

She rubbed his back gently, “Not to rush you, but Ellie would like to see you soon.”

“Don’t worry, they won’t take me as long,” he leaned in and pecked her lips, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Felicity left him to finish frosting cupcakes and made her way back into the living room. Hear heart was so light and filled with happiness, but part of her worried about something happening. She especially worried about Adrian coming back and ruining Eliana’s party. There was no way of telling if he would stay away and she didn’t even know if he knew when Ellie’s birthday was, but she wouldn’t put it past him. She told herself to focus on the happiness she felt. She, Eliana, and Oliver deserved to feel this joy. They deserved to have a good time. There was no reason this couldn’t go well.

She spotted John on the couch with a glassful of punch. Plopping down beside him, she gave him a bright smile.

“Having fun?”

“It’s a nice break,” he said, chuckling.

His daughter chased by Eliana went running past them.

Felicity returned his laugh, “I bet,” she paused for a moment, “I wanted to thank you.”

“Felicity, you don’t have to thank me,” he put his hand on her shoulder.

“But I do, you’ve helped me so much,” she put her hand on top of his, “And because of you Eliana has friends.”

“She did that on her own. All she needed was the opportunity to grow,” he continued, “She’s really a social butterfly.”

“You have no idea how happy that makes me.”

She remembered her shy little girl who wouldn’t even look at the cashiers at the store. Then Oliver popped up in her life. Something about him helped bring Eliana’s confidence forward and Diggle’s daycare and his daughter helped too. Maybe Ellie knew something about Oliver before Felicity did, but whatever it was, she was grateful for the chain reaction.

“You’re a good mother, you know that?” John squeezed her shoulder.

“Thank you,” she squeezed his hand.

“Alright, I heard there was a princess, looking for me,” Oliver came out, putting his hands on his hips.

Eliana came running in from the dining room and stood in front of him. She crossed her arms and gave him a serious expression.

“I am sorry for my slowness, princess,” he bowed his head.

Felicity giggled at the dramatics.

“You are forgiven, daddy,” Eliana nodded.

She held up her little arms for him to pick her up. He leaned down and she flung her arms around his neck.

“Are you ready for cake?” he asked.

She squealed, probably too loudly for how close she was to his ear, but he laughed anyway. “Yes!”

A chorus of excited shouts followed.

Somehow through the noise, she heard the buzzer of the door. Oliver heard it too. He looked to her and she nodded her head.

“I’ll get that,” she said, standing up.

A rush of anxiety filled her. It knotted up in her stomach. She didn’t know who it could be. All kids were accounted for. She was being silly. If Adrian was coming he wouldn’t have been so polite. So what if that was the only way to get in, he would find another way. It was probably Tommy, though he said he wouldn’t be there until a bit later.

She checked the camera, but whoever it was, they were standing off to the side.

Felicity swallowed down her anxiety. “I’ll be right back!”

“Hurry up, mommy!” Eliana called.

She climbed into the elevator and went downstairs to face their guest herself. Again and again, she told herself there was no way that Adrian was there to ruin one of the first good things she was able to give her daughter.

When she reached the front door, she found herself face to face, not with Adrian, but with Oliver’s little sister.

“Hello?” she said, opening the door.

Thea blinked a couple of times, “You must be the woman that has turned my brother into a reformed grump.”

Felicity smiled, “You could say that.”

“Did he forget that I was coming over?”

“He’s had his mind on other things….it’s my daughter’s birthday today.”

“Oh crap,” Thea smacked her forehead, “I can come back another time,” she started to turn to leave.

“No, no, no… why don’t you come upstairs? We’re about to have cake. Oliver made it himself.”

Thea licked her lips, “If you insist.”

* * *

Oliver held Eliana on his hip as he waited for Felicity to get back. It was utter chaos. Little children bouncing everywhere, waiting for cake. But he was enjoying every moment of it. He loved being able to bake and cook for his girls. He loved the happiness on Eliana’s face. This was the life that he wanted and he was going to do everything in his power to keep it.

“Mommy’s back!” Ellie exclaimed when the elevator dinged, “And she brought someone with her!”

He looked over and spotted his younger sister. Shit, he totally spaced on her. Thea came striding over and leaned up to peck his cheek.

“You must be the birthday girl I’ve heard so much about,” she said to Eliana.

Ellie frowned.

Oliver laughed, “Ellie, this is your Aunt Thea,” he said it that way mostly to get a reaction out of his sister. Which he did.

Thea’s eyes went wide, “Aunt?”

“She’s family.”

“More family!” Eliana squealed excitedly.

“Why don’t you give her a hug and I’ll get your cake ready.”

Eliana squirmed from Oliver’s grasp to Thea’s. Thea wrapped her arms around his daughter and squeezed tightly. Felicity swooped in to save Thea, though it seemed that his little sister would adjust to this role of Aunt quite easily.

He got the cake set up on the dining room table and put four candles in four separate cupcakes. There was no way he was going to risk setting fire to Eliana’s new doll. Once it was absolutely perfect, he ushered everyone in.

The shriek that Eliana let out worried him for a moment, but the wide smile on her face told him that he had done well.

“Daddy! It’s beautiful!”

“Just for you,” he said.

He pulled a chair up close to the table and helped her stand on top of it. Everyone gathered around to sing her happy birthday. It was loud and off key, but Eliana was happy and that was all that mattered.

“One… two… three… make a wish and blow out the candles,” he said.

Ellie took in a deep breath and blew as hard as she could. The candles went out and the room filled with applause for the birthday girl. He passed out cupcakes and slices of cake to everyone. For the first time since all the guests had arrived the penthouse was quiet. All the children were too busy stuffing their faces with sugar to make any noise, but it would all be over soon. He pulled the doll from the cake, handing it to Felicity to get it cleaned up for Eliana.

The rest of the day went smoothly as well. Tommy came by later in the afternoon with a very loud and annoying gift for Ellie. She loved it, but still teased her uncle Tommy about his goofy smile. He pouted until she kissed his cheek.

Presents were opened. Fun was had. But eventually things had to wind down. Digg left with the kids and gave Eliana a hug goodbye.

Felicity got Ellie in the tub and he set out to clean up the penthouse. Tiredness ached in his bones, but he was happy with how the day went.

“Are you going to marry her?” Thea asked.

Oliver nearly tripped on his way into the kitchen, “What?”

“She calls you daddy and I’m apparently aunt Thea?”

“Does it bother you?” he started wiping down counters.

“No,” she scoffed, “The opposite. I’m happy for you. I haven’t seen you this happy since…. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy.”

He smiled wide.

“So I ask again, are you going to marry her?”

“I don’t know… she’s been through a lot T,” he sighed, “I love her and Eliana so much, but I don’t want to push her, you know?”

“You’re scared,” she crossed her arms.

“Yeah… I am,” he admitted, “I don’t want to lose her.”

Thea sighed, “You obviously can’t see the way she looks at you.”

Oliver looked away from her and went back to cleaning. He didn’t think it was the right time to ask her. They just officially got together and he didn’t want to jump the gun. He was happy and so was she. That was enough for him for now.

“Maybe someday,” he said, “All I know is that I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good,” Thea patted his back, “And just so you know I am going to kidnap Felicity and we are going to go shopping…. and we’re going to talk about you.”

He laughed, “Great.”

Thea kissed his cheek and turned to leave. He finished cleaning up just in time for Eliana to get out of the bathtub. In her room, which they had finally gotten decorated to fit her taste; pink, purple, princess canopy bed, and dresser and vanity to match, they got her tucked into bed. She held onto her new fairy princess doll and yawned.

“Did you have a good birthday?” Felicity asked, moving some hair out of her face.

“Mhmm,” Ellie hummed happily.

Oliver sat on the other side of her bed and kissed her cheek, “I’m glad.”

“Thank you,” she mumbled sleepily.

He chuckled quietly. She was barely holding onto consciousness. Too much sugar and excitement in one day and now she was crashing.

“Sleep well, baby girl,” Felicity kissed her forehead.

They both got up and headed for the door. He swore that Eliana was asleep before they even reached the hallway.

“I think that went well,” Oliver said as they entered their room.

“Thank you,” she began to strip.

“For what?”

“Making that Eliana’s best birthday ever,” she looked at him like he was crazy. As if he should just know what he had done.

He shook his head, “I was happy to help. You know I would do anything for you two.”

Felicity slipped one of his t-shirts on, “You’re too good to us.”

Oliver got down to his boxers and slid into bed, “That’s not true.”

She rolled her eyes, “Let me compliment you.”

“Not if you’re going to do it like that.”

“Fine how about this? You’re a freakin’ angel, Oliver Queen,” she laughed, lying back in bed.

He laughed too, “Only sometimes,” he slipped his hand under the t-shirt and let it rest on her stomach.

“Mmm okay, that’s true.”

He leaned in to kiss her lips, “I love you so much,” he mumbled.

She kissed him back and nuzzled his nose, “I love you too.”

He gave her one last kiss before relaxing back into bed, “Get some rest,” he said, “I have plans for us tomorrow.”

“But it’s Sunday,” she whined.

“Mhmm Eliana is going to spend the day with Sara and John and you…. you are going to be with me,” he slipped his hand lower and cupped her through her clothes.

“Oh, those kinds of plans,” she giggled.

He smiled, pulling his hand away. “Good night, Felicity.”

She snuggled close to him, “Good night, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [whispers] i'm thinking i might end this in the next couple chapters???
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a special halloween chapter that i think y’all are really going to like ;)

Oliver had never put on eyeliner before, but he was going to for Felicity. Or try to. He’d been staring at the reference picture, his reflection, and the stupid eyeliner stick Felicity gave him to use for awhile now and nothing had happened. 

As he was about to put the eyeliner to his face, Eliana jumped into the bathroom with a loud growl. He gasped dramatically, purposefully dropping the stick into the sink.

Ellie giggled loudly, “It’s just me, daddy!”

“Oh I thought you were a scary dragon, phew,” he pretended to wipe sweat from his brow.

She walked towards him in her little red dragon costume and lifted her arms up to him. He scooped her up and kissed her cheek.

“That feels funny,” she pulled away from him.

With his costume came a long black wig and fake beard. They were kind of itchy, but whatever made Felicity happy he was going to do. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to do it. He was happy to. Oliver just never thought he would find himself wearing these kinds of things. But then again he never thought he would be taking a four year old trick or treating at all. He could live with a beard, wig, makeup, and the fact that he was shirtless to make his girls happy.

“Where did my little dragon go?” Felicity stepped inside their room.

She wore a long flowing gray dress. Her blonde hair held few braids, which were pulled back. She looked like royalty.

“My sun and stars,” she exclaimed upon seeing him, “You’re not ready.”

Ellie slid into Felicity’s grasp.

Oliver searched his brain for a proper response. Felicity had prepared him for this, since he hadn’t seen the show or read the books that went along with their costumes. She promised him that they were fitting. In the books, the warrior he was dressed up as was respectful of Felicity’s character and loved her deeply. They both loved each other. He did think that was fitting. Plus, Felicity was like the queen of dragons or something, which made Eliana’s costume easy as pie.

“Moon of my life,” he leaned in and kissed her gently, “I’m sorry.”

Eliana pulled the dragon head down to cover her face.

Felicity giggled and pecked his lips back, “Do you need help?”

He hung his head low and nodded.

“Ellie, go sit on the bed while I make daddy look pretty,” she set the four year old down.

“Daddy is already pretty,” Eliana mumbled as she walked away.

Oliver chuckled, “Thank you, baby.”

“Sit,” she pointed at the edge of the tub, “Were you trying to do all your makeup with this?” she picked up the eyeliner stick.

He gave a sheepish smile.

“You’re so cute.”

She picked up her makeup bag and dug out some other things. He watched each item come out of the bag; he was just glad there weren’t very many. She picked up black powder and a weird pink tear drop thingy.

“Close your eyes.”

He stared at her for a second.

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

He pouted, but shut his eyes. She leaned in close and started to rub the makeup on his eye. He did his best not to fight and pull away from her, but it was such a weird sensation.

“You’re terrible,” she laughed.

“It feels weird.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be the big tough lawyer, Mr. Queen,” she whispered close to his ear.

A shiver ran down his spine.

He reached out and pulled her into his lap, “No, tonight I’m a strong warrior and you are my queen,” he growled against her skin.

“Khaleesi,” she said.

“What?”

“Khaleesi not a queen.”

He deflated.

“There is a child present anyway,” she bopped him on the nose.

They both leaned over far enough to see out into the bedroom. Eliana sat on the bed playing with her tail, none the wiser. He let Felicity finish up his makeup with a lot less squirming. Though, he had to admit he wasn’t a fan of the actual eyeliner. It felt like she was going to poke him in the eye.

“You’re a big baby, you know that,” she teased.

He got up and smacked her on the ass, “I’ll get you back later,” when he reentered the bedroom, he plucked the little red dragon off the bed, “Ready for trick or treating?”

“Yes!” she squealed loudly.

“Where’s your bucket?” he asked.

“Bucket?” Felicity scoffed, “What kind of trick or treating did you do? We take pillowcases. Way more room for candy.”

He snorted, “My apologies.”

* * *

Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity as she shivered beside him.

“How are you not cold?” she asked.

He shrugged. She rolled her eyes.

Eliana ran ahead of them with her pillowcase, “Sara!” she shouted before reaching the Diggle’s door.

Sara burst out of the front door and came running down the steps. She was dressed as a knight. “Ellie! I must defeat you!” she held up a plastic sword, “It is my duty!”

Ellie turned around quickly, screaming with nothing but pure glee. John came down the steps, not dressed in a costume. He got one look at Oliver and Felicity and grinned.

“Don’t you dare tease,” Felicity waggled her finger at him.

He held his hands up in surrender, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Where’s Lyla?” he asked.

“Staying home for the trick or treaters.”

“That’s nice of her,” Felicity smiled, “We’ll have to make sure there’s extra candy for her.”

“Ha!” Sara exclaimed, “The dragon has been slayed,” she gently poked Eliana with the plastic sword.

“Bleh… Dead,” Ellie giggled.

Oliver laughed, “Alright, c’mon let’s go get some candy.”

“Candy!” both girls cheered.

They walked down the sidewalk towards a row of houses with the front light on. Sara and Ellie were practically bouncing the entire way to the first house. The cold, the costume, and the looks he was receiving from other parents were definitely worth their happiness. They stopped in front of a house and watched the girls run up to the front door. A group of trick or treaters joined them. Three mothers stopped beside him and Felicity.

“That is some costume,” one said, looking directly at him.

“Thanks,” Oliver smiled.

“You really have the physique for it,” another added.

The third giggled.

Warmth hit his cheeks and his chest.

“Yes, _my boyfriend_ looks very good, doesn’t he?” Felicity put her hand on his chest and wrapped her other arm around him.

The mothers huffed and walked away when their children came running down from the house.

“Jesus,” John muttered.

Several more women commented on his appearance throughout the night. One or two even put their hands on him, squeezed his bicep. He was extremely uncomfortable with the attention he was getting. Even more frustrated with the situation because Felicity was upset too. Part of him felt good because she continuously made it very obvious that he was a taken man. He liked that she wanted everyone to know. At the same time he felt bad that she thought it was necessary.

At least Eliana and Sara had fun. The four and five year old were nearly asleep in his and Diggle’s arms, respectively, by the time they were done.

“Give Lyla a hug for me,” Felicity whispered.

“Will do,” John kissed her cheek before carrying a pillowcase and his sleeping knight up to the house.

* * *

Oliver set Eliana’s candy on the dining room table to be sorted later, while Felicity got their little dragon into actual pajamas. He also immediately removed the itchy wig and beard from his face, though he wasn’t done for the night. He rubbed his chin, eyeing himself in the mirror. He really hadn’t been expecting to have women all over him. They were supposed to be having fun as a family. He sighed heavily.

In the mirror he could see Felicity flopping onto the bed.

“Ah my qu- Khaleesi,” he corrected himself, “Moon of my life,” he crawled onto the bed, moving on top of her and kissing her lips, “Are you okay?”

“Am I okay? You’re the one that got mercilessly pawed at.”

“I’m okay… a little annoyed and…” he frowned, “Not necessarily freaked out, but…” he shrugged.

She frowned.

“I’m more worried about you.”

“Why?”

“Because I would hope that you know that you’re the only woman that this warrior has eyes for,” he pushed his hands up her dress.

“Oh,” she spread her legs slightly.

“I would fight a hundred….” he tried to think of another reference, “White walkers for you to prove my love.”

She giggled, but he wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing. He decided to take it as a good thing and moved his hands further up her dress. His fingers found her panties and he slowly tugged them down her legs. He scrunched up her dress a bit more, so he had a perfect view of her already glistening pussy.

“You’re so beautiful,” he groaned, “The only woman I care about,” he leaned in, dragging his tongue along her slit.

“Oliver,” she breathed out.

“The woman I want touching me. The only woman I want to touch and taste,” he flicked his tongue across her clit.

“Yes,” she gasped.

He took her clit into his mouth and sucked roughly. Oliver went back and forth between sucking her clit and lapping at the wetness between her folds. He listened to the sweet music that was her moans and heavy breathing. His cock hardened just listening to her and tasting her. Reaching back, his hands gripped onto her ass and he slurped up her wetness, dragging his tongue all the way up her slit again before reaching her clit. He sucked and hummed against the sensitive little nub. Her thighs trembled on either side of his head.

“Oliver!” she shouted.

He kept working her clit until she was slumping into their pillows. His chin was wet with her juices as he leaned back from her.

“My sun and stars,” she motioned him forward. He leaned in and she reached out to kiss him, “I love you so much,” she mumbled against his lips.

“I love you too,” he happily kissed her back.

* * *

Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his slightly sweaty hair.

“Oliver,” she mumbled against his lips.

“Hmmm?”

“Would you like to get out of your costume?”

“What am I not being sexy?” he asked leaning back.

Her brows went up.

“Yes please,” he mumbled.

He climbed out of bed and she followed.

“But I am definitely not done with you yet,” he muttered, dropping his costume to the floor.

She bit down on her lip at the sight of his fully hardened cock, “Wouldn’t have it any other way,” she reached behind her to find the zipper to her dress.

The fabric fell and pooled at her feet. He looked at her with such hunger, she might have thought he was a character from her favorite show. Oliver rushed her, sliding his arms around her, lifting her up, and pressing her to the wall.

“Fuck,” she gasped.

He slid into her quickly, filling her completely. His thick length stretched her, making her moan. Her arms wrapped around him tightly as he thrust inside her repeatedly.

“Yes, yes, yes!”

She could feel her second orgasm building. A heat coiling in her lower stomach and an ache between her legs. Her clit throbbed, eliciting another moan. Oliver let out a groan himself. He ground his hips into her, rubbing his pelvis against her clit.

She whimpered.

He thrust in and out a few more times. She moaned out loudly. Her walls clenched around his cock, pulling him in deeper. She trembled and her juices gushed around him. He gave in one last rough thrust, trembling and cumming inside of her. She closed her eyes, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

He slid out of her and pressed his body closer to hers.

“Mmm,” she nuzzled him, “I think I just got blue paint on my face.”

He laughed.

She’d completely forgotten the paint across his shoulders and chest, which was coming off with his sweat and now probably on her face. He lifted her off the wall and carried her into the bathroom. Carefully, he set her on the counter.

“Only a little,” he brushed his forefinger across her nose.

“I’ll clean you up if you clean me up.”

“Deal.”

She reached for her makeup bag again and pulled out the eye makeup remover, “This stuff is a god damn blessing.”

Felicity poured some onto a cotton round and motioned for him to lean in. She wiped at his eye about three times, taking the dark eyeshadow and eyeliner off of his face. After each eye was clear, she gave his eyelid a gentle kiss.

“All better.”

He smiled and kissed her lips, “Thank you,” he nuzzled her nose, “How about I get a how shower going?”

“That sounds perfect.”

Oliver cranked the heat until the room filled with steam. He helped her off the counter and into the shower. Before she even hit the water, he carefully undid her braids and tossed the bands aside. His fingers ran through the loose curls, starting at her scalp and giving gentle scratches. The act wasn’t sexual, but it felt good. She could have melted under his touch.

“Remind me to return the favor,” she mumbled.

He chuckled, “Will do.”

Oliver let go and guided her under the water. Hot water cascaded down her sore body, seeping into her muscles. She pulled him under the water with her and ran her hands up his chest, wiping away the remains of the paint. His hands glided down her back and to her butt, squeezing her cheeks. He kissed her lips, slowly and sweetly for several minutes. She was the one to break the kiss. Only because they needed to actually get cleaned up, as much as she wanted to keep kissing him, it was getting late.

He had her turn around and grabbed the bottle of her coconut shampoo. His fingers worked her scalp, massaging the shampoo into her hair. Again she could have just melted into him. His magic fingers were something to be marveled. She rinsed her hair and motioned for him to turn around, so she could do the same.

“I did say I was going to return the favor,” she scratched at his scalp first.

“God that’s nice,” he moaned, “That wig was so itchy.”

She giggled, “Sorry.”

They washed each other and stole a few more kisses before they finally got out of the shower. It wasn’t long until their wet towels littered the floor and they found themselves in their warm pajamas, snuggled up in bed. Oliver rest his head on her chest and she played with his wet hair. She could feel him relaxing against her, slowly falling asleep. God, she loved him so much. He made her feel so safe and wanted, he didn’t even half to prove it to her like he tried to. She appreciated it, but she knew how much he loved her; she just couldn’t help the jealousy that came about when she saw other women vying for his attention.

Felicity was grateful that he didn’t think less of her for the way she acted. She was grateful to him in general. He’d changed her life in so many ways. He showed her and Eliana so much love and care. She knew he would never leave. Not like the others had. He was different.

“Will you marry me?” she blurted out.

Oliver sat up straight, looking into her eyes, searching as if he wasn’t sure she was serious.

She swallowed thickly, “I mean it. Marry me,” she tried to find more romantic words than just that, “I love you so much, Oliver and I know I’ve been so slow about taking steps in our relationship. You’ve been so patient…. but now I really know that I’m ready to take that step with you. I want to marry you. Spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to adopt our daughter, so we can legally be the Smoak-Queens-”

He crashed his lips into hers, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She felt his hot tears against her cheeks, spurring on her own.

“I love you so much, Felicity,” he leaned back just slightly, “I will happily marry you.”

He hugged her, burying his face in her neck.

She gripped him just as tightly, “Good….. because otherwise that was really awkward.”

He laughed and leaned back to kiss her again.

Felicity thought she might explode with the happiness she felt. It coursed through her, warmth like the rays of the sun.

“Happy Halloween,” she whispered against his lips.

He smiled and nuzzled her nose, “Happy Halloween.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! 
> 
> I actually intended to post this on Tuesday, but some stuff happened and it wasn't possible. I decided it's almost better that I ended up finishing it today. This is one of my most read stories, if not the most, and I'm so grateful to everyone who took the time to read it, give kudos, and send comments and messages. It started out as a smutty oneshot and prompt fill (you never know what's going to happen when you send me a prompt lmao) and it turned into a 30 chapter beast. But I love this story and I love the relationship I was able to create between Oliver and Felicity (and Ellie). 
> 
> So with that I say, I'm thankful for every single one of you who stuck with me to the end.

**Three months before the wedding:**

Oliver hadn’t been this nervous since he asked Felicity to move in with him. Now he was nervous for a completely different reason. He was having brunch with his mother. His sister was going to be there as a buffer, but that didn’t make any difference. He was still angry with Moira for the way she had treated him after his father died, but there was a small part of him that wanted to reconnect, that wanted her there at the wedding, and for her to meet Felicity and Eliana. It was the same part of them that missed the relationship they had when he was growing up. The days when he could sit with her while she watched her favorite movie and cry, knowing that he wouldn’t judge her for it. Or when he would have night terrors and she came into his room in the middle of the night to soothe him. It seemed like eons ago.

He sat down across from her, Thea at his side. The silence stretched on between them.

Moira finally spoke up, “Well, I didn’t come here to sit in silence.”

“Mom,” Thea muttered.

“No, it’s okay,” Oliver sighed, “You’re right. I wanted to talk to you.”

His mother glanced down and he knew that she was well aware of what he wanted to discuss.

“You want an apology,” she said plainly, “For what happened when…. for what happened when you left home.”

He swallowed thickly, “We were both hurting, but… mom I was still a kid. I wasn’t ready for what you were pushing me to do.”

“I know,” she met his gaze, “Oliver, I love you and I’m sorry,” she reached across the table for his hand, “I want to make amends.”

That was all he ever wanted to hear.

“How about you start with coming to my wedding?” he squeezed her hand before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the save the date card.

“You’re getting married,” she put her hand to her heart, “My baby boy.”

He grinned.

“He’s got a daughter too,” Thea added as she lifted a glass of mimosa.

Moira’s eyes went wide, “I’ve missed so much.”

“She’s my adoptive daughter, not legally… yet, but…” he cleared his throat and dug out his phone.

Oliver pulled up a picture of him holding Eliana on his shoulders, taken by Felicity of course. He handed it over to Moira.

“Her name is Eliana.”

“Oh, she’s beautiful.”

“So is her mother,” he sighed happily. He showed her another picture this time it was all three of them, a hot chocolate, whipped cream mustache selfie.

Moira laughed, “I’ve never seen you so happy. I can’t wait to meet them.”

Oliver’s smile only got wider. He hadn’t expected the brunch date to go so well, but it had. He and Moira could begin to mend their relationship just like Felicity was doing with Donna. Family was truly one of the most important things in his life and he couldn’t have been more happy.

* * *

**Two months before the wedding:**

Felicity stood in front of three large mirrors or at least tried to stand as a very big cake topper of a dress attempted to swallow her whole.

“Can’t I just have a simple dress?” she asked.

Eliana, from her spot in Thea’s lap, shook her head, “Nope!”

“Princess Ellie has spoken,” Thea said, “The Prince and Princess are getting married and they must look the part.”

“I’m trying on one simple dress because this is insanity,” she picked up as much of the dress as she could and wandered back into the dressing room.

Thea was a designer for Pete’s sake, she should know better! The customer is always right. Still, she had to admit that seeing her little girl smile as she put on the huge gowns did make her happy. Eliana was getting her way with a lot of the wedding details. She was beginning to wonder if her daughter was going to be a wedding planner someday. So far the color scheme was pink and silver. Oliver would be in a black tux with a pink vest and bowtie; he made absolutely no complaints. Felicity had a feeling that if Ellie could get away with it she would have requested a pink wedding dress.

She managed to get out of the big poofy disaster and pulled one of the dresses she had chosen off the rack. It was slim, a mermaid style dress with a little more poof at the end, but it was mostly simple.

When she stepped out of the dressing room she was met with an immediate, “No,” from both Eliana and Thea.

“Not even going to let me look at it?”

They shook their heads.

“Too bad,” she shuffled towards the mirrors.

“Not princess-y enough,” Ellie whined.

As much as Felicity wanted it to be the one, it wasn’t. Not because Eliana was whining, but because it didn’t feel like the one. She had watched too many hours of Say Yes to the Dress in preparation, but she wanted to find the one like all the other girls. The one that made her tear up and say, yes.

“Alright,” she sighed.

Three more dresses and she was about to throw in the towel. But what could she do if she didn’t find a dress. She needed to do it soon or she would be behind schedule. Felicity looked through the dresses they had picked out again and found one she hadn’t tried on. It wasn’t too bad, not exactly an oversized ball gown, but it still had some princess poof. The bodice was covered in gorgeous floral designs that led to the vine like straps. It was stunning. Why had this one been buried in the back?

She slipped it on and smoothed out the skirt. For once she didn’t feel like she was drowning.

“Don’t say anything yet,” she said, opening the door.

Felicity stepped in front of the mirror and gazed at her reflection. She could finally feel it. The bubbling excitement and rush of emotion. She could see herself walking down the aisle to Oliver in this dress.

“You two better like this dress,” her voice cracked.

Eliana scrambled from Thea’s lap, “You look like a pretty princess,” she said.

“It’s beautiful,” Thea said, “You’re gonna knock him dead.”

Ellie gaped at her.

“I mean… your mom is going to look so beautiful that your daddy is going to cry or fall over. Possibly both,” Thea giggled.

The four year old giggled.

Felicity felt tears burning in her eyes, but she couldn’t help laughing as well, “I would like to keep my soon-to-be husband on two feet, thank you.”

* * *

**The day of the wedding:**

The day had finally come. Felicity Smoak was going to marry Oliver Queen. She could hardly believe it. Almost two years ago she was walking up to his penthouse as a prostitute. Never would she have imagined that she would find herself standing in a chapel, waiting to marry the same man. Oliver had changed her life for the better and she was grateful for it every single day. This is what she wanted. What they both wanted and deserved. To be together and to be able to legally be a family. The adoption of Eliana would be happening soon after the wedding and both Oliver and Ellie were very excited.

She waved her hand in front of her face, willing herself not to get worked up again, but how could she not? After so long everything was finally falling into place.

“Felicity, don’t you dare start crying,” Donna rushed over with a handkerchief.

“I know, I know.”

“Your makeup is finally perfect,” she dabbed around Felicity’s eyes.

Felicity took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was going to be okay. Everything was going to be perfect. She just needed to calm down.

Thea came in a moment later with the world’s cutest flower girl. Eliana was dressed in her own poofy, pink, princess dress.

“We’re almost ready,” Thea said.

“Mommy!” Ellie exclaimed, “You’re so beautiful!”

Felicity chuckled, “Thank you, so are you my little princess.”

Donna, Thea, and Eliana left to finish getting set up. It was going to be a small and short ceremony. Something that Felicity requested. She had never been a person who dreamed of big fairy tale weddings, but she did want more than what she had with Adrian. Oliver deserved more than that. She loved him so much and wanted to give as much as he gave her. He was the sweetest most gentle human being she had ever had the pleasure of letting into her life. She almost couldn’t believe that at the end of the day it would be the beginning of the rest of their lives together.

She was about to exit the changing room when she remembered something she left in the bathroom fifteen minutes ago.

* * *

Oliver stood with his hands clasped in front of his lap. His heart pounded like a drum in his chest. Tommy squeezed his shoulder from behind him.

“You’re going to be okay,” his best man said.

“It’s been a long time coming, man,” Diggle said from his spot where he would be officiating the wedding.

He nodded, “I know.”

Thea walked down the aisle first followed by Eliana who tossed flowers every where she could. When Ellie’s job was done instead of sitting with Donna like she was supposed to, she sat down at Oliver’s feet.

“What are you doing, kiddo?” he asked.

“Waiting for mommy,” she looked up at him.

He couldn’t bring himself to tell her to move.

The bridal march filled the room and Felicity slowly came down the aisle. His breath caught in his throat. Felicity looked like she came out of a storybook. So beautiful. Her hair fell down in soft curls around her shoulders. The dress fit her curves perfectly, but came out like the gown of a princess.

He loved this woman so much; he could have lost himself in the vision of her beauty. Oliver was about to marry this woman. He was going to spend the rest of his life with her and their amazing daughter. Hot tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

She stepped in front of him and handed her rose bouquet to Thea. She gave a quick glance to Ellie, they grinned at each other before he took Felicity’s hands in his own. He looked into her blue eyes and smiled as he saw their future together. Bright and beautiful.

“Hi,” he said softly.

“Hey,” she replied.

Ellie crept away and went to sit with Lyla and Sara instead of either of her grandmothers.

“Well it’s about damn time,” John said.

Felicity giggled.

Oliver grinned.

The small group of people in the pews, their family, friends, and people from Oliver’s work gave their own chuckles. They may not know the extent of Oliver and Felicity’s struggles, but it was common knowledge that they took awhile to get to where they were.

“Let’s start with the vows, Oliver?”

He nodded, “Felicity, before you came into my life I didn’t know there was anything missing. I thought my loneliness was something I could ignore, but you made me realize I was more than just ignoring it. I wasn’t letting myself live the life I really wanted. You and Eliana have made my life so much better. You once told me that she was a shining light in your life, well, you both are to me,” his voice cracked and tears rolled down his cheeks.

“I love you more and more every day. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” he nearly leaned in to kiss her, but Diggle put his hand on his shoulder.

“Not yet, I know you want to kiss her, but she gets to speak too.”

Everyone laughed.

Oliver smiled, “Sorry.”

Felicity took in a deep breath. Her own cheeks were stained with tears, “How do you follow that?” she joked, squeezing his hands, “I love you too Oliver, more than I could ever put into words. You think of me as a light in your life, but you are to me too. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be allowed. You made me realize that it’s okay to open up… to trust,” her voice faltered and she really started to cry, “I was scared, so scared, to let you in, but you made it so easy. You took my heart and you’ve kept it safe. You’ve taken care of me and Eliana. I couldn’t ask for more in a life partner.”

Oliver could barely hold in a sob. His heart swelled three and threatened to burst from his chest. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and promise he would never hurt her. He would continue to love her and care for both her and Eliana.

A chorus of sniffles filled the room.

“Now if you’ll exchange the rings,” John said.

Tommy and Thea handed over the rings. With shaky hands Oliver and Felicity slid them on one another.

“By the power given to me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Oliver wasted no time. He leaned in, cradling the back of her head and kissing her passionately. Everyone else in the room faded away. It was him and Felicity. The love of his life. His wife. The woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

“I love you, Felicity Smoak-Queen,” he whispered against her lips.

“I love you too, my husband,” she kissed him once more.

* * *

Felicity let out a shaky breath as Oliver tugged down the zipper of her dress. The reception was over, they were finally alone, and together as husband and wife. The night replayed in her head from the wonderful wedding, to dancing with Oliver and Eliana at the reception, eating cake and cupcakes, and fully enjoying herself. She had been very glad they decided to have a completely sober reception. There was no need to have alcohol when the groom couldn’t partake. But then she found out she shouldn’t be drinking anyway.

Oliver kissed her shoulders as the dress pooled at her feet, “Something is on your mind,” he said, “Nervous about leaving Eliana? The flight?”

He wrapped his arms around her middle and she leaned into him.

“Mmm, no,” she said, “Just thinking about our first session as a married couple.”

He tightened his grip on her and pulled her close, “You weren’t.”

“No,” she giggled, “I wasn’t, but what I have to tell you is really important.”

He reluctantly let go of her. She moved and sat on the edge of the bed. In her head, she hadn’t had this conversation in her white lacy panties and bra, but it was okay. He knelt down in front of her, resting his hands on her knees gently.

“Is everything okay?”

She nodded, “I’m pregnant.”

He stared at her for a fully thirty seconds.

“You still with me?”

“You’re pregnant?”

“I took the test this morning before the ceremony,” she put her hand on her stomach, “I’m over a month late and…”

“You’re pregnant,” his voice cracked.

He scooted forward on his knees, wrapping his arms around her middle. He peppered her stomach with kisses. She could feel hot tears falling against her skin.

“My wife is having my baby,” he kissed her belly over and over again.

She had done enough crying that day, but she still couldn’t stop the tears that formed. Eliana was a handful already, but she knew they were ready for this. A baby. A little Smoak-Queen.

“I love you so much,” he trailed his kisses up to her lips.

“I love you too.”

He pulled back, breathing heavily, “Get back on the bed,” he whispered.

She licked her lips and nodded. Felicity inched back on the hotel bed and settled against the pillows. Her eyes moved over Oliver. Her husband. Her very sexy husband. He looked at her with both love and lust. Admiration and and desire.

He threw his tuxedo jacket to the ground and moved forward.

“Oh, Mrs. Smoak,” he said, climbing over her. He pinned her wrists to the bed, “I’m going to spend the rest of my life making you feel good.”

She groaned in response.

“My submissive,” he kissed her lips, “My wife,” he kissed her jaw, “The mother of my children,” he kissed along her neck, “My everything,” he nipped at her collarbone.

Her entire body erupted with goosebumps. “Yes, Mr. Queen,” she breathed out.

“Grab onto the headboard,” he lifted his hands.

She gripped onto the underside of the headboard and bit down on her lip. His hands moved over her body. He squeezed her breasts through the lacy fabric. Her nipples hardened under his touch. She felt a rush of wetness between her legs, dampening her panties.

He wrapped his lips around her covered nipple.

“Oh god,” she groaned.

His tongue flicked across the hardened nub while his hand squeezed her other breast. Her body was on fire with need. Every touch, every lick, it sent a thrill through her. She moaned and arched her back into him.

He let go of her and kissed down her body until he reached her aching core, “So needy,” he whispered.

“Yes,” she moaned, “I need you. I need to feel you.”

He tugged down her panties and tossed them away, “So beautiful,” he kissed right above her center.

His fingers dragged down her slit, collecting her wetness before he slipped towards her entrance. He teased her hole with two digits, eliciting more groans from her lips.

“Oliver,” she moaned.

He pushed his fingers inside of her and quickly began pumping them in and out. Felicity’s grip on the headboard tightened until her knuckles whitened. He curled his fingers each time he pressed inside. She moaned loudly each time he brushed against her g-spot.

“Fuck,” she whimpered.

He pressed inside of her, rubbing at the spot roughly and using his thumb to rub against her clit. Her voice caught in her throat. She whipped her head back and moaned his name over and over. Her body trembled and her walls clenched.

Oliver pulled his fingers out as she slumped back into the bed. His fingers glistened with her juices.

“Amazing,” he groaned, licking his fingers clean.

Felicity’s body buzzed with pleasure.

“You taste delicious,” he spread her legs and leaned back in.

He lapped up her juices with his tongue. She swallowed back her moans as he lifted her body closer to his.

“Let me hear your sounds,” he commanded.

“Yes, Mr. Queen,” she moaned.

He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked on it roughly.

“Ahh yes!”

He went back and forth between sucking the rough nub and lapping at her entrance. She squirmed under his touch, moaning out loudly.

Her toes curled as the ache between her legs increased. She reached her second orgasm, coming with a shout of his name. Oliver worked her through the climax, never letting up. She panted heavily, slumping back into the bed again.

He pulled back completely. She watched him tug his clothing off. His cock strained against his slacks. She wanted it. She wanted him. Felicity needed to taste him the same way he tasted her.

“Oliver,” she breathed, “Can I taste you?”

He smirked, “Why would I deny my love such a thing?”

Once his clothes were gone, he climbed up onto the bed again. He straddled her chest, letting his cock settle between her covered breasts.

“Give me your hands,” he said.

She pulled her hands from under the headboard and held them out to him. He interlanced their fingers and gently pressed her hands into the bed. Leaning up, he placed the tip of his cock against her lips. Her tongue flicked out and tasted him quickly. She dragged the wet muscle over his slit. His precum dripped into her mouth.

“Mmm,” she groaned.

She took more of him into her mouth, sucking roughly. He shuddered and groaned. Oliver squeezed her hands and slowly thrust into her mouth. She let him slide further down with ease. Her tongue wrapped around his shaft each time he thrust into throat. He quickened his pace, becoming more desperate to reach completion. She hummed against him, sending a vibrating sensation up his cock.

“Fuck, yes!” he moaned.

He gave one last thrust as his cock twitched in her mouth. Cum spurted from his tip in thick ropes. She swallowed every drop he had to give. When he began to soften he pulled back. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. His tongue slid into her mouth, swirling with hers and mixing their cum, their flavors. It sent another thrill through her.

He slipped one hand away from hers and rid her of her bra. They rolled until she was on top of him. She straddled his stomach. He held one hand and used the other to squeeze her breast. She instinctively rolled her hips against his abs. The ridges of his muscles felt so amazing against her swollen clit.

“Again,” he moaned.

“Yes, Mr. Queen,” she rolled her hips a little harder.

Oliver pulled back from the kiss and put both hands on her hips. His eyes stayed glued to her while she practically fucked herself against his abs. Heat coiled in her lower stomach. Her third orgasm built up, causing an intense ache between her legs. He gripped her hips tightly, helping guide her movements. Soon her thrusts became erratic, searching for that friction she so desperately needed.

She whipped her head back as her thighs quaked. Her juices gushed coating both her thighs and his abs.

“Yes, yes, yes!” she moaned.

“Fuck,” he echoed her sounds.

She leaned forward, resting her hands on his chest.

“How are you doing?” he asked.

“Good,” she leaned in and pecked his lips, “I don’t want to stop. Not yet.”

“Good,” he repeated, nipping at her lower lip, “How many more times do you think I can make you cum before you feel my cock?”

She swallowed thickly, “I don’t know.”

“I sense some hesitation,” he pulled back.

“No… I…”

“Do not lie to me, Mrs. Smoak.”

She shivered, “I want to feel you so badly.”

“But I enjoy watching you fall apart,” he whispered.

“I need you,” she begged.

He groaned, “Cum for me one more time, you choose how.”

She nodded and new immediately how she wanted to. Felicity loved using his body to get off. And if she did this right, he would take over and fuck her.

She let him relax back into the bed while she got situated over his cock. He quirked a brow at her, but she only continued what she was doing. She straddled his lap and repeated the same process she had before on his abs, but this time she used his cock. Moans fell from her lips as his cock slipped through her folds and his tip bumped her clit just right.

“You are….” he choked on his words.

She dragged her body down all the way to his base and back to his tip, over and over again. His face contorted into one of pleasure. He moaned and bucked his hips against her. It didn’t take long before he was scrambling up and grabbing her wrists.

“You know exactly what you’re doing.”

She smirked.

“What if I stopped you and didn’t give you what you wanted?”

The smirk quickly fell away and she pouted, “Please, Mr. Queen.”

He put her wrists in one hand and reached down between them. His fingers brushed against the sensitive nub, making her body jolt with pleasure. He took his hand away from her pussy and reached around, smacking her ass roughly.

She hissed with pain, but she knew she deserved it for trying to be sneaky and get her way faster.

He smacked her three more times before moving back to her clit. He rubbed it slowly, watching her face the same way she had been watching him. His fingers continued this slow pace until she couldn’t take it anymore. He could see it in her face and finally started to quicken his movements.

“Oh god,” she gasped, pulling against his hold on her.

He kept her close until her fourth orgasm had ceased.

She panted heavily and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“You’re doing very well, my love,” he whispered.

He turned them over and lay her on her back. Very gently, he guided his cock to her entrance. He slid inside of her. His thick length gliding in with ease. He filled her in a way that only he could. When they were together like this, it just felt right. It felt real. They were puzzle pieces fitting together. She and Oliver melded together like the sweetest symphony. Their bodies moved, they moaned and groaned, and whispered to each other.

He thrust inside of her, “I love you,” he murmured.

She buried her face in his neck, “I love you too.”

Slow and soft until they were trembling together. She loved this. How they could go from a rough session and end it with making love in each other’s arms.

He pulled out of her and moved to tug her closer. She curled into him and snuggled into his chest.

“Felicity Smoak-Queen,” he whispered.

“That’s me,” she giggled tiredly.

“My wife,” he sighed happily, “We’re having a baby.”

“Yes,” she kissed his chest.

“I love you so much,” he said again, kissing the top of her head, “And you did amazing.” he hugged her tightly.

She hummed happily in response.

“You need water and a snack,” he said.

“Sleep.”

“Nope,” he said, “You’re pregnant.”

She gave an annoyed groan. He pulled away from her much to her dismay. She looked up to see him, pulling a bottle of water and a Toblerone from the mini fridge.

“Okay, I guess I can have a snack.”

He chuckled and slid back into bed beside her, handing her the water and chocolate.

“You’re going to be the extra doting husband aren’t you?” she asked.

He smiled and kissed her temple, “You know I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies
> 
> p.s i actually really hate writing weddings bc i think vows are rEALLY IMPORTANT AND DIFFICULT but i don't think i did too bad this time around.


	31. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, i meant to get this done awhile ago, but better late than never. i think it’s kind of a good thing that i didn’t finish it when i wanted to because i was able to adjust my original idea and add the _anonymous prompt of “Hanukkah in the trust me verse”_ to this.
> 
> part of felicityollies' follower appreciation fics.

Felicity noticed his behavior change when she really started to show. He was careful around her. She felt like one of her mother’s porcelain chachkies instead of a human being. He was attentive, but at the same time he pulled back in the bedroom. She was frustrated for more than one reason. Felicity may have been pregnant, but she still had needs. She still had urges that needed to be sated. He was supposed to be both her husband and her dominate, but he was making her feel like an unwanted cow.

On a particularly mood swingy day, she sat in their bed, arms crossed over her protruding belly. The only article of clothing she wore was one of his button up shirts. He walked into their room and let his eyes wander over her.

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh nothing,” she said sarcastically.

He paused, “That doesn’t sound like nothing.”

“Let me ask you how you would feel if you put on fifteen pounds and I suddenly stopped wanting to fuck you,” she sniffled and then groaned.

She tried so hard to hold onto the angry and not cry.

“What?”

“You keep treating me like I’m breakable. You won’t touch me or look at me. I can only assume you have no interest in me anymore.”

Oliver sat down on the bed, “I… I didn’t mean to make you feel like that.”

“Then why have you been acting this way?” tears rolled down her cheeks.

“I was afraid of hurting you and the baby.”

She sniffled and blinked, “What?”

He looked down at his hands, “I didn’t want to hurt either of you.”

She wiped at her cheeks and started to laugh. That was it? This whole time they could have been screwing, but he was afraid of hurting her? God, he was so cute. He was still an ass for not saying anything, but a cute ass nonetheless.

“Oliver,” she leaned up and tilted his chin, “You heard what the doctor said, we can have sex up until I start going into labor. You’re not going to hurt either of us.”

He sighed, “I just worry.”

“I know.”

He leaned in and kissed her lips.

She pulled back after a quick second, “Next time tell me these things,” she punctuated every other word with a smack to his chest, “I was sitting here feeling like an unwanted whale.”

“Felicity you will always be the sexiest woman in the world to me,” he rubbed the spot where she smacked him.

She leaned back crossing her arms again.

“Let me make it up to you…”

“Multiple times.”

She could see him holding back the smirk.

“Multiple times,” he repeated, “Back on the bed.”

She nearly toppled over. His immediate switch from apologetic husband to darkened eyed dominate was startling but arousing. She went to take off the shirt, but he shook his head.

“Leave it on.”

Leaning back into the pillows, she let the shirt fall open completely. Her breasts and belly were on display for him. He rolled up the sleeves of his own shirt and climbed into bed with her.

“I’m sorry, my love,” he whispered, kissing her lips, “I will never,” he kissed down her neck, “Neglect you,” he sucked at her collarbone, “Again.”

His hand gripped her breast gently, squeezing until her nipple pebbled under his touch.

“God, yes,” she moaned.

Heat coiled in her stomach. An ach formed between her legs and was quickly joined by a rush of wetness. She was desperate for his touch.

He brought his lips down to her other breast, flicking his tongue across her nipple. Her sensitive body reacted to each little thing he did.

“Please,” she begged.

He didn’t make her wait as he usually would. Oliver slid down her body and nestled between her legs. His tongue lapped up her wetness. He swirled it around her throbbing bundle of nerves and sucked on it roughly.

She whipped her head back, moaning his name.

He slipped two fingers inside of her, curling them and pressing the tips of his digits against the spongy spot deep within. The mixture of his lips on her clit and his fingers probing her g-spot quickly pushed her over the edge. Her thighs trembled on either side of him. Her body jolted forward as pleasure shot through her body.

“Ah! Oliver!”

He didn’t stop until she was slumping back into the bed. She panted heavily, relaxing into the softness of the pillows and sheets.

“I’m not close to be through with you,” he whispered, his chin wet with her juices. He kissed her stomach tenderly; a stark contrast to the dark look in his eyes, “I won’t stop until you’re begging me to.”

She let out a shuddering moan, “Prove it.”

* * *

Oliver refused to ever let Felicity feel unwanted again. He truly hadn’t meant to. It was stupid of him not to voice his fear, he knew that, but babies and pregnancy were a whole new ballgame. She had done this before and he knew now he should have just said something. He spent the next several months making sure he was the most perfect doting husband and dominate. His wife would be satisfied in every way imaginable.

It wasn’t always easy. There were days when hormones caused them a lot of trouble. When she was in pain, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. All the while balancing work and taking care of Ellie. It was so much more than he’d ever thought it would be, but they handled it to the best of their ability.

“When is the baby coming?” Eliana asked for the billionth time.

“Soon,” he said, kissing her forehead.

“How soon?”

“Very soon,” he chuckled, tucking her into bed tightly.

She sighed dramatically, “They need to hurry.”

“I know what you mean. I want to meet the baby too.”

He left Ellie’s room and made a beeline for his and Felicity’s. He found his wife in bed, trying to get comfortable. It was so close to the due date, she could go into labor at anytime, and she was feeling more than a little restless.

“Hey,” he said softly as he closed the door.

She piled a pillow on top of another, grunting at him in response.

“Hey,” he said again, coming up behind her, “Relax.”

“Easy for you to say,” she muttered.

“I can help you relax,” he whispered in her ear.

“I don’t know if I’m in the mood for that,” she sighed.

He reached for some of her favorite warming oils, “How about a massage instead?” he showed her the oils, “Full body.”

She groaned, “Yes please.”

He motioned for her to get in the middle of the bed. She was already in the nude, having gotten used to sleeping that way during the pregnancy. For some reason clothes became stifling and uncomfortable, but obviously he didn’t mind the change.

He kicked off his shoes and climbed in behind her. Oliver poured some of the coconut scented oil onto his hands and began working it into her back. She tilted her head forward, giving him more access to her neck. Slowly, he drove his thumbs into her neck and shoulder. He pressed deep circles into her aching muscles. Felicity turned to putty in his hands. He felt a sense of accomplishment when he did this for her. It was the same kind of feeling he got when he brought her to the brink, but in a more sensual way. Both were deeply intimate, but there was something about bringing her comfort and a different kind of pleasure, especially when he knew how much pain she was in.

He simply loved taking care of her. She was his to spoil and love. His to hold tight and protect; please and comfort. He kissed her neck and brought his hands down lower towards her ass. He worked out the kinks in her lower back, eliciting low moans from his wife. When she was happy with the job he had done on her back, she leaned up onto her knees, giving him her butt and thighs. He pressed one gentle kiss to her perfect cheek.

She giggled.

“Not my fault you have a kissable butt,” he mumbled, rubbing the oils into her backside as well.

Her moans grew louder. He bit down on his lower lip and focused on giving her the best massage she’d ever had. If she wanted to take things further that was her choice, but for now he was happy she was enjoying the massage. His hands slid down to her thighs, careful to work the oils into her skin, but not get too close to her beautiful pussy.

Soon, she was sitting back between his legs. Her back pressed to his covered chest. He swallowed thickly as his hands moved across her swollen belly.

“Higher,” her voice came out strained.

He rubbed the warm oil into her stomach and then carefully let his hands glide to her chest. Her breasts were so tender and sensitive, he knew he had to be careful. But as he worked them in his hands, Felicity only seemed to melt further. 

“You’re so sexy,” he whispered against the shell of her ear.

His cock strained against his slacks. There was no doubt she could feel it, but this wasn’t about him it was about her. What she needed. And he hadn’t even gotten to her feet and ankles yet.

“Oliver,” she whined.

“What do you need baby?”

“Fuck me,” she moaned.

He practically scrambled away from her to get his slacks off. Oliver moved back to where he was and gripped onto her hips. He helped her up and guided her towards his hardened cock. She slid down on top of him, impaling herself on his member.

“Fuck,” she gasped.

He groaned in agreement. Her warm wet walls squeezed him tightly. She rolled her hips forward, but he kept his hands on her hips, guiding her movements.

“Oh g-god, Felicity,” he ground out.

She pressed her back against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. Her hips continued to move forward, grinding against him. The slick sound of their bodies meeting over and over again filled the room.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too.”

Her body trembled on top of his. His name tumbled from her lips as her walls squeezed him in a vice like grip.

“Fuck,” he hissed.

His balls tightened and his cock twitched inside of her. Cum spurted from his tip and coated her walls. They kept moving until neither could stand the thought of it anymore.

“I am much more relaxed,” she mumbled.

He chuckled, “I’m glad,” he kissed her temple.

Carefully, he helped her out of his lap and onto the bed. He was adamant she get some rest.

Three hours later, she was waking him up because her water had broken.

* * *

Seventeen hours of labor and she was finally holding her baby. Sarina Tomi Smoak-Queen. She had a small tuft of dark brown hair. The same color as her natural hair color just like Eliana. Felicity had kind of hoped for a blondie like Oliver, but Sarina was beautiful. She did however have her daddy’s bright blue eyes. They were almost startling, looking back at her from that tiny face.

“She has your eyes and nose,” she sniffled.

Oliver was practically vibrating next to her. He had done such a good job. Didn’t panic when she woke him up. Maybe he was a little freaked out, but he grabbed her already packed bag and called his sister to watch Ellie. He was much more calm than she ever thought a first time dad would be.

Except for now. She thought he was going to jump out of his skin if he didn’t hold Sarina. She chuckled and carefully handed over their newborn.

She was so small, she fit across his hand and part of his forearm easily.

“She’s beautiful,” his voice cracked and tears spilled down his cheeks.

He leaned in close to Felicity so they could both look at her. Sarina yawned and looked at both of them with those big blue eyes.

“I can’t believe we made this.”

She laughed, “I know.”

A yawn escaped her own lips. Her entire body ached with exhaustion. Pushing out a baby was hard freaking work, but she didn’t want to sleep yet. She wanted to look at their baby and watch her husband’s awestruck gaze.

Outside her door, she could hear the loud running of little feet.

“The baby’s here,” Eliana burst into the room.

“Shhh,” Felicity whispered.

Ellie nodded and ran towards the bed with Thea close behind her. She leaned up and looked down at Sarina.

“This is your little sister, Sarina,” Oliver said.

Eliana looked at her wide eyed. Sarina stared back with the same expression, “She is so tiny.”

He chuckled, “She is.”

“Oh, she definitely looks like you, Ollie,” Thea said.

Oliver had never looked more smug in his life.

Felicity laughed, but her exhaustion betrayed her again with another yawn.

“You should get some sleep,” he said.

“But this is fun,” she mumbled.

The nurse popped in just in time to add, “Get some sleep, Mrs. Queen. We’re going to be trying a feeding soon enough.”

She scrunched up her nose. First feedings weren’t fun. “Okay,” she sighed.

“We’ll all be here when you wake up.” Oliver kissed her forehead.

“Love you,” she mumbled back.

“Love you too,” he pecked her lips.

* * *

“Baby’s first Hanukkah,” Felicity exclaimed from the living room.

Sarina giggled and gurgled.

“Can I tell the story?” Eliana bounced around.

Oliver couldn’t stop the wide smile on his face. They had just celebrated their one year wedding anniversary, Eliana was attending preschool and now that she was five would be going to kindergarten next year, and he was celebrating his second Hanukkah with his family; this time with their little baby girl, Sarina.

Having a baby in the house was harder than he thought it would be. Felicity warned him, of course, but it was still difficult. Late nights, early mornings, lots of crying, and dirty diapers, but somehow they managed. Their lives had changed so much from the first night they had met. He wouldn’t give it up for anything. This was all he ever wanted. A beautiful family, a loving wife, and people he could take care of.

His sex life with Felicity might have been dialed back a bit, especially while she was healing, but they still made time for each other. They had grandparents, aunts, and uncles who were bound and determined to get their fair share of time with Eliana and Sarina, which made it a lot easier.

Oliver decorated a gelt cookie cake with frosting and of course the gelt or chocolate gold coins, while he listened to his daughter tell his youngest about the story of Hanukkah. Eliana knew the story well and she’d thoroughly enjoyed telling him the story during his first Hanukkah celebration.

“.....and Hashem made another miracle!” Ellie said excitedly, “The oil the Maccabees found burned for eight days instead of one!”

He turned his head, watching Ellie bow and Felicity and Sarina clap their hands. Well, Felicity was helping Sarina clap her hands.

“How about some cake for the storyteller?” he asked, bringing it as well as some plates and utensils out.

“Yes!”

“Don’t worry,” he said to Felicity, “Those jelly donuts are coming next,” he winked.

“Sarina your daddy is too good to us,” she giggled and bounced their daughter on her knee.

“Just the right amount of good,” he said, setting down the cake on the coffee table.

“Can I light the Menorah this year?” Ellie asked, stealing a piece of chocolate.

“With dad’s help.”

“I get to help?” he asked feeling a bit of excitement himself.

“Um yes,” she stole some frosting off the cake and licked her finger, “Definitely.”

He leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

“Daddy,” Eliana whined, “C’mon, c’mon.”

He swooped her up into his arms. Felicity followed behind them with Sarina carefully bundled in her arms. Oliver lit the shamesh for Eliana and helped her light the first candle on the menorah. He listened as Felicity said the blessings for the first night of Hanukkah. One day he was going to know them well enough to say them too. He was learning as much as he could about her family and traditions and he was enjoying every moment of it.

“Amen,” all three of them said when Felicity was finished.

“Happy Hanukkah, my love,” he said, leaning in for another kiss.

Eliana made an offended noise. He chuckled and kissed Ellie’s head, “And you.”

She hummed her approval, “Happy Hanukkah, daddy and mommy.”

Sarina babbled loudly.

“I think that means it’s time for cake,” Felicity nodded.

He snorted, “I believe so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
